my danna
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: CHAPTER TERAKHIR! Apakah cerita ini akan berakhir dengan SasoDei? Atau SasoYuki? XDd RnR! And thanks you so much! *cium admin ffn ? *
1. Chapter 1 : PROLOG

YEAH

**YEAH!! Ketemu lagi dengan saiah, author yang demen banget bikin fic akatsuki. Kali ini saya juga akan mempertahankan hal ituh dengan bikin fic akatsuki ini. Hahaha…tentu sja genre nya masih humor. Dan saya ingin minta maap jika ada beberapa tokoh yang terkesan OOC dan gila. Mengertilah…saya hanya ingin membuat fic sekocak dan segila mungkin XP. **

**Kali ini saya akan menampilkan Akatsuki dan beberapa tokoh Naruto lainnya. Tapi tidak semuanya merupakan tokoh utama.**

**Pairing : Belom ada ide.**

**Warning : OOC, gomen. Sekedar untuk hiburan X)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, Yuki pemilik My Danna**

**My Danna**

**Deidaras POV**

Hello every body **–dengan suara ala DJ (Disk Jockey, bukan Dewa Jashin!)-** Ketemu lagi dengan gue, cowok multitalenta dalam hal ledak-meledakan-diledakan. Dalam fiksi karangan Auhtor yang masih dalam tahap rehabilitasi dari gangguan jiwa **–di kepruk guci-**. Gue harap kalian gag bosen melihat wajah imut dan cute gue ini, yah….**-memegang kedua pipi sambil memejamkan sebelah mata-**

Well, langsung aja. Di cerita ini, gue adalah pembokat!! **–mengacungkan tinju ke udara dengan bangganya-** di kediaman sebuah keluarga!! Gue udah bekerja selama genap satu tahun hari ini. Baru aja gue merayakan hari jadi gue sebagai pembantu dengan ngadain tumpengan.

Tugas gue di rumah ini banyak banget. Trus nyapu, ngepel, ngelap barang2, buang sampah, mijit hingga benerin antenna jika televisi majikan gue rada ada gangguan. Meskipun gangguannya dari pusat, tetep aja gue di suruh manjat genteng buat benerin antenna. Alhasil, gag pengaruh!

Oke, di rumah sebesar dan semegah yang gue rawat ini, gue gag sendirian, lho **–ya iyalah!-**. gue perkenalin satu persatu tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini, un!!

**Orochimaru : **Yo! Dia bernasib sama dengan gue, jadi pembantu juga. Bedanya, dia bagian masakan. Tugasnya menyediakan makanan dan segala yang berhubungan dengan pencernaan. Termasuk ngosek WC dan ngasih makanan ke kucing majikan gue. Meskipun menurut gue masakan yang dia buat gag bisa di bedain mana makanan buat manusia dan mana yang buat kucing, toh buktinya si cowok rambut hitam panjang itu telah bekerja di rumah ini selama 63 tahun, seumur dengan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia. Meskipun gue orang jepang, gue kan gag bego2 amat. Tahu sejarah, lah!! Entahlah dia berumur berapa, toh buktinya majikan gue dengan begitu begonya tetep mau memakan masakan buatannya tanpa protes atau keluhan yang berat. Paling2 mules selama 2 hari. Tugasnya juga mencuci piring, baju, dan menyetrika.

**Sasori :** Ah…dia itu majikan tertua gue. Meskipun umurnya seumuran dengan gue, dia tetep punya baby face banget. Dia murid kelas 3 SMA. Rambutnya yang merah…hidungnya yang mancung…kulitnya yang putih **–sambil menerawang ke atas dengan iler netes-**…bibirnya yang tipis….suaranya yang lembut…senyumnya yang manis…dan sikap cool nya itu tuh…Ah! Gak heran di sekolahnya dia jadi idola. Baik idola para cewek, cowok maupun campuran antara keduanya. Termasuk gue yang sangat ngeidolakan dia. Bahkan secara diam2 gue bikin perkumpulan yang bernama PMS (Pembantu Mania Sasori) dengan gue sebagai president nya. Penampilannya di dukung oleh sederet perlengkapan keren yang menunjang penampilannya. Mobil Limosine **(pueh!!)**, HP Nokia 3G, iPod Nano, Gatsby Collogne Gel, Silver Queen, pesawat supersonic, dan sebagainya, un!!

**Yuki :** Nah…ini dia majikan kedua gue. Dia ini satu2 nya adik cewek Sasori. Sifatnya sangat kontras dengan kakaknya. Dia ini agak kekanak-kanakan meskipun hanya beda satu tahun dengan Sasori. Dia sekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan Sasori, bedanya dia masih kelas dua. Dan jika Sasori berangkat sekolah pake Limosine, Yuki berangkat sekolah pake motor Sport Ninja. Heran, gadis yang salah asuhan. Maklum, di rumah segede ini, dia satu-satunya makhluk cewek.

**Adek Yuki dan Sasori(??) :** Cowok ini adalah majikan termuda gue. Sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan Yuki, suka bertindak ceroboh dan cenderung semau gue. Pokonya, Yuki dan adek nya ini sering bikin gue keki dan kesel. Ada2 aja cara buat ngepojokin gue, ngerjain gue dari hal yang wajar sampai hal yang bikin gue niat nelen mereka hidup2 seandainya gue ini Zetsu. Yah…Zetsu adalah tetangga gue yang cacat fisik, tangan gag punya, malah di kepalanya tumbuh sebuah tanaman pemakan serangga. Balik lagi ke adek Yuki. Dia ini terpaut satu tahun dengan Yuki. Kesimpulan : Sasori, Yuki dan adek mereka terpaut satu tahun. Jadi, dulu, setiap tahun ibu mereka rutin melahirkan. Jika Sasori punya Limosine, Yuki punya motor sport ninja, maka adek mereka ini jika ke sekolah mengayun sepeda Vederal. Kata papih mereka, kendaraan di sesuaikan dengan umur dan tingkatan.

**Mr. Kakuzu :** Dia ini papih dari ketiga orang yang gue sebutin tadi, tentu saja Orochimaru tak termasuk di dalamnya. Tuan Kakuzu ini suka keluar negeri, katanya sih, ituh untuk urusan pekerjaan. Meskipun sampai sekarang jenis pekerjaannya masih menjadi sebuah rahasia Illahi tanpa di ketahui siapapun, termasuk anak2 nya. Dia ini contoh ayah yang kurang tanggung jawab dan kasih sayang. Gue berani bertaruh nama gue sebagai seniman berbakat, Tuan Kakuzu pasti jauh lebih milih uang di bandingkan ketiga anaknya sekalipun. Ia adalah contoh orang yang bisa hidup jika ada uang, sekalipun di dunia ini dah gag ada oksigen, dengan uang saja ia bisa bernafas. Dan hal yang masih bikin gue penasaran, kenapa dari ketiga anaknya tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menuruni wajah dan tabiat Tuan Kakuzu, yah?? Ah…syukurlah kalo begitu. Mungkin ibu mereka adalah wanita cantik, baik nan malang yang di paksa kawin dengan Tuan Kakuzu, kali.

**Istri Mr. Kakuzu :** gue gag tahu apa2 tentang ibu dari Sasori dan kedua adeknya ini. Yang gue tahu, Cuma tiga. Yang pertama, dia pasti cewek **–di timpuk penggorengan ama Orochimaru-**. Dan yang kedua, dia pasti wanita yang polos yang mau saja kawin dengan Mr. Kakuzu **–gaji di potong dua bulan-**. Dan yang ketiga, dia sudah meninggal waktu melahirkan anak terakhirnya. Gue gag pernah lihat wajahnya dalam foto atau apa, tapi dalam bayangan gue, dia pasti wanita yang cantik sehingga dapat melahirkan anak setampan Sasori **–Yuki dan adeknya gag di anggep-**. Tapi…gue juga mikir, jika ibu nya masih hidup, sudah berapa anak yang di lahirkannya sekarang, coba? Mengingat ia suka melahirkan setiap tahun, mungkin sekarang anaknya udah 17, sesuai dengan umur Sasori.

**Hidan :** Nah, kalo ini adalah satpam majikan gue. Meskipun dia suka burger, tapi dia adalah teman kecil Mr. Kakuzu **–apa hubungannya??-**. Kang Hidan adalah contoh umat yang taat pada agama. Meskipun agama yang di anutnya adalah agama menyesatkan dan di larang, tapi ketaatannya bisa menjadi teladan buat kalian. Buat kalian, bukan buat gue. Gue kan atheis. Kang Hidan juga tak takut pada apapun, makanya Mr. Kakuzu memercayainya untuk menjaga rumah ini. Sebetulnya Mr. Kakuzu bukan memberi Kang Hidan tugas untuk menjaga rumah dari orang jahat atau iseng, tapi menjaga rumah ini dari pengamen atau pengemis. Sungguh berlebihan!! Dan yang membuat gue merasa sering ngeri ma Kang Hidan adalah…tuh orang kerap bikin upacara atau ritual atau apalah namanya di pos satpam depan rumah. Dia sering bawa tikus hidup-hidup, trus tikus itu di bunuh dengan sabit (yang katanya sakral hasil dari 'nyepi' di kuburan Cina), di jilati darahnya, trus di buang deh bangkai tikus itu. Entah untuk apa dia ngelakuin itu. Kalo hanya untuk membunuh tikus saja, kok ribet amat caranya? Mungkin karena itulah nyaris gag ada orang yang berani datang ke rumah ini. Yah…kecuali gue, Oro, dan majikan-majikan gue tentunya.

Nah…gue kira hanya itu yang gue tahu. Kesimpulannya, di rumah ini ada 6 orang, tapi akan jadi 7 orang jika Mr. Kakuzu pulang. Dan akan menjadi 8 orang jika istri Mr. Kakuzu masih hidup. Dan akan menjadi 9 orang jika tetangga gue, Zetsu, ikut numpang disini.

Hah…gue gag tahu lagi apa yang harus gue perkenalin, yah…ya udah…sampai jumpa di chapter depan untuk mengetahui kegiatan sehari-hari gue. See ya!! **–menebarkan cium jauh-**

**Normal POV**

Hohoho…dah tahu kan, siapa aja tokoh utamanya. Ahahaha…sorry kalo author juga pengen tampil sebagai adek sasori….

Betewe…dah tahu kan, di atas, kita masih belum tahu siapa majikan termuda Deidara. So…siapa yang pengen jadi adek gue??

Krik-krik-krik

Well….siapa yang pengen jadi ADEK SASORI??

Kalo kalian berminat, silahkan sampaikan keinginan kalian lewat review.

**Dibuka Lowongan :**

**Jadi adek Sasori dan Yuki (cowok 1 orang)**

**Jadi temen Yuki-chan XD (cewek 2 orang)**

**Jadi temen adek Sasori adek Yuki-chan (cowok atau cewek)**

**Jadi temen Sasori (cewek 1 orang, cowok 1 orang)**

**Yang minat,**

**Ketik :**

**GER**(spasi)**NAMA**(spasi)**GENDER**(spasi)**CITA-CITA**(spasi)**NOMOR LOWONGAN**

Misal : GER LordVoldemort CAMPURAN PACARDEIDARA 2

**JANGAN LUPA! OKEY! REPIU!! EH, REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Gank

"Oh My God

**YEAH!! Ketemu lagi dengan saiah, author yang demen banget bikin fic akatsuki. Kali ini saya juga akan mempertahankan hal ituh dengan bikin fic akatsuki ini. Hahaha…tentu sja genre nya masih humor. Dan saya ingin minta maap jika ada beberapa tokoh yang terkesan OOC dan gila. Mengertilah…saya hanya ingin membuat fic sekocak dan segila mungkin XP. **

**Kali ini saya akan menampilkan Akatsuki dan beberapa tokoh Naruto lainnya. Tapi tidak semuanya merupakan tokoh utama.**

**Pairing : Belom ada ide.**

**Warning : OOC, gomen. Sekedar untuk hiburan X)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, Yuki pemilik My Danna**

Sebelum kalian baca, nih….balesan review kalian:

lil' shiro-kun : oke bos!! Ente jadi temen eikye!! Hahaha...Minato istri Mr Kakuzu?? Ibuku dong?? kyakhahaha…andai itu nyata…

runaway-dobe : otre!! Kamu jadi temen Sasori! So, kamu kelas 3 SMA. Cita2 jadi pacar naru?? Mungkin disini naru adalah juniormu. Khakha…**-evil laugh-**. So, kamu mau pacaran ma brondong?? **–di bunuh runa-chan-**

naruchu-chan : Mbak Nda-chan, Anda saya terima jadi temen sayah!! But, jangan harap kau bisa mendekati kakakku **-di bunuh Nda-chan-**

HAnAzonOkAOru : maap…lowongannya dah penuh…tapi, saya usahakan Anda nongol di fic ini. Okeh?? X)

hoshino aya-chan : yei! Lagi-lagi ada yang bercita-cita jadi pacar anikiku **-disambit rame2-. **Aya-chan, okeh. Kamu jadi temen otouto ku, yah…

Zerou : Yah…Hidan kan emang suka ngelakuin hal yang gak berguna…**-di bacok-. **Maap..kamu gak bisa jadi temen anikiku…

Sora Hatake : Hah? Anda menghina Orochimaru?? Thanks God!! **-di lempar wortel ma Oro-. **Maap, lowongan untuk jadi temen saya dah penuh. Tapi, saya usahakan Anda muncul di fic ini. Walau tidak sering, hahaha…maap X)

Rin Kajuji : mantan Sasori?? O.o….okeh. kamu dapat peran sebagai teman adekku. Makasih…

Ryuuta : Hahaha..mantan majikan dei?? Woah!! Maap…tapi peran untuk jadi adek sayah udah keisi…tapi saya usahakan Anda nongol. Hahaha…

aya-yuki : iya…saya sadar dari dulu kalo nama kita sama. Hehehe…jadi adek sasori dan saya?? Wah…itu kan buat cowok, neng. Saya usahakan Anda nongol X)

GoodBoy Tobi : yah…buat Kak Rin, jadi temen sasori ajah, yah?? Untuk jadi temenku dah penuh…hehehe…well, adek Zetsu??...lebih baik jangan….

Yuuichi93 : emang napa kalo dei jadi pembokat?? Itu adalah harapanku…**-di timpuk lempung Dei-. **Okeh…kamu akan jadi adek saya dan sasori. Hahahhaha…**-ketawa gak jelas-**

Dhieenn.Glocyanne : hehehe….dah penuh tuh, jeung buat jadi temenku. Tapi akan ku usahakan di kau muncul X)

Maa-chan-tik : Dah keisi, jeung lowongannya! Tapi saya usahakan anda ikut ambil bagian X)

Akasuna no Ryan : hahaha….dah ada yang jadi adek sayah…maap. Tapi saya usahakan anda muncul X)

Nagami : bro, Anda akan jadi temen cowok Sasori, deh**…**

Miu.chya-chan: jadi nomor 3?? Baiklah….hehehehe

Sabaku No rAy : dah penuh, mbak! Saya usahain Anda muncul, deh…

NejiDemon : gak ada lowongan jadi pacar sasori….hehehehe…maap. dah kehabisan **-emang tiket bioskop?!-.** anda saya usahakan muncul ajah, yah X)

puteeChan : ya…jika sempat, saya akan mereview fic Anda. 2?? Ah…dah ada yang ngisi, tuh..maap..saya usahakan anda ikut serta ajah X)

Uzumaki Anoelle : yah…boleh, dong…anon atau enggak, semua boleh ikut daftar. Gak plih-pilih. Heheheh…**-sok bijak-**.

melchan : oi, jeung! Aku gak tahu apa keinginanmu **-di bacok-**. Baiklah…nanti saya pikir-pikir apa yang cocok untukmu….??

miyu201 : begitukah?? Wah…penggemar Akatsuki kayaknya nambah, nih….hehehe

yuyuyuyuyuy : um..baiklah…meski saya gak begitu paham maksud Anda…tapi saya usahakan Anda ikut serta!!

UzumakiUchihaFukayaCherrie : Maap…dah keduluan…yang jadi temen Sasori ajah saya tambah jumlahnya…tapi jangan khawatir, saya tetap akan memasukkan kamu kok. Entah jadi apa di timpuk koper besi Tuan Kakuzu

XXAXX : Maap, ini mungkin akan jadi fic yaoi. So, gak ada SasoTema

Akasuna Jezz : Yep, aku suka banget Akatsuki. Betewe, kamu telat amat daftarnya. Tapi aku usahain kamu muncul yah

Hahahaha…**-di lempar botol minuman **_**topi miring**_**-**. Maap, saya tidak bisa memasukkan semua pendaftar dalam fic ini. Hanya saja…bagi yang gak kebagian peran, saya usahakan Anda muncul di fic ini. Meskipun bukan pemain tetap. Yah…mungkin jadi siswa gitu?? Atau jadi pedagang saat Orochimaru belanja?? Atau jadi pengemis yang mampir ke keluarga Kakuzu dan di usir Hidan?? **-di bunuh-**. Sekali lagi…saya minta maap. Apa mau di kata, saya hanya manusia biasa…**-hubungannya??-**

Inilah para OC yang ikut serta :

Yuki : as Yuki (Adek Sasori)

Yuuichi : as Yuuichi-kun (Adek Yuki dan Sasori)

naruchu-chan : as Nda-chan (teman Yuki)

lil' shiro-kun : as Sei-chan (teman Yuki)

runaway-dobe : as runa-chan (temen Sasori)

hoshino aya-chan : as aya-chan (teman Yuuichi)

Nagami : as Nagami-kun (temen Sasori)

Rin Kajuji : as Rin-chan ( temen Yuuichi)

GoodBoy Tobi : as Suzume-chan (temen Sasori)

miu.chya-chan : as Chya-chan (temen Yuuichi)

Okeh! Happy reading!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Selamat makaaaaaaaannn…," kata Yuki dan Yuuichi terlalu histeris

Sedangkan Sasori menatap menu makanannya dengan pandangan risih. Siapa yang gak risih kalo harus sarapan dengan sate tempe dan daging kambing goreng gini??

"Ah…enaaaakk," kata Yuuichi sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tangan. Lalu mengelap tangannya di seragamnya.

"Enak ya?" kata Orochimaru senang. "Terima kasih…jadi terharu,"

"Makanan apa ini?" tanya Sasori menunjuk hidangan di piringnya yang masih utuh. Padahal hidangan di piring Yuki dan Yuuichi tinggal lemak minyak aja yang kesisa.

"O…itu adalah inovasi terbaru saya, Den," kata Orochimaru bangga. "Saya berpikir, gimana seandainya makanan itu di balik. Biasanya kan tempe goreng dan sate kambing, gimana kalo di balik? Pasti enak kan?"

"Dasar gila," desis Sasori menggeleng-geleng heran.

Tambah heran lagi saat melihat kedua adiknya telah menghabiskan seluruh makanan tadi dan sekarang mereka sedang membersihkan gigi mereka dengan tusuk gigi. Gag heran jika yang yang langganan beli pasta gigi hanya Sasori.

"Emang rasanya gimana?" tanya Sasori pada Orochimaru.

"Saya belum nyoba. Makanya, saya kasih ke Den Sasori dan adek-adek Den. Kalo enak saya terusin, kalo sampai meninggal ya gak saya ulangin." Kata Orochimaru enteng.

"Andai aja kamu bukan pembantu kesayangan Papih," geram Sasori pelan.

Ya, Mr Kakuzu sangat menyayangi Orochimaru. Bukan dalam arti mereka yaoi. Karena Orochimaru suka memasak masakan yang gak modal. Dan gak bisa memasak makanan mewah dan mahal. Itulah sebabnya, kenapa Sasori, Yuki dan Yuuichi suka memilih makan siang dan malem di luar. Dan itu pula sebabnya, kenapa Mr Kakuzu kalo pulang selalu menanyakan keadaan Orochimaru terlebih dahulu daripada menanyakan keadaan anak-anaknya.

"Ah…gue berangkat, bro," kata Yuki sambil berdiri dan meninju lengan Sasori dan Yuuichi.

"Aku kakak mu, tauk. Bisa sopan dikit, gak sih?" kata Sasori. Tapi Yuki tetap saja pergi tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Kak, Bi Deidara mana?" tanya Yuuichi.

"Belum bangun, mungkin," kata Sasori sambil berdiri. "Oro, tolong bangunin dia, ya,"

"Niat jadi pembantu gak, sih, dia itu?" gerutu Orochimaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Deidara

Kebiasaan Deidara memang bangun lebih lambat dari majikannya sendiri. Orochimaru saja bangun saat subuh. Meskipun bukan untuk sembahyang, tapi untuk ngerumpi dengan pembantu tetangga sebelah. Hidan pun bangun pukul 5 pagi, sebenernya untuk melaksanakan ritual dan eksekusinya pada tikus-tikus malang hasil tangkapannya semalam di sawah. Ya, Hidan punya dua pekerjaan. Pagi sampai sore jadi satpam, malam jadi tukang basmi tikus di sawah. Ingat! Tugas Hidan adalah menjaga rumah ini dari pengemis dan pengamen, jadi saat malam ia bisa ke sawah karena (menurut Hidan) gak ada orang ngemis dan ngamen malam2. Dan Deidara adalah satu-satunya orang yang bangunnya seperti putri raja. Berikut adalah detik-detik menjelang kebangkitan sang putri Deidara XP :

Pukul 4.30 : Mendengar Adzan Subuh. Hanya mendengar, tapi langsung tidur lagi (Sasori, Yuki dan Yuuichi sholat subuh **–santri generation XP-**)

Pukul 5.30 : Mata udah melek, tapi sengaja di merem-meremin lagi (Sasori, Yuki dan Yuuichi bersiap-siap kesekolah)

Pukul 6.30 :Bangun, tapi merem sambil duduk di atas ranjang (Sasori, Yuki, dan Yuuichi berangkat sekolah)

Pukul 7.00 : Buka mata separuh (Sasori, Yuki dan Yuuichi mulai pelajaran)

Pukul 7.30 : Baru benar-benar bangun (Sasori, Yuki dan Yuuichi masih pelajaran)

Dan jadwal bangun Deidara akan berubah jika Mr Kakuzu pulang dan menginap di rumah ini **–ya iyalah. Masak nginep di pos satpam ma Hidan?-** Contoh pembantu yang gak niat jadi pembantu.

"Ya udah, yuk berangkat, Yuuichi," kata Sasori.

"Eh? Kakak gak sarapan?" tanya Yuuichi menatap heran pada makanan Sasori yang masih utuh.

"Gak napsu," jawab Sasori singkat

"Ya udah. Buat aku aja," kata Yuuichi sambil mengambil daging kambing goreng lalu di celupin ke saus sate tempe. "Gini kan sama aja rasanya kayak sate kambing," kata Yuuichi seraya mengunyah makanan itu

"Iya ya," pikir Sasori. "Bego banget gue,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori, Itachi, runa-chan, Suzume-chan dan Nagami-kun melangkah dengan gaya bak bintang model saat menuju ke arah kelas.

"KYAAAA!! Sasori-kuuuuuunnnn!!" jerit beberapa cewek yang pastinya tergabung dalam Sasori FC di skul. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang sebagai cheerleaders ngetop loh!! Di antaranya Dhieen-chan, ayayuki-chan, dan maa-chan yang merupakan para cewek populer di sekolah.

"Suzume-chaaaaaaaannn!! I love you!! Be mineeeeeeee!!" jerit beberapa cowok yang merupakan penggemar Suzume-chan. Diantara mereka ada Zerou-kun yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum sangat mencintai Suzume-chan dari zaman baheula!!

"KYAAAA!! Itachi-saaaaaannnn!!" jerit beberapa cewek yang juga merupakan penggemar berat Itachi. Di barisan paling depan ada Aozora-chan yang bawa spanduk bertuliskan I love your keriput!! Begitukah cara penyampaian kekaguman seorang fans?!

"runa-chaaaaannnn!!" jerit beberapa cowok yang penggemar runa-chan. Disana juga berdiri mantan kekasih runa-chan, yakni Ryan-kun, yang merupakan mantan geng Sasori. Ingat! Mantan!!

"Nagami-chan!!" kata beberapa cewek yang merupakan fangirls dari Nagami-kun. Meskipun Nagami-kun adalah cowok tulen, tapi wajahnya imut banget dan nyaris mirip ama cewek. Ya…mungkin seperti Deidara gitu. Bedanya, Nagami-kun asli keturunan konglomerat. Kalo Deidara asli keturunan orang melarat. Tak ketinggalan, fans setia Nagami-kun, Hanazono-chan dan Ray-chan, yang naksir Nagami-kun, tapi niat nikah ma Sasori (WTF?!)

Ya, Sasori and the gank **–norak!-** adalah geng yang paling populer di sekolah ini. Mereka menyebut geng mereka 'Everybodyknows'. Entah kenapa, mungkin merasa diri mereka populer kali. Sungguh berlebihan…..

Sedangkan di arah lain…

"KYAAAA!! Yuki-kuuuuunnn!!" teriak Temari saat Yuki baru memasuki kelas XI IPA 2. Tapi jangan anggap kalo Yuki akan mendapat pujian-pujian seperti kakaknya, Sasori. "Dah tahu piket masih aja telat!! Nih!" kata Temari sambil melempar sapu ijuk ke arah Yuki

"Oke! Maap!" kata Yuki sambil menangkap sapu ijuk itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Waaaawww…keren!!" kata beberapa anak. "Gentle bangettt!!"

"Yang bersih, ya, Yuki," kata Ino yang lagi membersihkan meja dengan kemucing. Dia juga piket hari ini.

"Kalo gak bersih, entar suami lo brewok, lho," kata Nda-chan

"Ngaco!" kata Sei-chan "Dasar udik!"

Yup! Ino, Yuki, Sei-chan, Temari dan Nda-chan adalah satu geng. Di kenal dengan nama geng 'Pandawa Lima'. Itu adalah usul Nda-chan. Katanya…

**Flash Back**

"_Gue mendapat wangsit kalo geng kita bisa terkenal dengan memakai Pandawa Lima. Dan gue tanya ke kakek gue yang dukun terkenal di desa, ternyata emang bener!" kata Nda-chan dengan yakin_

"_Iya. Kakek lo emang dukun terkenal. Terkenal suka ngibulin!" kata Sei-chan_

"_Ah…Pandawa Lima? Keren!" kata Yuki. "Gue setuju!"_

"_Gue juga setuju!" kata Temari_

"_Tapi…," potong Ino_

"_Suara terbanyak adalah yang menang. Musyawarah mufakat demokrasi!" kata Nda-chan yang jago dalam teori Kewarganegaraan. Dalam teori!! Praktek?? Entahlah..._**-di jambak Nda-chan-**

**End of Flash Back**

Dan berhasil lah…geng mereka memang terkenal. Terkenal di kelas X1 IPA 2! Gimana gag terkenal, di kelas itu kan hanya mereka yang membentuk geng. Dan gak ada yang lain. Selain di tempat itu, hampir tak ada yang menganali mereka. Hikmah : Rugi kalo di jaman sekarang masih percaya takhayul dan dukun. Dukun yang jelas-jelas suka ngibulin masih di percaya juga!!

Dan kita lihat ke kelas X-4

Yuuichi sibuk menulis beberapa teori dari buku sejarah ke bangkunya. Jam pertama adalah waktu Pak Kakashi, guru Sejarah. Dan ulangan! Makanya, tak heran jika di kelas ini hampir semua anak menyiapkan contekan. Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa anak yang gak menyiapkan contekan. Dengan cara belajar atau nyontek teman nanti tanpa susah-susah buat contekan. Atau cara paling simpel, pasrah! Serahkan semua pada Sang Pencipta!

"Dasar! Tumben sih, guru nyebelin itu bikin ulangan!" kata aya-chan sambil nyatet teori di kertas, lalu melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke sepatunya.

"Biasanya gue kan bisa tidur nyenyak kalo pelajaran sejarah," kata Yuuichi sedih. "Pelajaran Pak Kakashi bikin boring. Sama kayak wajahnya yang gak bersemangat itu."

"Mudah-mudahan ban vespa nya bocor!" umpat Kisame kesal sambil menggambar Ultraman GAIA di bukunya. Contoh murid yang pasrah!!

Sedangkan di samping Kisame, ada Rin Kajuji yang asyik dengerin MP3 lewat HP nya.

"Huh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia sedang membaca buku sejarahnya. Di baca, belum tentu di inget. Hanya di baca!!

Dan Chya-chan, yang merupakan ketua kelas merangkap sebagai tukang palak, sedang asyik mojok dan berdoa. Semoga Kakashi sensei mendapat musibah.

Yoi! Sasuke, Yuuichi, aya-chan, Kisame, Rin-chan dan Chya-chan adalah satu geng yang menamai mereka dengan geng 'NobodyKnows'. Bentrok ama nama geng Sasori. Entah kenapa nama 'NoBodyKnows' di pakai mereka. Mungkin terobsesi sama band yang menyanyikan soundtrack sebuah anime terkenal itu tuhh…

Tapi, geng NobodyKnows terkenal. Tentu saja yang membuatnya terkenal adalah Sasuke. Dan kelima anggota lainnya seakan tak di anggap dan hanya seperti body guard dan kacung Sasuke saja. Sungguh, praktek diskriminasi ternyata masih berkembang subur!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pagi, Orochi," sapa Deidara saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi khusus pembantu dan bertemu dengan Orochimaru yang tengah memasak di dapur.

"Huh," dengus Orochimaru judes, teringat saat ia nyaris terancam kehabisan ludah saat berusaha membangunkan Deidara tadi.

"Waduh…sewot amat," goda Deidara sambil mencolek pinggul Orochimaru.

"Aww!!" pekik Orochimaru genit saat tangan Deidara mendarat di pinggulnya.

"HAH! Gak napsu!" Deidara mengacungkan jari tengahnya, lalu beranjak dari sana dengan cuek

"Dasar brengsek! Gue aduin Mr Kakuzu, baru tau rasa!!" Orochimaru mencak-mencak kesal

Sambil bersiul-siul Deidara memulai tugasnya. Menyapu dan mengepel seluruh ruangan!! Ingat! Seluruh! Tanpa kecuali! Lalu ngelap barang-barang, dan buang sampah. Semua beres dalam 3 jam!!

Berkali-kali Deidara melihat jam dinding gede di ruang tengah. Hampir tiap 2 detik dia menoleh melihat jam. Dan sebagai akibatnya, setelah setengah jam, Deidara harus mengoleskan balsem ke lehernya yang terasa ngilu.

"Jam satu siang masih lama, un," kata Deidara muram. "Ah…jangan-jangan Den Sasori masih harus pergi sama teman-temannya," kata Deidara.

Beginilah kegiatan Deidara setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Melihat jam dinding sambil nonton TV dan makan pop corn **–pembantu macam apa itu?!-** dan menunggu Sasori pulang sekolah. Hanya Sasori yang di tunggu. Bahkan Deidara tak peduli jika seandainya Yuki dan Yuuichi di temukan terkapar di suatu tempat.

Telepon berbunyi. Deidara segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo assalamualaikum, who is there?" tanya Deidara sok Inggris dan berlagak kalo dirinya adalah majikan dan pemilik rumah ini.

"Gak usah sok bule, deh lo!" kata suara di seberang, suara khas orang tua, bau tanah, dan mendekati sakratul maut **–Author di bantai ama yang merasa-**

"Eh, Tuan Kakuzu?" Deidara nyengir. "Tumben Tuan nelpon?"

"Gue tanya, gimana keadaan Orochimaru?" tanya Mr. Kakuzu.

"Ya ya ya…koki kesayangan Tuan baik-baik saja. Dia gak mati, kok," kata Deidara.

"Syukurlah….," kata Mr Kakuzu menghembuskan nafas legah. "Ketiga putraku?"

"hah? Tiga putra?" Deidara heran. "Sama Hidan?"

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasori, Yuuichi dan Yuki?! Lagian ngapain satpam nyentrik itu elo bawa2 jadi anak gue?!" bentak Mr Kakuzu.

"Yuki?? Sebenernya dia cewek ato cowok, sih?" gumam Deidara

"Elo sendiri sebenernya cewek ato cowok??" kata Mr Kakuzu tersinggung.

"Sampai sekarang saya masih bimbang," batin Deidara.

"Mereka baik, kok. Hanya kemarin Den Yuuichi sempat kejang-kejang karena alergi," jawab Deidara.

"Bilang ke mereka, gue pulang beberapa tahun lagi,"

"Kalo gitu ngapain nelpon sekarang?!" tanya Deidara gemas.

"Ya…gue hanya gak pengen mereka terus mengharapkan gue pulang cepat," kata Mr Kakuzu lirih

"Tuan jangan khawatir." Kata Deidara. "Yang mereka harapkan pulang cepat adalah uang Tuan dan gaji kami. Sekalipun Tuan mati karena inflasi pun gak pengaruh," batin Deidara.

"Sejuta dua ratus….sejuta tiga ratus….sejuta empat ratus…," gumam Mr Kakuzu

"Hah?! Tuan mau naikkin gaji sayah?!" teriak Deidara senang

"Gak tuh," jawab Mr Kakuzu yang langsung membuat Deidara down. "Gue lagi ngitung laba gue, nih. Makanya, jangan ganggu!"

"Ya udah!"

BLAK! Deidara membanting telponnya dengan kesal. Yang nelpon siapa, yang di bilang ngeganggu siapa.

Telpon berdering lagi. Deidara segera mengangkatnya.

"Hal…,"

"Gaji bulan ini kepotong 200 ribu," suara Mr Kakuzu

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

"…low…," desis Deidara lirih dan dengan paras khas orang teraniaya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pelajaran pertama kelas XII IPS 3 **–Kelas Genk Everybody knows (mereka berlima di tumplek blek di kelas yang sama)-**, Geografi, Pak Zabuza Momochi. Tapi, berhubung Pak Zabuza kirim email ke TU yang isinya…

--

_Ngapunten, Bu / Pak penjaga TU, saya gak bisa ngajar karena saya lagi gak mood ngajar. Oke? Cup cup bye bye!_

_--_

setelah membaca email itu, sontak, Pak Iruka yang sebagai petugas TU langsung di bawa ke UKS.

Balik lagi ke kelas XII IPS 3. Kelas itu kini semakin riuh bak kapal pecah. maa-chan yang nyoret2 papan dengan tulisan _Yeha! Go to the hell, Zabuza! We'll kick your ass!_. Sungguh…tak sopan! Satsuki dan Ai-chan yang maen petak umpet di kelas, ada yang maen bola bekel, ada yang nyari kutu, ada yang mojok berduaan, juga ada Zerou-kun yang buka buku. Tentu saja bukan buku pelajaran, tetapi buku bokep. Waktu upacara kemarin, kata Pak Pein, selaku kepsek…

**Flash Back**

"_Anak2 seusia kalian, yang sudah remaja, sangatlah wajar jika punya keinginan untuk hal yang berbau bokep. Jadi, syah-syah saja,"_

_Untuk itulah, bokep di legalkan di sekolah ini. Maklum, kepseknya tak jauh beda. Di laci meja kerjanya bertumpuk belasan majalah play boy. Untuk itu pula lah, sekolah ini menjadi sekolah paporit. Cara yang jenius untuk mencari perhatian_

"_Sekolah kita kan Go International. Di luar negeri sono, hal bokep gak di larang,"_ _argumen Pak Pein waktu beberapa guru memprotes keras._

"_Setuju!" dukung Jiraiya sebagai guru BP. Mungkin karena gak ada yang mau jadi guru BP, akhinya di pilihlah Jiraiya._

"_Bapak kan BP, kok gitu, sih?" tanya Kushina yang berada di kelompok kontra._

"_BP, Bokep Pornografi. Kyahahahaha…," kata Jiraiya yang di sambut tawa Pein. Sedangkan guru yang lain niat membakar hidup2 dua orang ini._

"_Pak Pein, gak semua sekolah luar negeri mengsyahkan sesuatu yang berbau bokep," kata Pak Asuma_

"_Eh, apa maksud kamu? Saya sepuluh tahun sekolah di luar negeri, tauk!" kata Pein ngotot_

"_Ya, kami semua tahu, kalo Pak Pein lulusan sekolah luar negeri. Sekolah berandalan International," kata Kushina_

"_Gak heran, kebiasaan disana Bapak terapkan disini," dukung Asuma_

"_Ahahahaha….cukup terkenal juga gue," kata Pein sambil merangkul pundak Jiraiya dan mereka berlalu sambil tertawa tanpa dosa._

"_Siapa sih, orang yang milih Pein bokep ituh jadi kepsek?" dengus Kushina_

"_Yang pasti, yang milih dia adalah orang yang juga menyukai bokep," jawab Asuma_

**Flash Back Off**

Balik lagi ke kelas XII IPS 3.

Sasori menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya. Kalau gak ada guru, rasanya bosen juga di kelas.

"Sasori-kun," kata runa-chan sambil duduk di sebelah kiri Sasori, di sebelah kanan Sasori ada Suzume-chan. Sedangkan Itachi dan Nagami-kun duduk berdampingan di depan mereka sambil menghadap ke arah Sasori, runa-chan dan Suzume-chan.

"Hum?" kata Sasori tanpa menoleh.

"Lo ngapain, sih, muka elo suntuk gitu?" tanya Itachi perhatian. Sikap Itachi inilah yang sering menimbulkan kontraversi antara Sasori FC dan Itachi FC

"Pengen aja," kata Sasori cuek

"Elo pengen punya cewek?" tanya runa-chan

"Atau pengen punya mommy baru?" kata Nagami-kun

"Atau pengen punya gaya rambut baru??" tanya Suzume-chan gak nyambung.

"Atau mau punya Daddy baru?" tanya Itachi. "Daddy lo kan pelit dan kurang kasih sayang," kata Itachi perhatian.

"Gue bilang gue gak papa. Sono kalian," kata Sasori

Hp Sasori berbunyi. Sms

Sasori membacanya. Dari Deidara….

_--_

_Den, kapan pulang?_

_--_

Sms yang gak wajar….**-Author merinding- **untung Itachi, runa-chan, Suzume-chan dan Nagami-kun gak mengetahuinya.

Sasori membalasnya.

--

_Jam 1 siang, kayak biasa._

_--_

"Dari siapa, sih?" kata Nagami-kun penasaran.

"Bukan urusan lo," kata Sasori sewot. Dalam hati ia berpikir, untuk apa dia merahasiakan kalo sms tadi dari Deidara, pembantunya? Untuk apa?

Hp Sasori berbunyi lagi

--

_Ya sudah, saya tunggu, Den. Hati-hati yah…_

_--_

Sasori membalasnya.

--

_Iya. Cepet balikin tuh HP Orochimaru. Jangan maen nyolong HP dan pulsa orang_

_--_

"Oh….,"

Sasori menoleh dan mendapati keempat temannya telah berdiri dengan mulut meng 'oh' di belakangnya.

"Dari Deidara, yah….," kata keempat temannya kompak

Sasori hanya mampu keluar kelas. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Entah, kenapa cowok keren itu bersemu malu dan menghindar karena ketahuan mendapat sms dari pembantu pria nya. Catat, pembantu PRIA nya!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Talkshow**

**Yuki : Allow…**

**Sasori : Huh –membuang muka dengan judes-**

**Yuki : Elo kenapa, sih? Harusnya elo seneng, kan, jadi kakak gue**

**Sasori : adanya juga elo yang seneng jadi adek gue!**

**Yuki : trus kenapa? Elo gak suka gue jadiin elo cowok terkeren, anak dari Mr Kakuzu yang kaya abies!! Majikan dari Deidara, Orochimaru dan Hidan??**

**Sasori : Bukan ituh!! Gue keberatan pada paragraf terakhir! Gue kayak punya tanda2 penyakit ganas, menjijikkan dan memalukan**

**Yuki : apaan?**

**Sasori : penyakit yaoi-sis**

**Yuki : ??**

**S : Pokoknya chapter depan gue gak mau di gituin lagi!! Kembalikan kehormatanku!!**

**Y : Okeh. Kalo gue gak lupa**

**S: Awas lo! –mengacungkan jari tengah kanan dan kiri-**

**Y : REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 : Konan & Tobi appear

**YEAH!! Ketemu lagi dengan saiah, author yang demen banget bikin fic akatsuki. Kali ini saya juga akan mempertahankan hal ituh dengan bikin fic akatsuki ini. Hahaha…tentu saja genre nya masih humor. Dan saya ingin minta maap jika ada beberapa tokoh yang terkesan OOC dan gila. Mengertilah…saya hanya ingin membuat fic sekocak dan segila mungkin XP. **

**Kali ini saya akan menampilkan Akatsuki dan beberapa tokoh Naruto lainnya. Tapi tidak semuanya merupakan tokoh utama.**

**Pairing : SasoDei o **

**Warning : OOC, gomen. Sekedar untuk hiburan X)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, Yuki pemilik My Danna**

Balasan review:

Akasuna Jezz: Iya, entar kuusahakan muncul. Tapi gak di chapter ini, jeung, karena nieh chap dah kelar sebelum kamu review di tabok. Hum….begitulah tanda-tanda kalo seorang cowok dah mulai gag normal di bunuh Sasori

Naruchu-chan: Hahaha…maap kalo saya menjadikan kamu sebagai cucu dukun XD. Gimana gak ancur kalo kepseknya aja dah biang kehancuran?! di DO ma Pein

Lucious Shiro-kun : Hahaha…tumben kau memberi doa yang baik? di tampar.

Ainara Aya: Iya…aku juga suka ma pen name barumu…. Yep, jujur, aku terkadang menyesal menjadikan Sasuke adik kelasku….

meL-chan River: yo! Kamu disini nongol! Tapi gak dengan sifat yang kamu minta. Ah…pokoknya jadi Uchiha kan, jeung??

Rin Kajuji: Iya, sama-sama. Kamu se-gank ma Sasuke. Jadi iri aku…X(

GoodBoy Tobi: Woah!! Kakakkuhhh…teriak-teriak lebay posisimu emang yahut banget. Segeng ma cowok2 keren gituh…lha geng ku?? Pada cewek semua…. Iya. Aku terpaksa bikin nama Kakak jadi Suzume. Gak papa kan? Kan ada yang namanya nyaris sama ma Kak Rin…Ya, aku akan tetep jadi pemuja Akatsuki yang penggemarnya akhir-akhir ini mulai menurun. Kayak Kak Rin…) tumben manggil aku dengan kata 'Diva' –sweat dropped-

Yaoifans : ahaha…kita sama-sama penggemar yaoi yah?? mengajak tos, tapi di cuekin. Iya, disini SasoDei. Tapi gak ada SasuNaru. Pengennya juga bikin SasuNaru, tapi aku gak bisa…merana

Cweeniez.narsis: Iya, makasih yah…saya bikin geng NoBodyKnows karena saya suka banget ma lagu band jepang ituh…itu Band kan??

Suna no Yuki: Iya, ini juga SasoDei

Runaway-dobe: Hahaha…tak ada kakak kelas, brondong pun jadi…di cekik runa-chan. Hm…tauk deh…nanti kamu ma siapa…kalo Naru dah ama Sasuke, kamu rela? Kamu mau Orochimaru yang menggantikan Naru?? di cincang

HAnAzonO kAOru: iya…hehehe…sekali lagi maap yah…makasih buat dukungannya…

Chiby Angel-chan: Hay hay! Yah..makasih ya…ini memang SasoDei berapa kali aku harus nulis hal yang sama -.-'

ChYa.AmpunDaaahhh: hum…kayaknya gak bisa deh…soalnya, saya gak bisa bikin OC tertentu secara khusus jadian ma Itachi, kecuali kalo saya bikin lowongan buat jadi pacarnya. Entar dikira tak fair lagi…maap yah….selain itu, rekues kamu gak sesuai ma planningku

Uzumaki Anoelle: Yah…entar saya usahakan kamu muncul, tapi di chap depan yak!!

Olivia Smith : Thanks for reading my fic someone helps meee!! My English's so bad! are you an Indonesian or what?? Gue gak bisaaaaaa!! Hope you know what I mean.

Sora Echizen: Hahaha…iya! Emang saya mau punya pembantu kayak Dei itu? Pembantu saya emang parah-parah…entah darimana Kakuzu memungut mereka

Zerou: ya maap, mas…kan ini hanya fic. Dan ini semua hanya di rekayasa tanpa dis engaja…jadi saya gak tahu kalo situ suka Hinata ma kelas IPA Maap yah…

darkerThanDarkness: ganti nama lu?? Kapan I'm Hatake update? Yah…hanya 98?? Pelit! Kayak guru Fisika ku!! guru Fisika saya: Huachim! hoho…saya dah baca nkrm. Iya…saya tak menyangka ada KakuxOro. Tapi disini gak ada KakuOro kok. mana mau Kakuzu ma koki mengerikan gitu? di tampol penggorengan plus arangnya

Dhieenn.Glocyanne : kamu ada kok, jeng!! Baca deh…apalagi kamu akan muncul lagi di chap ini. Ini panjang loh!! 13 halaman Word! Rekor saya!!

Ryuuta: Iya, saya dah baca. Kapan update Rookie?? Haha…saya emang XI IPA 2!! HIDUP XI IPA 2!!

Yuuichi93: haha…kebetulan sekali dong kalo gitu? Sebenernya saya juga suka tidur pulas pas pelajaran Sejarah! Abis ngebosenin sieh. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, napa! di sambit penghapus ma Guru Sejarah gue

Nagami: Iya, sama-sama. –speechless-

Miyu201: Kakuzu akan sayang siapa saja yang menyayangi uang

Nae-rossi uchiha : bukan ooc, jeung. Tapi OC. OOC itu out of character ingat petuah Kak Rin kalo OC itu yah OC gue gak tahu singkatannya!!

Yuyuyuyuyuy : Maap…kayaknya pesan kamu terlalu banyak deh…entar cerita ini malah nyeritain kamu lagi…di sodok. Sekali lagi maap, saya kan udah nampilin kamu di chapter sebelumnya. Kamu sekelas ma Everybodyknows…so, gak mungkin kan kalo tiba-tiba kamu jadi pengawas rumahku?? Maap yah…. Saya tetap berterima kasih atas reviewnya yang ampe 6 kali! Kamu adalah pereview massal saya…makasih yah…dan maapkan aku….

SaSoRiLuVhDeiDaRa: yei! Kita sama! Saya juga suka SasoDei. Iya, makasih yah…

Yoshiku-chan : kayaknya udah gak ada lowongan lagi…entar malah cerita ini gak kelar dan malah melenceng dari tujuan awalnya…maap yah…oh…anak baru? Aku mau ngucapin, selamat bergabung di FF yah!!

puteeChan Chocolala : disini saya sebagai cewek, tapi kayak cowok tingkah lakunya. Gituh…hahaha…tomboy lah! Gimana bisa kita menyuruh solat dan puasa pada orang atheis kayak Deidara?! Yah…saya pasti akan munculin kamu…tapi bukan di chapter inih…sabar ya, jeung!!

Thanks for you all!! Senang nya saya…. Makasih banyak…makasih banyak atas partisipasinya…. O ya, buat yang rekuesnya tak saya kabulkan, saya minta maap. Saya hanya ingin my danna tetap pada jalur awalnya tanpa ada tambah-tambahan lagi. Maap yah…maap….

And Finally, happy reading (NB: Ini fic chapter terpanjang!! 13 halaman! Semoga tidak bosan )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid sontak menghambur keluar kelas.

"Yuki-kun," teriak seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Yuki.

"Kisame-chan, ada apa?" tanya Yuki saat cowok berambut biru itu telah sampai di depannya. Mereka sekarang ada di tempat parkir murid **–NB: Kisame disini adalah cowok, tapi di panggil cewek. Dun know why :D-**

"Aku nebeng pulang, yah." Kata Kisame-chan, anggota Nobody Knows

"Emang kemana motor Yamaha Mio mu?" tanya Nda-chan yang sampai bersama Ino, Sei-chan dan Temari.

"Ah….Mio ku rusak," kata Kisame-chan dengan wajah sedih

"Rusak? Bukannya kemarin masih lo pake buat kebut-kebutan liar di jalan sepi belakang sekolah?" tanya Ino yang up to date untuk urusan gossip

"Mio ku kebelah jadi dua waktu aku nyaris nabrak sepeda roda tiga anak kecil," kata Kisame-chan

"Hah? Kebelah jadi dua gara2 sepeda anak kecil?" Nda-chan melongo heran

"Parah amat…," Sei-chan dan Temari menggeleng-geleng heran

"Aku kan bilang nyaris nabrak," sela Kisame. "Karena aku gak tega nabrak anak kecil, aku ngehindar dan langsung nabrak truk gandeng,"

"WOAH!" pekik Yuki dan Sei-chan kaget. "No wonder Mio lo kebelah jadi dua,"

"Gak tega nabrak anak kecil? Maksud lo, kalo yang mo lo tabrak itu nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek, elo tega nabrak?" kata Ino

"Udahlah…Yuki-kun, bareng yah…," kata Kisame sambil melekatkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon. "Plissss….,"

"Okeh. Gue yang bonceng," kata Yuki

"Tapi Yuki, rumah elo ama rumah Kisame-chan kan berlawanan." Kata Sei-chan

"Ya udah. Elo aja yang anter dia," Yuki mendorong Kisame-chan hingga jatuh bersimpuh di bawah kaki Sei-chan.

"Yuki-kun kejam…," rintih Kisame

"Hah? Lha gue gimana? Gue kan mo bareng pulang ama Sei-chan," kata Ino, Temari dan Nda-chan yang niat nebeng di mobil Honda Jazz Sei-chan. Itu bukan milik Sei-chan, tapi karena ayah Sei-chan buka bengkel mobil, makanya Sei-chan sering gonta-ganti mobil kalo kesekolah.

"Kalian kan bisa semobil ma Kisame-chan," kata Kisame-chan. "Kisame janji gak bakal gigit, kok,"

"Ogah!!" bentak Nda-chan, Temari dan Ino bareng.

"Kalo gitu…," Yuki tolah-toleh. Dan melihat Yuuichi mengayuh sepeda vederalnya, melintas di depan mereka. "Hoi! Adek gue!"

Yuuichi gak noleh. Gak merasa jadi adek Yuki-kun.

PLUK! Yuki ngelempar batu sebesar genggaman tangannya ke arah Yuuichi-kun. Otomatis, GUBRAK! Yuuichi-kun jatuh dari sepedanya.

"Eh….Kakak," kata Yuuichi-kun. "Maap. Ada apa?" yang nyambit siapa, yang minta maap siapa

"Nih…elo anter temen gue pulang," Yuki menunjuk Ino.

"Wah…okeh! Okeh! Siap!" Yuuichi langsung mendirikan sepedanya yang roboh dengan semangat. "Ayo! Ayo!"

"Yuki…kok gue naik sepeda, sih?" tanya Ino risih.

"Udah! Di jamin selamat!" kata Yuuichi bersemangat over.

"Gue gak yakin gue bakal selamat kalo elo semangat over gituh," bentak Ino. Dia melihat sepeda Yuuichi. "Mana? Gak ada boncengannya gini. Gue mo duduk dimana?"

"Ya elo berdiri lah," kata Sei-chan dan Kisame-chan kompak.

"Apa?? Maksud lo, gue di bonceng sambil berdiri??" Ino kaget

"Udah lah…," kata Temari. "Jangan manja,"

Dengan cemberut dan takut, Ino naik ke sepeda Yuuichi dan berdiri sambil memegang pundak Yuuichi-kun.

"Pegang yang kuat, yah…," kata Yuuichi. "Aku pake mesin turbo, nih…,"

"Bacot," dengus Ino kesal.

"Trus gue gimana??" tanya Temari dan Nda-chan setelah Ino dan Yuuichi pergi.

"Elo berdua gue bonceng aja," kata Yuki. "Bertiga!"

"Apa??"

"Kalian ragu akan kemampuan gue??" belalak Yuki tersinggung.

"Iya," kata Nda-chan dan Temari

"Dalam sebulan, elo kan 15 kali jatuh dari motor Ninja elo ituh," kata Temari. "Bawa motor segitu gedenya, ngebut lagi,"

"Kakak gueeeeeeee!!" teriak Yuki saat Limosine Sasori melintas di depan mereka.

"Perasaan Yuki gak pernah manggil saudaranya dengan nama mereka. Selalu 'Kakak gue' dan 'adek gue'," pikir Nda-chan sweat dropped.

"Ada apa sih, kamu teriak-teriak?!" bentak Sasori saat berhenti di depan mereka dan menurunkan jendela Limosinenya. Sasori berada di balik kemudi dan di sampingnya terdapat seorang cewek yang cantik banget. Cewek itu bernama Dhieenn-chan, sang ketua cheerleaders.

"Temen gue anterin pulang, yah??" pinta Yuki.

"KYAAAA!! Mau di anter Sasori-san!!" kata Nda-chan, Temari, Sei-chan dan Kisame-chan

Yuki, Sei, Nda, Temari menatap jengkel ke arah Kisame yang lagi starry eyes ke wajah Sasori dan Limosine nya

"Elo katanya bareng ma Sei!! Gimana sueh?!" bentak Nda-chan yang merasa berat jika semobil dengan Kisame

"Gak, ah!! Aku mau bareng Sasori-san!! Kalian ajah yang bareng Sei-chan," kata Kisame

"Enak ajah!!" sembur Temari dan Nda-chan bareng, hingga Kisame ngumpet di belakang Yuki. "Giliran ada yang bagus dikit ajah langsung nyerobot!!"

"Sasori, bukannya kita mau jalan??" tanya Dhieenn-chan di samping Sasori dengan nada terganggu.

Sasori menatap sejenak gadis itu. Lalu menoleh ke Yuki dan teman-teman.

"Naik aja,"

"HURRAY!!" kata Nda-chan, Temari dan Kisame-chan senang dan langsung menghambur masuk ke mobil Sasori dan duduk di jok belakang.

"Lo kok masuk?!" bentak Temari saat Kisame duduk di antara Nda-chan dan Temari.

"Ih…sono!! Jangan nempel ke gue!!" Nda-chan mendorong Kisame ke Temari

"Sono!! Jangan ke gue!!" Temari mendorong Kisame ke Nda-chan

Dan begitulah, Kisame jadi dorong-dorongan antara Temari dan Nda-chan.

"Ini yang kamu sebut kencan?!" desis Dhieenn-chan sebal pada tiga makhluk ribet di belakang mereka

Sasori hanya diam dan melajukan Limosine nya.

Limosine Sasori berlalu dengan 4 orang dan 1 siluman hiu di dalamnya.

"Kita pulang," kata Yuki pada Sei-chan yang terpuruk sedih

"Tahu gini gue gak bawa mobil tadi," ujar Sei-chan

-oOo-

"Ada apa, sih lo??" tanya Hidan heran saat melihat Deidara mondar-mandir sambil berkali-kali melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di pos satpam.

Waktu itu Hidan hendak melaksanakan ritual rutinnya di depan pos satpam dan Deidara berada di pos satpam juga.

"Den Sasori kok gak pulang-pulang, yah?" Deidara melongok ke luar pagar. "Ini udah jam 1 lewat 10 menit,"

"Napa sih lo?? Wajar, dong. sekarang malam minggu. Remaja kayak Den Sasori pasti pulang telat. Kencan!" kata Hidan yang langsung membakar jiwa Deidara

"Apa?" desis Deidara lirih

"Apanya yang apa?" kata Hidan sambil mulai menusuk tikus malang di tangannya dengan sabitnya.

"Kencan??" tanya Deidara drop

Hidan hanya mengangguk sambil menjilat darah tikus dari sabitnya. Membuat Deidara nyaris mau muntah

"Gak mungkin," Deidara menggeleng-geleng

"Kenapa enggak?" tanya Hidan sambil membuat lingkaran dengan darah tikus tadi dengan gambar segitiga di dalam lingkaran itu. Gambar yang tak bermakna. "Den Sasori kan remaja. Normal kalo dia kencan."

Deidara diam. Wajahnya tertunduk. Hidan berlalu, mengambil ember, sabun, dan lap pel di dalam pos satpam

"Napa lo?" Hidan heran saat melihat Deidara menunduk lesu. Kali ini, Hidan menyiram gambar dengan darah tadi dengan air, lalu menuangkan sabun pembersih lantai ke atasnya.

Deidara tak menjawab. Hidan pun menggosok-gosok lantai yang bercap darah itu dengan lap pel nya sampai bersih. Nah! Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia ngegambar gambar tadi dengan darah kalo akhirnya langsung di bersihkan gini??

"Aha!!" teriak Hidan keras yang membuat jantung Deidara nyaris copot! Sungguh mendadak…. "Elo suka Den Sasori, kan?? Hayoooo….ngaku, deh!!" tebak Hidan kena sasaran

Deidara membalikkan badan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hidan. Cowok itu langsung berlari menuju ke dalam rumah. Saat Deidara pergi, seulas senyum kecil terlukis di wajah manis Deidara. Aih...memuakkan

-oOo-

"Makasih," kata Ino saat ia telah berada di depan rumahnya setelah di antar Yuuichi-kun.

"Gak papa," kata Yuuichi-kun ramah. Lalu cowok itu menyodorkan tangannya

"Ino," kata Ino sambil menyambut sodoran tangan Yuuichi

"Iya. Aku tahu kamu Ino," kata Yuuichi sambil tetap menyodorkan tangan.

"Trus ngapain tangan elo masih gitu??" tanya Ino

"Ongkos nya, Neng," kata Yuuichi. "Kata papih, semua itu gak ada yang gratis!"

"Ah??" Ino sweat dropped

"Sini. 5 ribu," kata Yuuichi sadis

"Huh!" Ino menyerahkan 5 ribuan dengan gak ikhlas ke tangan Yuuichi. dan Yuuichi langsung pergi.

"Ahahaha…side job ku berjalan lancar! Papih pasti senang kalo tahu aku bisa cari uang sendiri," pikir Yuuichi riang

-oOo-

"Makasih Sasori-san…," kata Temari saat ia turun dari Limosine Sasori.

Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Sono, deh!" kata Dhieenn-chan di samping Sasori. "Ganggu aja," desisnya jengkel

"Hahaha…Nda-chan, selamat berduaan dengan Kisame!!" ejek Temari

"Awas loeh yaaa!!" Nda-chan mengeluarkan tangannya dari kaca mobil dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya!!

Na'as!! Sebelum Nda-chan sempat menarik tangannya, Kisame dengan innocentnya menutup kaca mobil itu dengan tombol yang di tekannya.

"UGWAAAAAAAAAA!! WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORON?!" bentak Nda-chan sadis tepat ke muka Kisame

-oOo-

Yuki menghentikan motornya di depan pagar rumahnya. Lalu ia turun dari motor sportnya itu.

"Eh? Non Yuki? Motornya?" tanya Hidan

"Bawa ke garasi, ya Mang Hidan!!" kata Yuki sambil berlari melintasi halaman dan langsung masuk ke rumah

"Dasar aneh," Hidan menggeleng-geleng. "Kenapa musti capek-capek lari dan naruh motor nya di pager gini, sih??" Hidan pun menuntun motor Yuki ke garasi. Sssttt….Mang Hidan gak bisa mengemudikan motor. Dia juga gak bisa mengemudikan sepeda vederal Yuuichi. Maklum, orang desa. Ahaha…Mang Hidan bisanya hanya mengemudikan Limosine Sasori. Dasar pilih-pilih yang keren!

"Hello everybody!" teriak Yuki saat memasuki rumahnya. Dan mendapati seseorang tiduran di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kyaaaa!! Tobiii!!" Yuki segera berlari ke arah ponakannya ituh.

"Ahahahah…Kak Yuki!!" teriak Tobi sambil bangun dari tidurnya

"Ama siapa kesini? Kapan nyampek sini?" tanya Yuki sambil duduk di samping Tobi

"Ama Kakak Konan," kata Tobi

"Trus Kakak Konannya mana?" tanya Yuki

"Masih di terminal,"

"Hah?"

"Iya. Tadi Tobi kepisah ama Kak Konan waktu di terminal. Ya udah, karena Tobi capek dan pengen cepet istirahat, akhirnya Tobi naik taksi deh, kesini," kata Tobi tanpa rasa bersalah

"Kok bisa kamu tahu rumah Kak Yuki disini? Kamu kan masih kecil" kata Yuki pada Tobi yang sudah berumur 16 tahun. Karena Tobi menderita penyakit authis, maka sifatnya masih kayak anak kecil banget!

"Gampang! Tobi bilang aja ke sopirnya gini, _Pak, kita brenti di rumah keluarga yang paling pelit ituh ya?_, gituh. Pak Sopirnya langsung tahu kalo yang di maksud adalah rumah Kak Yuki," kata Tobi

Yuki sweat dropped. "Gak nyangka, sifat papih ngebikin keluarga ini terkenal juga,"

"Kak Yuuichi dan Kak Sasori mana??" tanya Tobi

"Um…mungkin belom nyampek," kata Yuki. "O ya, Tobi dah nelpon Kak Konan? Kasihan kan, kalo Kak Konan di terminal terus?"

"Kak Konan gak bawa HP. Tenang aja, entar juga pulang sendiri,"

Tobi dan Konan adalah kakak beradik. Ayahnya adalah adik dari Mr Kakuzu. Tapi ayah Tobi dan Konan telah meninggal saat Mr Kakuzu meraih sukses dalam usahanya. Padahal saat Mr Kakuzu melarat, ayah mereka sehat-sehat saja. Kata orang-orang, kesuksesan Mr Kakuzu adalah pembawa sial. Ibu mereka pun juga telah meninggal. Entah karena apa. Katanya, malamnya ibu mereka tidur. Paginya udah gak bisa bangun. Nyawanya udah ilang. Aneh…

Yuki menyadari sesuatu. "Eh….kenapa kamu pake topeng gitu??" Yuki menunjuk topeng Teletubbies Pooh yang di pakai Tobi

"Hahahaha…dah bosen ama topeng Ryuuku Death Note!! Lagian Tobi suka banget ama Pooh!!"

"Oh…," Yuki swt. "Apa lain kali kau akan pakai topeng Nate River??" batin Yuki

"Deidaraaaaaaaaaa!! Bawain Tobi minum dooooooooooooonnggg…," teriak Yuki keras…

Di kamar Deidara…

Deidara menutup wajah nya dengan selimut dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Sudah berapa liter air mata yang ia tumpahkan gara-gara omongan Hidan tadi.

Deidara mengambil HP Orochimaru yang masih di curinya. Mumpung Orochimaru lagi ikut arisan pembantu se-RT di balai desa.

Deidara menekan beberapa tombol. Lalu ia menunggu….

-oOo-

"Makasih, Kak Sasori…," kata Nda-chan saat telah sampai di depan rumahnya bersama Kisame-chan. Bukannya mereka tinggal serumah, tapi Kisame-chan di paksa turun oleh Dhieenn-chan yang merasa risih hiu sok cute itu semobil dengan dia dan Sasori. Padahal, jarak rumah Kisame dengan rumah Nda-chan masih 3 kilo lagi. Merana….

Limosine Sasori kembali melaju.

"Huh, akhirnya mereka pergi juga," dengus Dhieenn-chan jengkel

Sasori hanya diam. HP nya tiba-tiba berdering. Deidara calling…

"Ngapain sih, nih babu bolak-balik kontak gue," batin Sasori. Karena Sasori majikan yang baik hati, maka di jawabnya telepon itu. Siapa tahu ada ada apa-apa di rumah sana. Mungkin papih udah pulang, atau alergi Yuuichi kumat lagi gara-gara makan telur ular ceplok Orochimaru.

"Halo?"

"_Halo. Den Sasori kemana, sih? Kok gak pulang-pulang??" _tanya Deidara dengan suara serak. Sesekali sambil nyedot ingusnya.

"Um…aku mau nganter temen, ini," kata Sasori. "Kamu nangis, Dei?"

"_Iya,"_ jawab Deidara dengan suara manja

"Siapa, sih, Sasori?" tanya Dhieenn-chan risih. "Plis, deh! Gak bisa apa, kita jalan dengan tenang berdua??"

Klik. Sambungan terputus

"Halo? Deidara? Halo?" ucap Sasori saat Deidara memutus sambungan telepon secara mendadak.

-oOo-

Deidara melempar HP Orochimaru hingga remuk ke arah tembok! Perasaannya sangat kesal dan jengkel! Ia harap dengan menelpon Sasori, akan bisa sedikit meredakan kemarahannya. Tapi….ternyata hanya bisa membuatnya tambah marah! Bayangkan! Apa yang kau rasakan jika orang yang kau cintai semobil dengan lawan jenis?! Wait, cinta?? Cinta??

"Ah…enggak!" Deidara menggeleng. "Mungkin tadi hanya suara laki-laki yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan." Pikir Deidara

"_Siapa, sih, Sasori?Plis, deh! Gak bisa apa, kita jalan dengan tenang berdua??"_. Suara itu terngiang kembali di otak Deidara (Deidara kalo denger pake otak, kalo mikir pake telinga. Gak heran kalo dia gak lulus TK)

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!! Masak Den Sasori yaoi, sih?! Mau jalan ma cowok!!" teriak Deidara dalam hati. Trus Deidara kira dirinya sendiri cowok atau cewek?? "Pasti itu suara cewek! Pasti itu pacarnya! Pasti!"

"DEIDARAAAAAAAA!!" teriak Yuki sambil berlari ke kamar pembantunya yang terkenal sangat malas itu. "ELO BUDEG YA? GUE BILANG BIKININ MINUM!!" kata Yuki saat dia sampai di kamar Deidara dan melihat mata dan pipi Deidara basah. Juga melihat HP yang telah hancur berkeping-keping di depan tembok. HP Orochimaru….

"Apa?" tanya Deidara nyantai. "Lo gak lihat gue lagi nangis?" Deidara menunjuk matanya.

"Kenapa lo nangis??" tanya Yuki sambil duduk di tepi kasur Deidara.

"Deidara budeg! Deidara budeg!" kata Tobi sambil menari-nari dan mengacung-acungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Deidara.

Deidara melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Tobi dengan sorot yang berkata _"Gue bunuh lo! Lo gak tau kalo gue lagi patah hati?!"_

"Hiks…," Deidara menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Deidara cengeng! Deidara cengeng!" kata Tobi sambil masih menari-nari dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Kenapa, sih..?" tanya Yuki prihatin. Deidara kalo menangis kayak cewek banget. Makanya hati Yuki jadi tersentuh…

"Den Sasori….dia jalan ama cewek lain…," adu Deidara seperti seorang perempuan yang curhat kepada sahabatnya akan perselingkuhan pacarnya.

"Deidara yaoi! Deidara yaoi!" sela Tobi sambil masih menari dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya

"Brengsek! Diem gak lo, bocah?!" Deidara mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Tobi

"Oh…jadi elo suka Kakak gue?" tanya Yuki tanpa perasaan kaget setelah mengetahui ada makhluk yaoi di rumahnya.

Deidara mengangguk. "Banget,"

"Oh…trus kenapa elo gak ngomong ke Kakak gue?" kata Yuki dengan suara dan nada yang ikhlas menyerahkan kakak terkerennya kepada pembantu yaoi kayak Deidara.

"Gimana mo ngomong, orang gue baru menyadari perasaan gue semenit yang lalu, kok," kata Deidara.

"Ya, telpon aja Kak Sasori, mbok Deidara," kata Tobi.

"Sejak kapan gue kawin ama buapak lo?" dengus Deidara. Dari dulu, setiap Tobi kesini emang selalu bikin Deidara jengkel. Ngeselin banget!

"Iya, mbok! Telpon aja," dukung Yuki

"Nelpon pake apa, coba?? HP nya dah remuk, tuh," Deidara menunjuk HP Orochimaru yang tinggal sim card nya aja yang utuh.

-oOo-

Konan mondar-mandir untuk yang kesekian kalinya di terminal ituh. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendapat siulan jahil dari para lelaki iseng di terminal. Tapi Konan cuek. Ia harus menemukan Tobi. Adiknya itu kan belum sembuh dari sakitnya.

Konan menghampiri seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam dan baca koran sambil bersandar ke mobilnya di terminal itu. Mobil BMW. Heran…apa bisa baca kalo pake kacamata hitam gituh??

"Maap," kata Konan sopan. "Apa Anda melihat anak….um…maksud saya remaja laki-laki. Pakai topeng Pooh, um…ituloh…salah satu tokoh di anime Jepang yang terkenal ituh…," kata Konan. Pooh tokoh anime Jepang?! "Trus…rambutnya hitam pendek,"

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan melepas kacamatanya. Dia menatap Konan.

"Apa anda tahu?" tanya Konan

"……….."

"……….,"

"……….,"

"……….,"

"……….,"

"………..,"

"………..,"

"………..,"

"I love you at the first sight," kata laki-laki itu sambil bersujud dan menggenggam tangan Konan. "Will you marry me??"

GUBRAK!!

-oOo-

Yuuichi memasuki ruang tengah bersama Sasuke dan seorang gadis kecil. Tadi kebetulan saja Yuuichi bertemu dengan Sasuke saat tuh cowok baru keluar dari minimarket bersama gadis kecil itu. Dan Yuuichi memaksa mereka untuk mampir ke rumahnya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa….Tobi!! My little angel!!" Yuuichi berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya saat bertemu dengan Tobi yang asyik main PS di ruang tengah

"Kak Yuuichi…..my big angel!!" Tobi merentangkan kedua tangan sambil berlari ke arah Yuuichi

Saat jarak mereka dekat, Tobi masih tidak berhenti dan meneruskan larinya ke arah belakang Yuuichi. Yuuichi berhenti dan menoleh heran ke Tobi yang kini berada di belakangnya.

PLUK!! Tobi memeluk gadis di samping Sasuke

"Kak Yuuichi…my big angel….," desis Tobi di telinga gadis kecil itu

Sasuke dan Yuuichi : -swt parah-

"Kakak…," gadis itu menoleh ke Sasuke dengan wajah memerah

"Lepasin Mel-chan!" Sasuke melepas paksa pelukan Tobi pada adeknya

"HUWOAH!!" Tobi berjingkat kaget. "Siapa kamu!? Maen peluk-peluk akuh!!" Tobi menuding Mel-chan yang juga sedang kaget gara-gara suara Tobi barusan yang nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak

Mel-chan segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke. Merasa takut sekaligus jijik pada cowok bertopeng Pooh di depannya ini.

"Tobi, Kak Yuki mana?" tanya Yuuichi pada Tobi yang sekarang tengah menatap pada Mel-chan yang mengintip di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Oh…dia lagi di kamar Deidara!" kata Tobi yang sekarang maju mendekati Mel-chan yang semakin terlihat takut dan memperkuat pegangannya di baju Sasuke

"APPAH?!" pekik Yuuichi

Yuuichi segera berlari menuju kamar Deidara, meninggalkan Tobi, Mel-chan dan Sasuke yang swt melihat larinya yang kurang dari 6 detik menghilang dari pandangan mereka

DUAKH!! Yuuichi mendobrak pintu Deidara sambil memegang kamera. Berharap ia dapat memfoto adegan yang dapat ia laporkan pada papih mereka tentang _affair _antara Yuki dan Deidara **–Plis deh!! Gue affair ma banci?!-**.

"Kak Yuki!! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar seorang laki-laki yang…..," ucapan Yuuichi terputus saat melihat Yuki tengah mendandani penampilan Deidara di depan cermin hiasnya yang retak jadi tiga.

"Appppah??" tanya Yuki yang menghentikan kegiatannya mengepang dua rambut Deidara. Deidara juga menoleh

Kamera yang di pegang Yuuichi dan siap membidik, jatuh dari pegangannya.

PRANG!!

Alamat uang jajan di potong dua bulan….

-oOo-

"Ayo, dong!! kenalan! Nama aku Tobi Lawliet, saudaranya detektif terkenal di sebuah manga itu loh…," kata Tobi yang masih menggoda Mel-chan

"Kakak….," Mel-chan menarik-narik baju Sasuke lemah dan nyaris menangis putus asa.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah cuek dan main PS di samping adiknya yang ketakutan.

Bel pintu berbunyi

"Ah….mungkin itu Kak Sasori!" cetus Tobi riang yang langsung melupakan Mel-chan dan berdiri, berlari ke arah pintu. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap serius dengan PS nya. Kata Yuuichi dulu pada Sasuke_"Anggap aja rumah sendiri,"_

"Kak Konan!!" kata Tobi melihat perempuan berambut biru di depannya ini

"Kamu kenapa ninggalin Kakak, dasar bocah sialan!!" bentak Konan sambil menjewer telinga Tobi, tak peduli pada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya ini. Laki-laki yang Konan temui di terminal tadi dan bersedia mengantarkan Konan.

"Maap, Kak. Tobi tadi lupa kalo Tobi punya Kakak," kata Tobi yang membuat tangan Konan semakin keras menjewer telinganya.

"Uh! Sampai kapan, sih, penyakit kamu itu sembuh??" gerutu Konan. "Hei, kamu, bawa masuk koperku," kata Konan pada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya

Laki-laki itu mendengus sebal, tapi di angkatnya juga koper Konan

Konan, Tobi dan Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ruang tengah

"Siapa Tob?" kata Sasuke saat mendengar langkah orang memasuki ruang tengah

"Gak tau, nih, main masuk ajah," kata Tobi yang langsung di jitak Konan

Sasuke menoleh dan berdecak kagum saat melihat perempuan anggun berambut biru yang berdiri di samping Tobi. Dan sasuke juga langsung berdecak ngeri campur ilfil dan kaget ngelihat laki-laki berpierching hampir memenuhi wajahnya yang berdiri di samping Konan. Laki-laki itu juga tampak kaget melihat Sasuke

"Kepsek?!" cetus Sasuke kaget sambil menunjuk Pein dengan jari tengah kirinya.

"Unknown boy?!" kata Pein sambil menuding Sasuke dengan kaki kirinya. Maklum, kedua tangannya sedang menjinjing koper Konan.

"Kalian dah kenal??" tanya Konan heran

-oOo-

**Talkshow :**

**Sauce-cay : -menghapus namanya dan menulisnya kembali-**

**Sasuke : apaan tuh, gue jadi unknown boy. Jelas-jelas gue geng Nobody knows yang terkenal itu.**

**Yuki : Maklum…Pein katrok dan kuper**

**Pein : -nonjok Yuki, lalu meneruskan membaca majalah Play Boy-**

**Sasuke : Gue rada OOC gitu yah??**

**Yuki : Gak papa. Chapter depan akan ku kembalikan ke kerenanmu**

**Sasuke : Huh, tak usah la yaw**

**Yuki dan Pein : swt**

**Sasuke : Chapter depan tentang apa??**

**Yuki : Tak perlu ku beri tahu sekarang**

**Sasuke : Pelit**

**Yuki : Biarin. Namanya juga anak Kakuzu!**

**Pein : Review yah –sambil masih membaca majalah laknat itu-**


	4. Chapter 4 : Oh No! Sasori di tembak?

"Gituh

**YEAH!! Ketemu lagi dengan saiah, author yang demen banget bikin fic akatsuki. Kali ini saya juga akan mempertahankan hal ituh dengan bikin fic akatsuki ini. Hahaha…tentu saja genre nya masih humor. Dan saya ingin minta maap jika ada beberapa tokoh yang terkesan OOC dan gila. Mengertilah…saya hanya ingin membuat fic sekocak dan segila mungkin XP. **

**Kali ini saya akan menampilkan Akatsuki dan beberapa tokoh Naruto lainnya. Tapi tidak semuanya merupakan tokoh utama.**

**Pairing : SasoDei XDD **

**Warning : OOC, gomen. Sekedar untuk hiburan X)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, Yuki pemilik My Danna**

Balasan repiu :3

Lucious Shiro-kun : Mai mad prend! :3 saya harus bales apa yah?? Ah…thanks for the review **–kabur sebelum di timpuk sendal Sei yang ilang di HS :3-**

Cantik-Chan : Ah…cermin itu dah rusak jauh sebelum Yuki ngedandanin Deidara. Thanks dah review :3

meL-chan : heh…kalo kau muncul separuh dari jumlah halaman penuh, entar malah main chara nya kamu, Jeng! Hum…kau kan udah sepakat waktu ku sms dulu, jeng **–nendang Mel- **makasih dah review, jeng!

Suna no Yuki : Merana udah jadi semboyan utama hidup Deidara, kok **–ditimpuk lap pel- **makasih atas review nya XDD

Akasuna Jezz : Hahahaha…saya juga sering ilfil pas bagian itu :3 kalo Mio nya kebelah jadi dua pas nabrak truk gandeng, kenapa Kisame gak ikut kebelah juga?? Saya sendiri juga penasaran **–dilemparin pecahan2 Mio Kisame-** thanks for the review

Naruchu-chan : Ponakanku yang maniak u - - - - - - -r :3 hm…malah awalnya saya berencana menjadikan Kisame pacarmu lho…**-ditimpuk u - - - - - - - r ipar Matt XDD- **Thanks dah rep!!

Rin Kajuji : Iya…tapi Kisame kok gak mati yah?? **–mengharapkan Kisame kebelah jadi dua-** thanks for the review :3

LvNa-cHaN : Entahlah…saya juga tidak tahu kenapa membuat tokoh utama fic ini jadi merana getoh…**-ditendang-** makasih dah RnR

Ainara aya : Oh…kouhai ku yang udah jarang ol fs T.T Hidan kan dari dulu emang kagak jelas! Tapi dia adalah pemangsa tikus nomor dua setelah ular pada rantai makanan, lho…**-ditimpuk buku Sains-** trims dah RnR

PuteeChan Chocolala : Tenang ajah…kau pasti muncul, sabar aja…:3 tapi bukan di chapter ini, lho…**-kabur-** pokoknya kau ada, kok! Dhieenn?? Dibilang cewek Sasori bukan…dibilang temen juga bukan…musuh juga bukan..sahabat bukan **–digibeng Dhieenn-** yah…mungkin bisa dibilang kalo dia kekasih Sasori **–jangan gibeng saya dulu-** yang ke sekian belas, gitu **–silahkan gibeng saya-**. Mel itu adek Sasuke. Sasuke kan Cuma untuk Naruto…**-kyaaa!! Yaoi!!- **arigatou

Cweeniez.narsis : Makanya, dari awal kan udah saya bilang, chapter yang terpanjang! **-20 persen untuk balasan review TT.TT-** Aku juga pecinta OOC dan Yaoi! Lebih tepatnya Yaoi yang Ooc :3 merci!!

CheCheLoVeDeAtHnOtE : Hum…iya! Kamu pasti masuk Kamu masuk pake nama Cherry aja yah?? Tapi bukan di chapter ini, lho…trims dah RnR

nae-rossi chan : Hum…kau kan dah punya account, cepet bikin fic yak?? Aku juga tak tahu kepanjangan OC **–menunjukkan kebodohan di depan publik-** makasih dah review

Yoshiko Satsuki-chan : Walah…jadi kamu yuyuyuyuy yah?? :3 hum…jangan sedih…saya hanya tidak mau cerita ini melenceng dari tujuan awalnya :3 maap yak?? Makasih dah review!

.bLack.gemBeL. : Pein SM?? Bagus juga gelarnya :3 ini udah satu bulan lebih kan?? Ayam Hatake belom update juga **–nyekik kau (namamu sebenarnya siapa??)-** makasih dah review

Maa-chan-tik : Wah…penyakit Tobi yang kau sebutkan pada kagak ada yang bagus! Kasih AIDS kek! **–dilempar topeng Nate River-** makasih dah review

Chiby Angel-chan : Hum…kalo Deidara saya jadikan cewek, entar fiksi ini termasuk fiksi normal dong?? **–maksud??-** saya kena syndrome yaoi-freak…Oh…ini semua gara-gara kebanyakan berkhayal MattMello **–ditembak pake bom airmata oleh Matt-** TT.TT makasih dah review

Dhieenn.Glocyanne : Hahahaha…masak saya mau bilang kalo Sasori jalan ama gembel?? **-.bLack.gemBeL. , jangan tersinggung yak?? XD-** kamu emang masih muncul dalam beberapa chap kok :3 yah…Zabuza emang Cuma numpang nama doang XP thanks

nagami : Kamu emang gak ada. Tapi kamu masih muncul dalam beberapa chap kok…Everybodyknows getoh loh!! XDD thanks

Yuuichi93 : Kau emang anak kebanggaan Mr Kakuzu -.-' hum..Dei nangis ya karena Hidan ngomong kalo Sasori mungkin lagi kencan. Yah…pasti yaoi lah! **–ditimpuk sim card Oro-** makasih

GoodBoy Tobi : Hm…anou…Kak Rin…chapter ini ada Kak Rin. Tapi…anou…saya mau minta maap sebelum kau bunuh saya…**-kabur ke Gonzo, mau lihat tas Akatsuki. Cuma lihat, gak beli :3-** makasih…

runaway-dobe : Hah? Sasukebe? Apaan tuh?? **–gak merasa kalo itu sasuke-**. Runa mau ama Naru yah?? Hum…**-mikir berat-** dikit aja yak?? **–lariiiiiiiiii!!- **makasih, bro!!

Uzumaki Anoelle : Hahahaha…iya! Saya emang keren dan bikin orang ngocol **–balesan gak kreatip T.T-** thanks

icha.luv.deidei : Iya, kau adek Chya **–mengalah-** hum…kayaknya Deidara punya penggemar nieh…**-gak nyangka!! (ditendang)-**

SheilaLuv : Ah…gimana masih bisa nyolong HP Oro?? Wong HP nya udah tinggal sim card aja yang utuh?! **–Oro nangis lebay-** Hah…menurut Eila-senpai cerita ini bergeser dari SasoDei?? Saya udah berusaha agar tetep berada pada jalur yang benar, kok XD Iya! Adegan jari tengah akan saya sensor, tapi untuk kaki kiri boleh yah?? **–ditendang-** T.T Padahal Kak Rin sangat menyetujuinya **–nangis ke Kak Rin-** makasih, senpai! Saran Senpai sangat membantu!! Hidup SasoDei!!

Sora Echizen : Pein kan emang suka caper. Tapi kenapa musti di terminal?? Hah?? Emangnya kalo orang authis itu pada lumpuh semua?? **–ditendang-** makasih!!

Pandora The Dark Prince : -.-' iya. Ini juga di update. Makasih yah!!

NejiDemon : Padahal udah sejak lama Itachi pengen membunuhmu XDD Kau emang fans yang setia dan jujur, lho…Neji dan yang lain bakal muncul di chapter depan!! Huh…kayaknya yang yaoi disini Cuma SasoDei deh…**-geleng2-** emang parah dua makhluk itu…makasih yah!!

Yellow.box warehouse : Kau kouhai Seiryuu yah?? Met gabung di ff yah!! **–ngadain syukuran-** kau cowok yah?? **–nyadar-** Huh…emang dasar Hiu itu saja yang payah! Motor Mio kok dipake balapan liar?? **–didepak-** makasih atas reviewnya

heLLzCat : Ngebayangin Deidara yang pake piyama berenda warna pink itu?? **–aku ingat TT.TT, padahal berusaha melupakannya-** makasih yah…

akatsumi ayayuki : Ah…gak usah lebay **–ditendang-** gak papa. Jangan dihapus. Bagus, kok XDD Kalo emang kebetulan, it's okay **–sok Inggris-**

bella lestrange : Sekarang udah berhenti ngakak nya?? **–ditimpuk Limosine Sasori-** makasih dah RnR

SaSoRiLuVhDeiDaRa : Iya! Kita sama2 penggila yaoi SasoDei XD Thanks 4 the review XDD

Makasih buat kalian semua XDD Saya senang kalian masih mengikuti My Danna. Kali ini 12 halaman! Yeah! Lebih sedikit satu halaman dari chapter sebelumnya! Mungkin chapter depan jadi 11??

Makasih atas partisipasinya!! Ini hadiah untuk kesetiaan kalian **–nyebarin stiker Everybodyknows-** kalo gak mau, buang aja XP

Finally, Happy reading!! Moga gak bosan! **–siap2 ember buat muntah-**

-oOo-

"Gituh!" kata Yuki di akhir penjelasannya pada Yuuichi yang sekarang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Bukan karena menyesal telah menuduh kakaknya atau apa, tapi meratapi kameranya yang bernasib sama dengan HP Orochimaru. Remuk. Alamat Papih marah dua bulan penuh!!

"Jadi mau bantuin gak??" tanya Deidara yang sekarang tengah memasang pita warna pink ke kedua kepangannya.

Penampilan Deidara kini berubah akibat di sulap oleh Yuki. Rambutnya yang biasanya terurai panjang, kini di kepang dua, seperti kepangan para gadis desa itu loh…

Di atas kepalanya ada bando putih milik Yuki yang sengaja Yuki pinjamkan pada Deidara. Wajah Deidara kini di poles oleh bedak seharga 500 ribu, setelah sebelumnya ia menolak keras saat Yuki hendak memoles bibirnya dengan lip gloss merah tua.

Sekarang ia memakai celana Jeans robek di lutut, ikat pinggang berantai di pinggangnya, kain slayer yang melilit pergelangan tangannya, tatto mainan di lengannya yang bergambar kupu-kupu, dan kalung tengkorak di lehernya. Ia kini memakai sepatu boot ala koboi yang di curi Yuki dari lemari Mr Kakuzu.

Yup, Deidara kini seperti gadis polos desa jika di lihat hanya sebatas dagunya. Dan akan mirip menjadi preman jika di lihat dari dada sampai kakinya. Kombinasi yang sangat kontras, gadis polos dan preman bajingan.

Tangis Yuuichi reda setelah melihat penampilan Deidara yang bikin ia merasa mau muntah.

"Bantuin Deidara dapetin Kakak kita," kata Yuki sambil menepuk bahu Yuuichi.

"Un! Un!" Deidara mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Tapi, Yuki, kok dandanan gue kayak cewek campur preman gini, sieh??" kata Deidara yang entah kenapa baru menyampaikan keluhannya di saat semua telah beres.

"Hm….kamu pikir Kakak gue mau ama cowok??" jawab Yuki.

"Lha dia ituh apa?" kata Yuuichi menuding Deidara.

"Iya, gue apa??" Deidara menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gini, ngaca deh lo," Yuki menghadapkan tubuh Deidara pada cermin di samping mereka. "Tuh, wajah kamu dah cewek banget, kan?? Setidaknya, Kakak gue entar gak terlihat seme-seme amat."

"Un! Un! Gue uke ya?" Deidara sumringah.

"Ya iyalah…masak ya iya sih?! Wakil Presiden aja Jusuf Kalah, masak Jusuf Kasih?!" jawab Yuki. Deidara dan Yuuichi nosebleed.

"Jusuf Kala, kali!" ralat Deidara

"Tapi…identitas bahwa kamu cowok tetep gak ilang dan bisa terlihat pada kesan penampilanmu yang kayak preman banget ini," sambung Yuki.

"Bukankah malah penampilan dia sekarang tambah gak jelas?" komentar Yuuichi. "Wajah kayak banci, penampilan kayak cowok."

"Adek gue!! Bisa diem gak lo?" kata Yuki sambil mencekik leher Yuuichi.

"Ugh!" keluh Yuuichi sambil melepaskan cengkeraman Yuki di lehernya. "Iya, iya. Maap Kak," kata Yuuichi.

"Gini, kita buat rencana. Pokoknya, malam ini juga, perasaan Deidara harus tersampaikan pada Kakak kita!!" kata Yuki.

"Iya, suka-suka elo lah," kata Yuuichi pasrah.

-oOo-

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya," kata Tobi pada Pein yang saat itu pamit pulang. Tobi, Sasuke, Konan dan Mel-chan mengantar kepsek itu sampai pintu depan.

Pein mengangguk. Ia menatap Konan.

"Pikirin tawaranku tadi, yah?" kata Pein pada Konan.

Konan mengangguk. "Pikirin juga tawaran saya, yah…," kata Konan.

Pein mengangguk. Lalu berjalan mendekati BMW nya yang terparkir di halaman.

"Ati-ati, Oom!!" teriak Tobi. "Kalo jalan kakinya harus di angkat bergantian!!"

Pein berbalik dan tersenyum ke Tobi. Dalam hati ia menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Sayang banget adeknya gila kayak gitu," batin Pein.

-oOo-

"Semua bantuin, yaaaaahhhh!!" teriak Yuki dengan mikropon pada Sasuke, Mel-chan, Tobi, Yuuichi dan Konan! Hidan tak di anggap. Orochimaru belom pulang dari Balai Desa.

"Lo yakin, Ki?" tanya Konan heran. "Kakak lo kan keren. Masak mau elo jadiin seme, sieh?" tanya Konan sambil memandang risih pada penampilan Deidara.

Yuki mengangguk mantap. " Aku yakin Kakak gue bakal hidup bahagia dengan Deidara."

"Hn….kita pulang ajah, Mel," kata Sasuke sambil menyeret tangan Mel-chan.

"Eh??" Mel-chan kaget. Tapi menurut saja tangannya di seret Sasuke.

"Kalian! Woy!!" teriak Yuki sambil melempar stik PS dan mengenai kepala Sasuke.

"PS gueehhh….," Yuuichi nangis darah

"Jangan lepas tangan, dong! kalian kan dah terlibat!" protes Yuki.

"Hey! Sejak kapan gue ngomong gue mau terlibat?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Semua yang ada disini terlibat secara otomatis!!"

"Plis….bantu gue…," Deidara menatap Sasuke dengan starry eyes sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan nafsunya!

"Tuh! Belom apa-apa aja dia dah selingkuh dengan cowok lain!" kata Yuuichi yang masih gondok meratapi PS nya.

Sasuke mati suri on the spot.

-oOo-

Sasori memasuki ruang tamu dengan langkah gontai. Ia merasa amat capek sekali. Baru mengantar Dhieenn-chan jalan-jalan ke mall, ke salon, ke dufan, ke taman safari, ke taman laut bunaken, dan akhirnya mengantar cewek itu pulang.

Sasori terkejut sekali saat melihat ruangan gelap. Apakah PLN mencabut listrik rumah ini lagi gara-gara Papih lagi-lagi dengan sengaja nunggak?? Atau ini memang pandangannya yang agak terganggu gara-gara lelah?? Atau dia buta gara-gara tadi semobil ma Kisame?! Padahal di halaman tadi masih jelas kok penglihatannya.

Sasori cuek. Kalau emang buta dia pasrah ajah. Dah takdir, kok! Dalam kondisi buta pun, gak kurang yang mau jadi pacarnya yang ke 100 sekalipun!! **–Author: gue punya Abang kok PeDe amat, yah?!-** Jadi, apa yang berubah?! Yang berubah mungkin ia gak bisa lihat cewek cantik lagi….

Sasori menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia rasakan punggungnya tersentuh oleh sesuatu. Lalu ada sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Apa ini?! Apakah ini salah satu ular peliharaan Orochimaru yang lepas dari kandang?? Jika iya, lihat ajah! Bakal ada pembunuhan masal malam ini. Gak hanya ularnya saja, pemiliknya juga akan di mutilasi. **–Author: kya…..abang gue cold blooded murderer!!-**

Terdengar alunan lagu. Entah darimana! Apakah ini pertunjukkan Orochimaru untuk bikin tari ular?! Tapi kenapa mesti Sasori yang jadi partner ularnya buat nari?!

_Kau terlalu mengulur-ulur waktumu, aku jadi capek deh!!_

Deg!! Sasori kenal dengan suara ini! Bukan suara T2 yang keren itu. Tapi suara kolaborasi makhluk yang tak asing lagi baginya. Tentu saja Sasori tahu kalo suara ini adalah karaoke. Jelas banget! Karena di sela-sela lagu ada yang bilang _"Siniin dikit mik-nya!"_ orang bodoh juga bakal tahu kalo itu karaoke!!

_Jelas-jelas kau tahu isi hatiku, kau tunggu apalagi!!_

Lampu menyala! Semua menjadi terang! Sasori menoleh ke belakang, melihat ada berapa ular Orochimaru yang menempel di punggungnya! Dan Sasori merasa lebih baik jika sekarang ia dililit ular dan jadi raja ular sekalian saat tahu apa yang menempel di punggungnya!! Badan Deidara!! Badan Deidara yang memeluk punggung Sasori dan tangannya yang memeluk leher Sasori!! **–Jujur saja, saya sendiri pas ngetik hal ini pengen muntah-**

_Kau datang, dan pergi, seperti sibuk sendiri. Kau suka, ku suka, tapi berputar-putar_

Deidara membelai pipi Sasori. Sasori keringat dingin. Ia ingin meraih pisau buah-buahan yang tergeletak di meja seberang! Bukan untuk membunuh Deidara, tapi ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri!! Ini mimpi buruk!!

_Aku bingung sendiri, melihatmu begini. Kau buat aku jadi pusing._

WTF?! Sasori merasa tak dapat bergerak karena Deidara memeluknya dengan erat!! Lagian, dimana yang lain?! Sembunyi dimana mereka?! Malah nyanyi-nyanyi dengan tanpa dosa seolah-olah ini adalah perayaan tahun baru!!

_Aku tahu maumu, aku tahu maksudmu, aku mau jawaban, cukup satu jawaban……_

"Papih…., pecat Deidara…," rintih Sasori yang semakin ketakutan saat Deidara mencium pipinya!! **–saya lebih muak dengan adegan ini. Tak heran, jika rated fic ini T-**

_Aaaah…uke!! Aaah…uke!! Bilang saja uke!! Ku mau dengar uke!! Yeah……_

"Uke?! What the hell…."

"Yup!" kata Deidara sambil menyentuh mulut Sasori dengan telunjuknya. "Jadikanlah aku uke-mu."

"Lo apa-apaan, sieh?!" Sasori mendorong kasar tubuh Deidara hingga tuh banci, ups, ralat, tuh cowok (maybe) tersungkur. "YUKI! YUUICHI! KELUAR LO PADA, ANAK SETAN!!" teriak Sasori marah.

"HALLOOOO!!" Yuuichi, Yuki, Konan, dan Tobi keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan senyum riang! Padahal maut menanti di depan mereka. Senyumlah dulu sebelum mati XP. Sedangkan Sasuke belum bangkit dari mati surinya, dan Mel-chan dengan setia menunggui kakaknya yang lagi rest in kenistaan di kamar pembantu itu.

"Katakan, ini semua ide siapa?!" bentak Sasori.

Yuuichi, Konan dan Tobi menunjuk Yuki. Yuki pun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Deidara yang baru bangun dari jatuhnya pun menunjuk Yuki. Tentu saja Deidara bangun dengan bersimbah airmata.

"Elo?!"

"Yep," Yuki mengangguk mantap. "Deidara cinta banget ma elo. Apa gue salah kalo mau menyatukan cintanya dengan elo?"

"SALAH!!" semprot yang lain.

"Den Sasori….hiks…," Deidara maju dan mencoba memeluk Sasori. Tapi sebelum ia menyentuh tubuh Sasori, Sasori keburu nendang dia. "Den, saya cinta ma kamu."

"Gue gak homo!" balas Sasori judes.

"Aku tahu…," balas Deidara. "Aku gak minta Aden membalas cinta saya, saya hanya ingin Aden tahu perasaan saya. Cukup itu…."

"Hiks…," Konan dan Yuuichi menangis sambil berpelukan.

"Sebenernya tuh banci naksir siapa? Sasori atau Aden?" kata Tobi.

"Saya juga gak pengen jadi homo…," kata Deidara yang nyadar akan kelainan parah yang di deritanya. "Tapi ini adalah takdir saya…saya gak bisa melawan takdir saya…seperti saya yang tak bisa melawan cinta yang tumbuh di hati saya untuk Aden…."

Sasori terdiam. Agak tersentuh juga mendengar kalimat Deidara….

Dalam hati Deidara berkata…_"Untung aja tadi gue di ajarin Konan buat acting melankolis dan ngehafal kata-kata tadi dari rubric puisi majalah."_

"…………..," Sasori.

"…………..," Deidara.

"……………," Yuki.

"Hoaaaaaaahhhmmmmnnn….," Tobi.

"Hiks…," Yuuichi dan Konan (dalam pose masih pelukan).

"Hhhh…," Sasori (ngehela nafas).

"Fuck! Lama amat ngomongnya!" batin Deidara.

"…………..," Yuki.

"Huachim!" Tobi. "Sroootttt!!"

"DUT!!"

"Apaan, tadi?" kata semua orang.

"Maap!" Konan meringis. " '_tiupan terompet alam.'_"

"Dasar jorok!" desis Deidara.

"Kakak gue! Cepet jawab! Deidara kan dah nembak elo! Jangan gantungin dia, dong!!" kata Yuki gregetan. Kalo lama-lama disini, acara TV kesukaannya kan keburu kelar. Death Note!! Yuki kan dah rindu buat mendengar tawa merdu Ryuuku XP.

Sasori memandang wajah Deidara yang kini tengah menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Dei….lo dah tahu jawabannya, kan?" kata Sasori lirih.

"…………" Deidara.

Sasori beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju kamarnya. Tanpa memedulikan demo dan kecaman keras yang di lontarkan Yuki dan Tobi! Dan jerit tangis yang di keluarkan Konan dan Yuuichi

"TERKUTUK KAU, SASORI!!" umpat Konan di sela jerit tangisnya!!

"Dei! Kejar bodoh!!" Tobi menendang punggung Deidara dengan keras hingga badan tuh cowok membentur tembok di depannya hingga tuh tembok retak.

Semua menjadi gelap, segelap hati Deidara sekarang….

-oOo-

"Pagi Sasori-san!!" sapa Nda-chan yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Sasori di lorong. Nda-chan juga bersama Yuki.

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil, senyum tak ikhlas, tapi bagi Nda-chan, senyumannya udah cukup buat bikin Nda-chan pengen makan mie ayam.

"Gue duluan, Nda-chan," kata Yuki sambil berjalan cepat mendahului Nda-chan dan Kakaknya.

"Eh? Kemana lo?!" tanya Nda-chan heran

"Ke kantin! Laper!" jawab Yuki tanpa menoleh dan belok kiri.

"Kantin?! Arah situ kan toilet!!" terlambat, Yuki sepertinya tak mendengarnya… "Aneh banget dia," Nda-chan mengerutkan kening.

Sasori cuek.

"Oh iya, ampe lupa kalo ada Sasori-san," Nda-chan kembali pasang wajah cute terbaiknya.

"Ke kelas yuk," kata Sasori. "Kelas kita kan searah."

"Ah…i…iya…," kata Nda-chan pelan. Dalam hati ia berteriak… "HELL YEAH!! Sasori-san ngajak gue bareng!! Mampus lo pada, Dhieenn, Ai, Misa, Luna Maya, Remu, Katiyem, Paijo!! Gue dapetin Sasori-san!!"

-oOo-

"Bete bete bete bete bete bete ah…basi basi basi basi basi basi looohhh!!" umpat Yuki kesal di dalam toilet sambil memakan bekal rotinya. Ia memang lapar kok, hanya salah pilih tempat aja.

Yuki mengambil HP nya. Memencet beberapa tombol dan mengaktifkan layanan 3G nya.

"Papih!!" kata Yuki saat wajah tua bercadar nampak di layar 3G.

"Kalo gak penting gak usah telpon! Ngabisin baterai Papih aja kamu," bentak Mr Kakuzu sambil menghitung uangnya. Tatapannya tak tertuju pada layar HP, tapi tertuju pada segendel uang yang bertumpuk di mejanya.

"Penting, Pih!! Yuki mau curhat!!"

"Apa? Uang jajanmu abis?!"

"Enggak, kok!!" kata Yuki.

"Fiuh…," Mr Kakuzu menghel nafas legah.

"Enggak itu aja maksudnya!" sambung Yuki yang langsung di respon dengan pemutusan hubungan telepon oleh Mr Kakuzu.

Yuki kembali menghubungi Ayahnya. Kali ini tanpa menggunakan 3G. Dan RBT Mr Kakuzu terdengar…

_Kakashi yang dulu hilang, kini dia telah kembali pulang…_

"Pih!" sahut Yuki jengkel saat telepon terangkat.

"Kamu jangan ganggu Papih!! Papih kerja!!" kata Mr Kakuzu sok sibuk. Padahal kerjanya hanya ngitung uang saban hari.

"Pih!! Ini tentang Kakaknya Yuki! Masak dia nolak Deidara yang nembak dia buat jadi pacarnya?!" adu Yuki sambil masih mengunyah rotinya.

"APPAH?!" Jerit Mr Kakuzu.

"Pih! Jangan kaget, dong!! Ini kan cinta murni seorang adam pada adam!"

"APPAH?! Uangku hilang 100 perak!!" kata Mr Kakuzu syok.

Yuki sweat dropped.

"Pih!! Serius, nih!!" kata Yuki jengkel. "Bilangin ke Kakak, dong!! Suruh dia buat nerima Deidara! Kasihan Dei, dia rela jadi uke demi cintanya pada Kakak!! Dia rela nyolong dan ngeremukin HP Oro demi Kakak! Dia rela gak di kasih jatah makan selama 4 hari oleh Oro!! Semua demi Kakak! Tapi Kakak gak peduli dan cuek!!" cerocos Yuki kesal.

Dok dok dok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu toilet.

"WOY!! Cepetan dong!! Kalo telpon di jurang ajah! Gue kebelet, nieh!" suara seorang cewek yang suaranya kayaknya Yuki kenal. "Mana toilet cewek yang lain lagi di reparasi lagi! Yang sisa cuma satu ini."

"Siapa, yah??" batin Yuki.

"Gue Suzume-chan! Anggota Everybodyknows!!"

"WTF?! Dia bisa baca pikiran gue?!" batin Yuki. "Cuek, ah….."

"Pih!! Gimana, nieh?!" lanjut Yuki dengan tanpa dosa membiarkan orang lain

menahan naluri alamnya di luar sana.

"Gampang," kata Mr Kakuzu santai.

"Gampang gimana?!" tanya Yuki antusias. "Papih tahu caran….."

"Gampang banget buat ngeganti 100 perak itu!! Hahaha… gue palak aja karyawan gue!! Hahaha…," tawa Mr Kakuzu sungguh tak berperi kemanusiaan.

Klik! Dengan jengkel Yuki menutup telponnya! Percuma ngomong ama lintah darat macam Papihnya!

"Suzume-san, dah kelar nieh…," kata Yuki sambil membuka pintu toilet dan terkejut saat melihat lantai di bawah kaki Suzume-san tergenang air kuning keemasan XP **–Author: Kak Rin, kalo mau bunuh aku dengan Death Note, tunggu sampai My Danna tamat yah…maap!! TT.TT-**

-oOo-

"Eh, lo tahu anak yang jual pecel di kantin ituh?" tanya Aya-chan saat ia nongkrong sama anggota NoBodyKnows lainnya di ruang Kepsek !

Mumpung si kepsek bokep parah itu sedang dugem dengan Jiraiya. Dengan gitu Kisame bisa puas melototin majalah Play Boy. Yuuichi dan Aya-chan bisa melihat data para murid cakep di sekolah dan mencatat nomor telepon mereka. Chya-chan bisa mengetahui anggaran pendapatan sekolah. Rin-chan bisa puas nonton DVD, Sasuke bisa maen PS dengan puas! kan di ruang kepsek ada DVD player, TV layar datar, Kulkas, Bed, alat gym, dan PS 3. Ruang Kepsek modern nieh!! Gak heran jika muridnya sering di tugaskan membayar mahal untuk hal yang tidak jelas untuk apa. Udah bokep, korup lagi!!

"Anak penjaga warung pecel?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yep!" sambung Aya-chan. "Manis banget kan, dia?!"

"Bukannya yang kau maksud itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Chya-chan. "Cewek lemot yang gak punya pupil itu kan?"

"Tapi pecelnya enak, lho!" kata Kisame.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cuek. Dia masih asyik maen PS dengan Yuuichi yang kelar nyatet lebih dari 15 data pribadi cewek keren di sekolah.

"Katanya dia naksir Naruto!" kata Rin-chan. "Ya kan?"

"Eh? Darimana lo tahu?" tanya Aya-chan

"Elo tadi kan udah cerita ama gue," sambung Rin-chan.

"Iya ya?"

-oOo-

"Ehem!" deham Itachi saat melihat Sasori melambaikan tangan pada Nda-chan dan memasuki kelas. "Siapa tadi tuh cewek? Gebetan baru lo?"

"Bukan," jawab Sasori sambil menaruh tasnya dan mulai mengambil HP nya. Ngenet!

"Sas, elo tahu berita terbaru?"

"Apa?" balas Sasori malas. "Biasanya yang lo bilang terbaru adalah hal yang udah kuno."

"Ini baru!! Asli!!" kata Itachi yakin.

"………."

"Nih, gue denger, katanya, ada cowok keren yang abis di tembak oleh cowok! Cowok yang nembak itu minta cowok keren tadi buat jadi semenya!!"

DEG! Jemari Sasori menegang.

"Shit! Shit!! Shit!! Ngena banget ama gue!!" batinnya cemas. Tapi ekspresi cool tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Lo tau darimana?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang ia coba sewajar mungkin. Dalam hati ia sudah bersumpah, siapa di antara keluarganya yang udah ngebocorin aib ini, kalo dia cewek, bakal di paksa nikah ama Orochimaru, kalo cowok bakal dipaksa nikah ma Orochimaru juga!!

"Gak tahu! Di mading ada, kok beritanya," jawab Itachi.

"Mading??" gumam Sasori. Itachi mengangguk. "Trus lo tahu siapa yang di tembak dan siapa yang nembak??" tanya Sasori.

"Entahlah! Gak ada keterangannya, tuh!"

Sasori segera berlari ke mading sekolah berada. Sesampainya disana, ia terkejut melihat banyak banget murid bahkan guru dan penjual kantin yang berkerumun di depan mading. Sasori mendesak ke depan dan membaca mading itu.

--

Woro-woro!!

Telah di 'tembak' seorang cowok keren berinisial 'S' oleh seorang babu cowok berinisial 'D'!!

Atas nama keluarga 'K'

'YK'

--

Singkat sekali pengumuman itu! Tapi Sasori udah dapat menebak siapa pelakunya!!

Inisial 'S' untuk Sasori, inisial 'D' untuk Deidara, inisial 'K' untuk Kakuzu, inisial 'YK' ?? pasti!! Yuki Kakuzu !! **–Author: Kya….nama gue nista amat!!- **atau Yuuichi Kakuzu!! Pasti dua curut ituGak mungkin kan 'YK' adalah Yondaime Kakuzu?!

**TuBerCulosis…**

-oOo-

**Talkshow:**

**Yuki : Maap, kali ini tak ada talkshow –ngibrit tanpa dosa (ditimpuk bangkai tikus Hidan)-**

**Pein : gak ada talkshow?**

**Sauce-cay : **-kali ini pasrah namanya murahan gitu- **ya iyalah! Masak ya iya sih…Wakil Presiden…hmmmmpppfffhhh!!**

**Pein : -ngebekep Sasuke-**

**Gaara, Sakura, Neji, dan para tokoh Naruto lainnya akan muncul di chapter berikutnya!! –ngebocorin cerita sendiri-**

**Review plis….**

**Curhat dikit : ada yang tahu siapa pembuat virus Win32 Alman?? –bawa sabit Hidan- TT.TT Kompu eror!! Siaaaaaaalllll!! Itulah kenapa saya update fiksi ini cukup lama T.T**

**Betewe, saya mau minta maap jika ada salah! Kan mau lebaran nieh yak?? Maap jika ada yang pernah saya sakiti XDD Kak Rin…maapkan aku TT.TT Minal Aidzin teman-teman!!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Forbidden Love

**YEAH!! Ketemu lagi dengan saiah, author yang demen banget bikin fic akatsuki. Kali ini saya juga akan mempertahankan hal ituh dengan bikin fic akatsuki ini. Hahaha…tentu saja genre nya masih humor. Dan saya ingin minta maap jika ada beberapa tokoh yang terkesan OOC dan gila. Mengertilah…saya hanya ingin membuat fic sekocak dan segila mungkin XP. **

**Kali ini saya akan menampilkan Akatsuki dan beberapa tokoh Naruto lainnya. Tapi tidak semuanya merupakan tokoh utama.**

**Pairing : SasoDei XDD **

**Warning : OOC, gomen. Sekedar untuk hiburan X)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, Yuki pemilik My Danna**

Balesan review :3

meL-chan River : -.-" kau…reviewmu itu ngebahas apa sih?? **–gak nyambung-** Oh…sasuke!! **–lari lebay ke Sasuke-** adekmu menyuruhku membunuhmu Thanks for the review, jeng!

Akasuna Jezz : ba-piip-??? BABU maksudnya?? **–sengaja pake caps biar ngena ke Deidara-** Hahaha…jangan di bayangkan kalo itu ada dunia nyata. Bisa2 bumi ini gak berpenghuni lagi karena manusianya gak mempunyai keturunan T.T Makasih jeng!

Rin Kajuji : T.T iyah…sampai sekarang virusnya masih menclok di kompu saya nieh…um…NaruHina yah?? Ada kok! tapi minor. Maklum, yang mayor disini adalah SasoDei XDD Makasih atas reviewnya yah!

YOUR MAD FREN : Wew…kau mengakui juga kalo kau adalah teman gilaku **–ditimpuk biji jambu biji XD-**

Dani D'mile : kolab maneh?? Urusen disek Anime Bentrok! **–padahal bagianku yang harus update T.T-** kenapa ganti pen name?? sampai bingung aku! Thengs bro!

Yuuichi93 : Fufufu…iyah…kita punya kakak kok narsis mampus gitu yah?? Tapi emang patut narsis sih…XDD Papih kita penagih hutang?? Jangan2 kerjaan papih kita yang sebenernya adalah tukang kredit?? XDD Makasih, adekku!

..blueberrie. : nama ente kepanjangan **–disiram sirup rasa ceri beri bluberi-** waduh…promosi fic rated M nieh XDD Anu…saya lupa, kamu dulu daftar pake nama apah?? Pasalnya, yang namanya cherry ada 3 orang loh…saya kagak tahu kamu yang mana T.T Jawab di review ini yah! Makasih, un!

Pandora The Dark Princess : Nyah…gimana kalo Deidara 'nembak' sambil nembak Sasori?? (?) T.T Virusnya belom ilang….**-ngelus2 monitor-** makasih yah!

akatsutsumi ayayuki : Ano…udah jangan bahas itu lagi 8D let's forget all about that!! Makasih, jeng!

naruchu-chan : eh?? kau bener2 ku jadikan kekasih gelap Kisame loh XDD Udah ama hiu siluman, statusnya kekasih gelap pula **–dijambak nda- **kayaknya sekarang kau udah bisa sedikit tobat dari hobi mu itu yah?? XD Makasih, ponakan!

: Wew…ganti pen name lagi nieh…Hu'um! Kalo sasori jadi suka ama dei, seleranya lebih rendah dari Kisame yang harga dirinya lebih rendah dari truk gandeng XD Makasih, jeng!

Ryuuta : bukan penggemar yaoi yah?? XD Seme uke?? Kalo dimisalkan dalam pairing straight, seme itu cowoknya, dan uke itu ceweknya :D Ngerti?? Kira2 kayak gitu deh…Udah saya scan bolak-balik, tapi virusnya masih adem ayem aja di kompu saya T.T Makasih, mbak!

Deeandra Hihara : Hehehe…iyah…kocak! **–gak tahu harus ngemeng eveh-** okey, entar kalo sempet, saya rnr dah! Makasih, bro!

nagami : iyah…rasanya saya bakal kena protes grup Kangen Band dah…makasih, Mas!

SaSoRiLuVhDeiDaRa : aduh…kayaknya Anda penggemar sejati Deidara ya, un?? Ampe muji2 segitu berlebihan dan fitnahnya **–ditendang-** makasih, yah!

SheilaLuv : SENPAI! **–teriak tepat di kuping Eila-senpai-** Huhu…iyah…kasihan Deidara T.T Oro kejam! Cuman gara2 hp butut Deidara jadi puasa gitu XD Iyah...RBT nya lebay **–ditimpuk kerikil oleh fans Kangen Band-** maksudnya…lirik RBT Mr. Kakuzu itu…Makasih ya, senpai!

Ainara aya : Oh adekku yang ngakunya sering ol di fs tapi gak ol di fs T.T Iyah…kamu pasti udah tahu arti seme dan uke kan?? XD Makasih, ya!

Hikari Hoshizora : Alloha temenku yang maniak di foto XD Hahaha…emang, Deidara dan Sasori sama2 mengenaskan **–ditendang DeiSaso- **makasih ya, mbak jeng (??)

.. : Iyah…jangan di bayangin, un! Saya aja gak tega ngebayangin T.T Iyah..sama2. cepet ngepost fic yah! Makasih, Nae-chan!

Mitarashi satsuki-chan : anou…saya bingung antara satsuki dan yuyuyuyuy 8D Iyah…met hari pahlawan **–berhubung idul fitri nya udah lewat dan hari pahlawan bentar lagi dateng, met HarPal aja yah- **Makasih, satsuki dan yuyuyuyuy XD

Chiby Angel-chan : Iyah…gak bakal ada lagi! Mungkin -.-" um..mungkin Kisame mengeluarkan aura yang bisa menyebabkan kelumpuhan pada jaringan mata?? **–guru Sains mode : on-** makasih, Chiby!!

: Haduh…kamu nyukurin Dei nieh…**-nenangin dei yang pundung di kolong ranjang-** iyah…saya jejerin kamu ama Luna Maya dan Misa sebelum kamu saya jejerin ama Remu dan Amingwati **–dipendem Dhieenn idup2- **Makasih, yaa!

mattLuver : aaaa….iyah! tapi kok bikin sakit perut?? Fic saya ini kayak cacing kremi aja XDD Makasih ya!

warehouse : yeah yeah…-.-" emang enak banget sekolah disono. Apalagi kalo ada geng yang anggotanya namanya Yuki Kakuzu XDD Tengkyu!

LvNa-cHaN : Seme uke?? Kalo dimisalkan dalam pairing straight, seme itu cowoknya, dan uke itu ceweknya :D Ngerti?? Kira2 kayak gitu deh…**-ketahuan abis copy paste dari penjelasan sebelumnya 8D- **Yah…saya juga enek banget ama penampilan Dei. Makasih yah!

NejiDemon : Gak ada NejiSasu! Yang yaoi cuman SasoDei XDD Aduh…RBT lagi RBT lagi…lama2 saya bisa di demo ama Kangen Band nieh…uhum! Kata Itachi, kau masih bersalah dengan mengatakan wajah mulusnya keriput XD Makasih, mbak!

Namikaze chya : anu…ini icha atau Chya?? Saya tadi udah ngebales reviewnya Chya pasalnya, yang itu loh….hahahaha…akulah tunangan Sasuke **–ditimpukin batu ama anak ff net sedunia-** Makasih, mbak!

GoodBoyTobi : hehehehe…saya emang suka membuat tragis kisah cinta yaoi terlarang! **–dimana-mana yang namanya yaoi juga terlarang kali XD (iyakah??)-** maap, kak! Gomen! T.T Mari adu panco lagi! Makasih, kak rin-ku, mantan kakak-ku! XD

..kakuzu. : jyahahaha…tak kusangka, mami masih mau pake pen name itu **–ditabok koper papi- **Gini loh, mam! Istri Mr Kakuzu dah mati! Dan Sasori juga Yuuichi, gak mau punya mami tiri XD Jadi pembokat gak papa, iah?? **–ditendang mami-** makasih, mami korinku!!

Hidanfangirl : **-bengong-** ah…apakah kamu gak salah ketik nama??? Yah…mungkin kamu juga pendukung aliran sesat yang bernama Jashin itu **–ditabok Hidan pake pentungan satpam- **KakuzuHidan yah?? Maksudnya, kamu suruh saya bikin fic yaoi duo zombie itu?? XD Makasih, ya!

Makasih buat kalian yang terus mendukung My Danna ini!! Jadi terharu…**-ngambil jubah kepsek Pein buat ngulap ingus-** hm…karenanya….ini hadiah buat kalian! **–ngebagi-bagiin uang yang dicuri dari hasil korupsi Pein XD- **Kalo gak mau ikut dosa, buang aja uangnya XDD

Hueeee…chapter kali ini 14 halaman loh… Plis…jangan bosen2 yah!!

**Penampilan Special : Nate River, L, Light (mayor) dan Matt, Mello (minor a.k.a. numpang nama doang XD)**

Finally, happy reading, minna-san!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pagi Runa-san," sapa seorang cowok

Runa menoleh dan mendapati seorang cowok jabrik berambut kuning disampingnya.

"Ah…pagi Naruto-kun," kata Runa-chan sambil mencoba bersikap wajar. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke kantin," jawab Naruto. "Runa-san sendiri??"

"Um…sama!! Iya! Sama! Ke kantin juga!!" kata Runa-san sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara. Padahal tadi dia berencana ke UKS, mau ngambil obat sakit gigi untuk Pak Kakashi.

"Laper yah? Semangat amat," kata Naruto sambil tertawa melihat Runa-san yang kayak lagi diguna-guna Guru Olahraga, Guy Maito, dengan semangat mudanya.

"Um…haha…iya. Aku tadi belom sarapan. Maaf, yah," kata Runa-chan keki

"Kalo gitu bareng aja yuk," tawar Naruto. Runa-chan mengangguk

"Disini ajah," kata Naruto sambil memasuki sebuah warung.

"Hah? Warung pecel?" tanya Runa-chan sambil menatap nama warung itu. Warung Pecel Hyuuga

"Enak, lho!! Ngalahin ramen, deh!!" kata Naruto

"Gitu yah??" Runa-chan tersenyum kecut.

"Selamat datang," sapa gadis berambut hitam keunguan dan bermata lavender itu sopan. "Mau pesan apa??"

"Emang ada apa aja?" tanya Runa-chan

"Pecel," jawab Hinata

"Hanya itu??" tanya Runa-chan

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya. Kami menyediakan pecel special warisan keluarga kami,"

"Kalo gitu ngapain tanya mau pesan apa?" batin Runa-chan jengkel. Tambah jengkel lagi saat melihat wajah Naruto bersemu merah saat menatap wajah Hinata. Padahal saat menatap wajah Runa-chan tuh cowok biasa-biasa aja!

"Kalo gitu pecel dua ya, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto

"Ah…i…iya…Naruto-kun," Hinata segera beranjak untuk menyiapkan pesanan sekaligus untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Mampus gue!!" batin Runa-chan cemas. "Gue kan alergi pecel! Masakan ndeso gitu…Mommy…Daddy…," tangis Runa dalam hati ala Cinta Laura

-oOo-

"Gue laper, un….," kata Deidara sambil memegangi perutnya dan berwajah melas pada Orochimaru. "Lo tega amat nyiksa gue,"

"Hiks….diem lo! Bacot amat!" kata Orochimaru berlinang air mata

"Lo nangis juga kan? Lo sebenernya gak tega ama gue kan?" kata Deidara memegang erat lengan Orochimaru

"Heh, banci! Siapa juga yang nangisin elo?! Lo gak liat apa, kalo gue lagi ngupas bawang merah?!" belalak Orochimaru sambil menunjuk bawang merah yang tengah di irisnya.

"Oro, maapin gue, dong…," bujuk Deidara. "Gue gak sengaja ngeremukin HP mu,"

"Bohong!!" tukas Orochimaru ketus. "Kata Tobi, elo dengan sengaja ngelempar HP gue ke jalan trus di lindes truk yang elo sewa!!"

"Eh?!" batin Deidara terkejut. "brengsek! Beraninya tuh bocah fitnah sekejam itu! Aku emang ngeremukin HP Oro! Tapi kan ke tembok! Gak ke jalan raya. Apalagi nyewa truk hanya untuk ngelindes HP norak pula! Kurang kerjaan amat!"

"Itu kan HP yang sangat berarti bagiku!!" airmata Orochimaru bertambah deras. Entah karena sedih beneran atau karena bawang yang di kupasnya.

"Alah! HP murahan aja,"

"Dasar lo yah!" Orochimaru menjambak rambut Deidara dengan kencang. "Murahan-murahan gitu elo juga gak mampu beli, bodoh!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrggghhhh…lepasin!! Dasar koki brengsek!!" teriak Deidara sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Orochimaru dari rambutnya

"Gak bakal gue lepasin!! Elo dah ngeremukin HP kenangan dari Kakang Kabuto! Malah sekarang elo ngehina lagi!!" kata Orochimaru sambil memperkuat cengkeramannya di rambut Deidara

"Lepasin! Dasar Koki sialan!!" kata Deidara sambil balas menjambak rambut Orochimaru

"Babu yaoi!!" kata Orochimaru sambil menjambak kencang rambut Deidara

"Elo juga yaoi!" balas Deidara sambil menjambak kencang rambut Orochimaru. Hingga beberapa helai rambut Oro patah di tangannya!

Dan begitulah…adegan jambak menjambak dan hina menghina berlangsung di dapur itu.

-oOo-

"Eh?? Sebentar lagi ada pesta dansa kan??" tanya Ino sambil bersolek di depan cermin bedak kecilnya.

"Hah?? Pesta? Dansa? Buat? Apa?" tanya Sei-chan dengan nada pengucapan yang di pisah-pisah.

"Hei! Lo kuno amat, sieh!" jitak Temari pada kepala Sei-chan yang langsung membentur tembok di sampingnya saking kerasnya jitakan Temari itu. "Sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun sekolah kita, SMA NonName-gakure, yang ke 1!!"

"Yang ke satu?! Berdirinya tahun lalu, dong??" tanya Nda-chan. "Tapi menurut kabar, kok Pein bokep itu dah memerintah sejak 15 tahun silam, yah??"

"Bukan gitu!!" decak Ino kesal. "Sekolah kita ini emang udah di bangun sejak jaman pas Titanic tenggelam! Gue lupa tahunnya….tapi ultah yang kesatu kali ini untuk merayakan pergantian nama sekolah kita!!" jelas Ino

"Ah…iya ya…14 tahun lalu sampai setahun yang lalu sekolah ini kan bernama Nagato Academy!" kata Temari. "Tapi langsung diganti karena di duga nama itu membawa sial! Masak dalam sebulan terdapat 10 kali kasus kehilangan."

"Oh ya? Kehilangan apa?" tanya Nda-chan

"Majalah, PS3, TV layar datar, Bed, dan alat gym," jawab Temari

"Lagian siapa yang mau bawa barang-barang gitu ke sekolah??" Sei-chan sweat dropped.

"Eh! Perasaan semua barang yang lo sebutin tadi kayak barang-barang yang ada di kantor Kepsek, deh," kata Ino. "Pasalnya, kan kantor Kepsek lengkap banget alatnya,"

"Jangan suudzan," ceramah Nda-chan. "Gak mungkin Pak Pein mendapatkan itu semua dari hasil nyolong,"

"……….," yang lain merenung, merasa bersalah telah mencurigai Pein

"Pasti Pak Pein dapet itu semua dari korupsi hasil pembayaran yang kita lakukan!" lanjut Nda-chan yang langsung di jitak oleh Temari, Sei-chan dan Ino

"Sama aja tuh!!"

Ino menatap Yuki yang daritadi tak bersuara.

"Napa lo, Ki??" tanya Ino

"……….," Yuki

"Ah…cuekin aja. Lagi kesambet kali," kata Temari yang langsung dituruti oleh Ino. "Eh…katanya, di pesta dansa nanti, kita disuruh cari pasangan,"

"Pasangan? Cewek tao cowok?" tanya Sei-chan

"Terserah elo!" kata Temari jengkel. "Kalo gak dapet pasangan, kita gak boleh memasuki ruangan pesta,"

"Benarkah?!" kata Nda-chan kaget. "Kalo dapet pasangan tapi untuk ngerampok, kita boleh masuk? Yang penting kan dapat pasangan,"

Temari menghela nafas. "Dan kita, juga boleh mengajak orang lain, maksudnya, orang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah ini, boleh kita ajak. Misalnya, bapak atau ibu kita,"

CLING!! Sebuah ide muncul dadakan di otak Yuki

"Eh! Ortu kita kan juga punya andil di sekolah ini! Tanpa ortu kita, si Pein bokep itu gak mungkin bisa langganan Majalah Bokep dan beli DVD luar negeri!"cibir Sei-chan.

"Trus?? Ada undangannya gak??" tanya Nda-chan

"Ada. Entar juga di bagiin ama anak OSIS, kok,"

-oOo-

Kakashi berjalan tergesa-gesa ke UKS. Sepanjang perjalanan dia mengumpat-umpat kesal

"Brengsek!! Kemana tuh murid sialan?! Di suruh gurunya minta obat lama amat kayak orang umroh!" kata Kakashi. "Terpaksa gue ngambil sendiri. Gua kan malu kalo ketahuan sakit gigi! Pasti aib kalo gue jarang pernah gosok gigi bakal kebongkar, deh….huhu….,"

Dan Kakashi terkejut saat sampai di UKS. Murid yang tadi di umpatnya kini tengah tergeletak pingsan di ranjang UKS dengan Naruto di sampingnya

"HEI! Sedang apa kau, bocah tengik?!" Kakashi menonjok pipi Naruto hingga tuh cowok terpental dari duduknya

"Lo napa sih, guru?!" protes Naruto kesal. "Gue kan hanya nungguin Runa-san!"

"Betewe, emang dia kenapa?" tanya Kakashi yang berubah 100 persen nada dan tingkah lakunya tadi. Udah nonjok, gak minta maap, sekarang sok inosen pula!

"Dia pingsan gara-gara makan pecel Hyuuga!" jawab Naruto kesal

"Pasti ada racunnya!" kata Kakashi ngasal

"Hoi! Elo jadi guru sembarangan amat bacot lo!" kata Naruto. "Pecel Hyuuga di jamin sehat dan Halal. Dah dapet ijin dari FPI dan DEPKES RI No xxxxxxxxxx," kata Naruto

"No xxxxxxxxxx itu berapa?" tanya Kakashi. "Gitu aja pake di sensor segala,"

-oOo-

Pada waktu itu, semua murid diperintahkan menuju Aula. Katanya Pak Kepsek **–Author: Gak enak gue, kalo manggil si Pein dengan sebutan Pak Pein atau Pein bokep. Mending Pak Kepsek aja XD-** mau membicarakan sesuatu yang katanya penting

"Halah! Paling-paling dia hanya nyuruh beli DVD bokep keluaran terbaru," omel Nagami-kun saat ia dan anggota Everybodyknows berjalan menuju Aula. Di belakang mereka berjalan pula ayayuki-chan, Zerou-kun, Aozora-chan, dan Maa-chan yang membawa kursi lipat!

"Mending gitu! Gimana kalo kali ini kita di suruh ke Aula buat nonton film bokep secara live?! Kayak yang pernah dia lakuin pas ngerayain Hari Lebaran tahun lalu," kata Suzume-chan.

Di Aula telah ramai sekali. Semua murid telah duduk lesehan alias tanpa alas, di dalam Aula itu. Genk Everybodyknows adalah yang terakhir datang.

"Silahkan duduk, Sasori-san," kata ayayuki-chan sambil membuka kursi lipat yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Sasori

"Sit down, please, Suzume-san," kata Zerou-kun sambil menyiapkan kursi lipatnya pada Suzume-san

"Monggo, Itachi-kun," kata Aozora-chan sambil menunjuk dengan jempolnya kursi lipat yang telah di buka.

"Sini!" kata Maa-chan sambil menarik paksa Nagami-kun untuk duduk di kursi lipat itu

Dan begitulah! Semua memandang ke arah geng Everybodyknows. Udah datang paling ngaret, dapat layanan VIP pula! Padahal Pein yang kepsek aja duduk di atas tikar!

"Tes tes tes!" kata Pein mencoba mikropon nya. "Satu dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh,"

"Napa sih tuh orang?" bisik Kiba jengkel

"Tau! Masih belajar ngitung kali," jawab Shikamaru, yang sekelas dengan Kiba

"Anak-anakku," kata Pein

"Weleh-weleh! Anak Bapak banyak amat!" celetuk Kisame keras yang langsung di tonjok Sasuke hingga tuh hiu pingsan dengan indah di pangkuan Shino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalian saya suruh kemari karena saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian semua," kata Pein

"Siapa? Britney Spears?? Paris Hilton? Atau bintang porno yang lain?" celetuk Kisame yang sadar mendadak, langsung pingsan lagi setelah di tonjok Shino dan roboh dengan mesra di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Dimohon diam," teriak Gaara, sang ketua OSIS.

Semua langsung menurut. Gimana enggak, orang Gaara ngomongnya sambil hendak ngelempar sepatu ke arah siapa saja yang di kehendakinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak perlu bertele-tele," kata Pein. "Ini dia wakil Kepsek baru kalian….,"

Jeng jeng jeng!! Band andalan sekolah memainkan musik untuk mengiringi kedatangan Wakasek baru! Tapi yang di mainkan adalah musik horror, jadi lebih pantas untuk mengiringi kedatangan kuntilanak.

Seorang wanita seumuran Pein maju kedepan. Perempuan itu berambut biru pendek dan terdapat pierching di dagunya. Tapi dia amat cantik dan anggun sekali. 90 persen dari jumlah murid cowok, guru cowok, pada meneteskan air liur saat melihatnya. Apalagi Pein! Hingga Sakura, sang wakil ketua OSIS, terpaksa meletakkan ember di bawah mulut Pein agar liurnya tidak membuat wabah virus baru di dunia ini.

"HUOH!! Itu kan Kak Konan!" batin Yuki, Sasori dan Yuuichi kaget melihat wanita yang menjadi Wakasek baru mereka itu.

"Hah?! Itu kan cewek cantik kemaren!!" belalak Sasuke kaget

"Saya Konan! Saya akan menjabat sebagai Wakasek baru kalian!" kata Konan dalam nada formal dan tegas. Ketegasan yang tak pernah ditunjukkan oleh Kepsek sekalipun!!

"Hah?! Wakasek?! Trus dikemanain dong Pak Minato?" tanya Tenten, anggota Klub Pecinta Minato!

"Kabarnya, Pak Minato mengundurkan diri," jawab Neji, kekasih Tenten, yang gabung ma Klub Pembenci Minato!

"Kenapa? Kan dia baik dan taat pada Agama," kata Tenten

"Kabarnya, Pein bokep itu memaksa Pak Minato menandatangani surat pengunduran diri! Dan mengancam kalo akan memotong gaji Pak Minato sebesar 1000 rupiah kalo Pak Minato gak mau menurutinya," kata Neji kalem. "Kalo melihat Wakasek baru ini sieh…gue gak heran kenapa Pein bokep itu ampe bertindak kejam gitu,"

"Huh! Dasar Pak Minato bodoh!" kata Tenten kesal. "Cuma demi 1000 perak dia mau di ancem gituh!?"

"Tapi, selain memotong 1000 perak gaji Minato, Pein juga ngancem akan menurunkan gaji Minato dari 2 juta lima ratus ribu menjadi dua ribu lima ratsus rupiah," lanjut Neji yang merupakan anak Jurnalis. Jadi gak heran kalo Neji selalu up to date soal gosip XP

"Oh…," Tenten sweat dropped

"Dan begitulah….mohon kerjasamanya," kata Konan di akhir pidatonya. Tak ada seulas senyumpun yang terlukis di bibirnya. Sorotnya dingin dan angkuh! Tapi justru hal itu yang membuat aliran liur Pein semakin deras **–di rinnegan-**

_**Flash Back**_

Pada waktu Pein mengantar pulang Konan saat itu, di dalam mobil, Pein sudah menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai Wakasek itu pada Konan. Itu mendingan, malah sebelumnya Pein juga udah mo beliin Konan berlian (Entah itu beneran atau Pein aja yang sok tajir) dan melamarnya, padahal mereka baru kenalan 10 menit juga! Tapi langsung Konan menolaknya.

Tapi…cewek itu juga mempertimbangkan tawaran sebagai Wakasek itu. Konan ingat pada kontrakan yang belom lunas sejak 2 bulan lalu, terapi penyakit autis Tobi yang memakan puluhan juta rupiah tapi gag ada hasilnya, udah gitu, harus membiayai Tobi sekolah. Tapi gag ada pemasukan, dan selama ini Konan hanya mampu minjem sana-sini. Dari pejabat tajir selevel Mr Kakuzu, sampai tukang sol sepatu pun! Tapi, Konan tak pernah berani jika harus meminjam uang pada Mr Kakuzu secara langsung. Konan hanya berani minjem ke Sasori, Yuki atau Yuuichi! Yang tentu saja, ketiga anak itu dapat uang dari Mr Kakuzu -.-"

Akhirnya Konan menyetujui, dengan persyaratan, Pein harus memecat semua guru yang lebih cantik, lebih anggun dan lebih tegas dari Konan! Tapi gak ada yang di pecat karena Pein merasa Konan lah yang tercantik XD Dan Pein juga memecat Pak Minato dengan alasan bukan hanya karena posisi Minato mau di gantiin Konan. Tapi juga karena Pein gak mau Konan yang ia cintai malah berpaling pada Pak Minato yang merupakan guru terkeren dan tergaul nomor 1 di sekolah ini. Sedangkan Pein hanya menjabat sebagai guru terkorup dan terbokep nomor 1 di sekolah ini! Jadi kalo harus saingan ma Pak Minato, udah dapat di tebak lah, siapa yang kalah!

_**End of Flash Back**_

-oOo-

Deidara melihat sebuah acara di TV. Kebiasaan tuh cowok emang gitu, abis kerja langsung santai-santai sambil makan pop corn di depan TV dan menunggu Sasori pulang! Tapi kali ini, dia tidak memakan pop corn! Gimana mau makan kalo semua makanan di simpan di lemari besi Mr Kakuzu oleh Orochimaru!! SEMUA!! Dan hanya tuh koki yang tahu kombinasi tombol untuk membukanya! Karena Mr Kakuzu pernah ngasih tau Oro saking sayangnya tuh orang pada Oro! Bahkan Yuki, Sasori dan Yuuichi pun gak dikasih tahu!

Kali ini dia hanya menonton TV sambil memangku Kichi-chan, kucing Persia peliharaan Sasori.

"Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Nate River, dalam acara Nate River dalam berita….," kata tuh presenter berambut putih sambil memainkan robot-robotannya dan tak melihat ke kamera. Seolah-olah yang nonton acaranya adalah robot-robot itu.

"Kali ini, topik kita adalah….Yaoi! is it forbidden?" kata Near

"Hah??" batin Deidara kaget dan spontan melempar Kichi-chan hingga tuh kucing mental ke tangga. "Kok ngepas banget ma gue?!"

"Miaw Miaw!!" umpat Kichi-chan kesal sambil berlalu darisana dengan langkah pincang. Kalo diartikan, mungkin Kichi-chan berkata _'Banci brengsek!'_

"Dan bintang tamu kita kali ini adalah Light Yagami dan Lawliet, mantan yaoi couple termesra tahun 2008!" kata Near sambil menunjuk Light dan L dengan jari tengahnya. Padahal dia sedang di shoot dan di tonton orang seluruh negeri! Sungguh tak sopan

"Waw…dua-duanya cakep banget, yah??" kata Deidara sambil melihat Light dan L. "Andai gue bisa kayak mereka dengan Den Sasori…," pikir Deidara

"Pertanyaan pertama, Light dan L, apakah awalnya kalian tidak risih dan menyesal terlahir dengan ketidaksempurnaan jiwa kalian?" kata Near tanpa merasa perlu mempersopan kalimatnya

"Awalnya enggak, tapi sekarang iya," jawab Light

"Betul!" kata L sambil menggigit jempolnya

"Trus, kalian tidak pernah gitu, mencintai perempuan? Atau setidaknya tertarik gitu?" lanjut Near

"Awalnya enggak, tapi sekarang iya," jawab Light

"Betul," dukung L

"Lalu, pernahkah kalian mencoba untuk bisa normal?"

"Awalnya enggak, tapi sekarang iya," kata Light

"Betul," dukung L

Near mengerutkan dahi tanda ia mulai jengkel dengan jawaban narasumbernya

"Trus, apakah kalian merasa jadi banci??" lanjut Near

"Awalnya engg…," kata-kata Light terputus saat menyadari pertanyaan Near menjebak dan akan sangat berbahaya jika di jawab dengan jawaban yang sama

"Betul," dukung L

"????" Near dan Deidara penasaran

"Maksud kami, kami tahu kami berada dalam kelompok mana. Tapi akhirnya kami sadar kekeliruan kami dan akhirnya kami berubah," jawab Light

"Betul," kata L

"Berubah? Kenapa berubah? Bukankah itu artinya kalian mengorbankan cinta kalian? Meskipun cinta kalian adalah cinta terlarang??" batin Deidara

"Apakah keluarga kalian tidak tahu kalo kalian telah berada dalam jalan yang salah?" tanya Near

"Awalnya enggak, tapi sekarang iya," kata Light

"Betul,"

"Apakah kiat-kiat kalian untuk bisa berubah? Mungkin itu bisa di contoh oleh para yaoi couple lain di dunia ini," kata Near sambil berdoa semoga Mello dan Matt menonton acara ini dan segera insyaf

"Apa yah?? Kayaknya simple, deh!" kata Light. "Kiatnya…..,"

Dan Deidara tercengang mendengar kiat-kiat yang di ucapkan Light.

"Nah…kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya," kata Near setelah ngedepak Light dan L dari singgasana mereka XD

Near membaca sebuah kertas di depannya.

"Telah terjadi kebakaran di ruang mayat RSUD Konoha. 5 mayat luka-luka, 1 mayat tewas dan 21 mayat berhasil melarikan diri…," ucapan Near putus saat dia menyadari keanehan pada berita yang di bawakannya.

'Bodo amat!' batin Near sambil melempar kertas berita itu ke tong sampah di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah pemirsa. Cukup sekian acara NRDB (Nate River Dalam Berita) kali ini. Sampai jumpa pada pertemuan selanjutnya di hari yang sama, jam yang sama, acara yang sama, dan berita yang sama," kata Near. "Bersama saya…Nate River!"

"Betul!" celetuk seseorang dari balik layar. Sudah tahu siapa kan??? XD

Dan acara kelar dengan Near melempar kereta api mainannya ke arah kamera karena jengkel.

"Berubah?? Berubah? Artinya….melepas cinta kita??" pikir Deidara teringat ucapan Light. "Salah…bener…Salah…bener…aaarrrrggghhh…tauk deh!! Gue telah sesat (baru nyadar)!! Gue…. Berubah??"

-oOo-

"Uhm…," Runa membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan mendapati Naruto tengah duduk sambil memejamkan mata di sampingnya. "Naruto?"

"WOAH?!" jerit Naruto kaget over

Runa pingsan lagi

"Eh?! Runa-san?!" kata Naruto yang baru nyadar

-oOo-

"Ini undangannya!" kata Sakura, sambil menyerahkan salah satu dari setumpuk undangan warna pink ngejreng di tangannya. "Jangan sampai salah dress code dan segala macamnya, yah?!"

Anggota Pandawa Lima menerima undangan itu.

"Undangan Pesta Dansa yah??" gumam Sei-chan

"Oi Sakura!" kata Yuki sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Gue minta satu lagi, dong!! katanya boleh ngundang orang luar kan??"

"Boleh, kok!" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan satu undangan lagi

"Makasih Sakura-chan!" kata Yuki sambil meninju bahu Sakura pelan. "Gak salah si Gaara milih elo dan mutusin Matsuri,"

"Tapi ingat," kata Sakura. "Yang elo undang mesti orang normal yah," kata Sakura

"I…i…iya, deh…," kata Yuki gugup

-oOo-

"Nih! Kalian ambil sendiri satu-satu!" kata Gaara saat masuk ke kelas XII IPS 3 dan meletakkan setumpuk undangan di meja guru depan kelas. _"Ogah banget gue lama-lama megang benda warna babi gitu,"_ batin Gaara kesal. Kalo bukan karena Sakura yang mengusulkan warna itu pada rapat OSIS kemarin, pasti dah, warnanya gak ngejreng gitu! Pasti akan berwarna sesuai dengan pilihan Gaara, warna merah tua atau ungu janda! **–Author: Gaara!! Seleramu lebih parah, tauk!!-**

Semua warga kelas XII IPS 3 maju secara urut untuk mengambilnya. Ada yang mengambil dua buah karena memang akan mengajak orang luar yang mereka kenal.

"Eh?! Kok elo ngambil 7 buah, sih?" bentak Gaara pada Paijo-kun yang langsung nyakup 7 undangan

"Eh?! Buat Everybodyknows 5! Buat gue 1 dan buat adek gue 1," jelas Paijo-kun

"Kenapa elo mau ngambilin buat Everybodyknows? Suruh aja mereka berdiri!" kata Gaara, tentu saja dengan volume suara lirih kalo tidak mau di lempari sepatu oleh seluruh anggota kelas ini. Maklum, 100 persen anggota kelas ini adalah Everybodyknows freak!! "Lo mau-mau nya jadi budak mereka sih?!"

"Jadi budak Everybodyknows adalah cita-cita ku!! Untung aja mereka berbaik hati mau mengabulkannya. Padahal awalnya mereka gak mau ngerekrut aku jadi salah satu dari 99 budak mereka di sekolah ini," kata Paijo-kun bangga. Gaara sweat dropped

"Trus, satu undangan kata lo buat adek lo?" tanya Gaara

"Iya!" Paijo-kun mengacungkan jempol. "Dia ada di kelas X 5, kok!! Sekelas ma Naruto-kun!"

Gaara langsung menyahut satu undangan di tangan Paijo dengan kasar. "Entar adek lo juga dapet bagian sendiri, budak bodoh!!"

"Kalo gue pinter, gue juga bakal jadi presiden sekarang!! Dasar ketua OSIS tolol!" kata Paijo-kun sambil ngacir

-oOo-

"Eh!! ini undangan buat kita!!" kata Kisame sambil mengacung-acungkan 7 undangan dengan riang di dalam kelasnya

"Wah!! Dapet darimana lo Sam?" tanya anak lain

"Gue nyolong dari ruang OSIS," kata Kisame bangga, yang lain sweat dropped. "Abis, kelas kita kan letaknya paling sudut! Pasti di bagiin paling terakhir!! Kan lama," alasan Kisame

"Tapi gak perlu over gitu, kan?" kata yang lain

"Malu-maluin banget…," Sasuke membuang muka

"Gue juga bilang apa, dari dulu pecat aja tuh anak dari NoBodyKnows!!" kata Chya-chan. "Malu-maluin aja!"

"Gue mau, Sam!!" kata anak yang lain

"Gue juga minta!!"

"Eits!" Kisame menjulurkan lidah dan mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan genit. "Gue nyolong hanya 7 buah!! Buat NoBodyKnows aja, kok!"

"Sialan lo, Yeah?!" umpat yang lain

"Kadang-kadang nguntungin juga tuh orang," kata Chya-chan.

"So, gue bener kan buat gak mecat dia?" kata Sasuke. "Gue dah punya feeling, Kisame pasti bermanfaat bagi kita."

"Betul!" sambung Rin-chan. "Yang bermanfaat mesti dimanfaatin,"

"Yang bermanfaat mesti di manfaatin….heh…lo bener, Rin!" batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil

"Tujuh? Buat gue satu, dong! NoBodyKnows kan hanya 6 orang!" kata salah seorang anak

"Eits! Yang satu lagi buat Sasuke! Sasuke punya dua undangan!! Tentu aja buat orang luar yang pengen diajaknya," kata Kisame

"Kok dia tahu elo mau ngajak orang luar, Sas?" tanya Yuuichi-kun

"Huh…daridulu Kisame kan emang sok tahu. Cuekin aja lah,"

-oOo-

**Bagaimana acara Pesta Dansa itu? O ya, buat para OC yang masuk ke cerita ini, tolong kalian sebutkan mau pairing ma siapa di pesta Dansa nanti. Mau pairing ma cowok atau gebetan kalian juga boleh.**

**Ketik : GER**(spasi)**NAMA**(spasi)**Artis Idola**(spasi)**Anime Idola**(spasi)**Nama Pasangan kalian**

Misal :

**A. **Kalo pairing yang kalian mau adalah tokoh Naruto…

GER LordVoldemort ShahRukhKhan Teletubbies Deidara

Atau

**B. **Kalo pairing yang kalian mau adalah orang tertentu yang kalian kenal (gebetan, cowok atau apapun itu)

GER LordVoldemort ShahRukhKhan Teletubbies Painem

**Tolong, yah! Kalo bisa, jangan satu tokoh aja yang kalian pilih. Kalo bisa 5 atau 10! –ditendang-. Karena, kalo tokoh yang kalian pilih dah di pairingin ma OC lain, maka saya bisa nge-pairing kalian dengan pilihan kalian yang lain!**

Misal: GER HarryPotter DanielRadcliffe DeathNote Hermione / Yuki Aisha / Karin

**Gitu! Dah paham kan?! Dan bagi OC yang tidak mencantumkan pairingnya, maka saya tidak bisa menampilkannya di acara Pesta Dansa nanti! Bukan maksud saya mengancam, kan emang peraturan nya harus bawa pasangan –di lempar sikat WC-**

**Makasih atas kerjasamanya.**

**REVIEW…..**


	6. Chapter 6 : Do LightL's nonsense tips!

**Pairing : SasoDei XDD **

**Warning : OOC, gomen. Sekedar untuk hiburan X)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, Yuki pemilik My Danna**

Bales review ah…XDD

Dani D'mile : **Ketik : GER**(spasi)**NAMA**(spasi)**Artis Idola**(spasi)**Anime Idola**(spasi)**Nama Pasangan kalian ** GER Sei MatsuKen Matt Suigetsu. Daftar ulang deh lo! Gak becus! **–ditendang-** salah formatnya tuh! makasih

OMGGMO : HALLOW OM!! –ditimpuk putung rokok- nyehehe…EYD? Maklum, bo! Nilai bahasa Indonesia saya selalu kurang dari 8! **–tanpa sungkan2 membuka aib sendiri- **lagian ya om, lihat review Om sendiri! Mana EYD-mu?? Dan tentang tokoh anime lain…BODO AMAT! MATT AJA GAK BODO **–ditampol psp-**

.........u : Iyah…Gaara emang menjabat ketua OSIS karena kecelakaan. Anu…maksudnya gak ada yang mau jadi ketua osis sekolah bokep selain Gaara **–ditampol pein-** makasih yah!

ayayuki ga log in : iyakah?? Mau daftar ama kang Allien yah? **–okeh! Tabok saya!-** makasih yah!

Pandora The Dark Princess : mayat2 seperti itu cuman ada di NDB doang kok **–ditendang Near-** pantes menurut saya! XD Banyak kok, fic yang pairingnya SakuGaa XD Makasih yah!

GoodBoyTobi : wew…yang mau jadi pair kak rin keren-keren amat! Yang jelek dikit kek, kayak Deidara gitu? **–ditampol-** KimJeJung? Nama orang? **–dikejer-** Okeh! Ama Kak A- - y ajah yah! **–mulut disumpel psp matt-** makasih ya, kak!

Deeandra Hihara : ugh…saya merasa bersalah atas penyitaan HP mu… HP apa? Nokia kah? N96 kah? **–ketahuan banget lagi ngidam tuh HP-** Makasih yah!

Rin Kajuji : hahaha…iyah! RinxKakashi Forbidden love tuh! **–ditendang-** iyah! Makasih yah!

LolaLaTrailera : I wish you could understand this fic! **–gremer gue ancur banget-** or…you need a lesson of Indonesian?? **–guru mode : on-** thanks!

Chiby Angel-chan : hihi…gak nyangka seorang Nate River bisa se…**-gak ngelanjutin omongan daripada mati di tangan near FC- **iyah! Andai kau daftar dari awal**…-meperin darah dari idung ke Chiby-chan-** makasih yah!

sherry d'ripper : anu…review mu itu. Bahas dikit kek! **–ngumpet di belakang near-** iyah! Kan udah aku bilang, 14 lembar MW! XD Makasih!

Dhienn Glocyanne : virus Trojan yang kawin silang ama Win32 alman. jadi An- - e atau saso-kun nieh?? Atau mau a- - - s ajah?? **–suka buka rahasia orang XD- **Makasih!

LvNa-cHaN : iyah…gak papa. Lebih baik belajar untuk masa depan (??). um…iyah. Saya juga sebenernya gak rela Minato di depak ama si bokep itu. Makasih!

Hikari Hoshizora : ?? kau mau dansa ama kakak sendiri? Brother complex-kah? **–didamprat-** iyah! Udah 100 kali kau jelaskan namamu. Makasih yah!

Heri the Weird : anu….kalo bisa, entar saya tampilin deh! Tapi gak banyak yah…XD Makasih!

naruchu-chan : akan kumasukkan ikan!! Ikan! Ikan! **–ditendang-** anu…yang cowok keren yang jadi primary fs mu dulu itu yang mana sih?? Hah? Bloon?? Salahkah? **–ditabok-** maklum, di fic ini, gak ada yang normal **–menantang flamer XD- **Makasih.

Nakoji Satsuki : --" emang near sangatlah lebay **–ditendang tanpa sadar-** Makasih!

Ainara aya : iyah…itu orang sekampung kau sebut semua **–dibacok-** hehehe…kau sudah jarang ol fs lagi! Makasih yah!

Yuuichi93 : hahaha…kasihan mami korin. Dian ngefans banget ama bokap kita! **–ditendang-** padahal, apa yang menarik dari bokap kita? Udah korup, lebay lagi **–contoh anak durhaka XD-** Eh?? disini ceritanya kan kamu laki-laki. Masak kamu mau dansa ama laki-laki juga?? Ayolah…aku tak mau punya adik yang yaoi. Cukup pembokatku ajah **–ditendang duo brother yuudei-** makasih!

Chya ajah gak pake lama… : jadi renji atau shikamaru nieh?? Makasih yah!

dillia shiraishi : wao! Kau review semua chapter?? Abis pulsa berapa?? **–ngebobol atm kakuzu- **kamu orang pertama yang menyadari kegilaan saya Makasih ya! Thenks buanyuak!

Zerou : Hiruma itu siapa? **–dengan bodohnya --" –** ahahaha…gak bakal dipecat! Deidei kan masih punya utang di keluarga kakuzu **–dibom-** makasih yah! Okeh, mudah2an kamu muncul deh!

Akasuna Jezz : Arek jurnal?? Bigos ngunu a?? **–bahasa primitip-** terlalu padet yek opo karepmu?? Aku gak ngerti loh….okeh! dungakno sampean metu yoh! **–bahasa Indonesia-** ehem! Makasih XD

memel cabulavigne : anu…namamu…**-nahan ketawa-** memel cabul-avigne?? **–berkata menantang maut-**oh no!! saya udah baca fic itu! Dan OOC abies emang! XDD Makasih yah! Pertahankan pen name mu itu **–dibantai-**

..blueberri. : hahaha…iyah! Pasalnya, ada beberapa yang pake nama buah cherri buat daftar fic fic ini! XD Anu…kalo bisa, tolong pilih tokoh lain dung! Pasalnya, LLMNM kan di fic ini sebagai artis (halah!). plis…Ryuk mau gak?? **–ditimpuk biji apel-**

lolipopaLavigne : anu…inikan memels cabul-avigne tadi kan?? **–sekali lagi, dibantai!-** makasih yah!

..kakuzu. : Mami! **–hugs mami-** pen name mami mbok diganti napa?? Jadi geli saya tiap ngelihatnya –rotfl- inem? Siapa itu?? 8O apakah itu pembokat mami? Makasih yah!

Nagami : --" apanya yang keren dari hantu yang sok cantik itu? **–ditendang sadako pake kibasan rambut hitamnya XD-** Cowok kok suka chibymaruko-chan sih?? –rotfl- makasih yah!

Kiki-chan : ngelihat namamu…jadi ingat ama Kichi-chan, kucing saso yang sekarat gara2 makhluk kuning ngambang di sungai itu **–ditendang dei-** hahaha. Makasih yah!

Namikaze cia : anu…ini chia atau icha sih?? Kalo chya, kenapa pake nama YUI?? Jadi bingung saya. Konfirmasinya ditunggu XD Thanks!

Ryuuta males … :gak banci kok! kalo sasori yang seme, masak dia bencis juga?? **–ditendang-** makasih ya, Ryuuta-chan!

ShielaLuv : SENPAIIII!! **–lagi, teriak tepat di telinga senpai XD- **Saya juga pengen mellonear. Tapi yang pantas jadi presenter murahan itu cuman near **–ditendang near-** iyah! Deidei emang lebay nian! Kasihan Kichi-chan XD Eh…menurut saya, mau ungu mudah kek, ungu janda kek, tetep ajah norak! **–dijitak gaara-** makasih ya, senpai! Yaoi sasodei nya saya tunggu XD Mudah2an dapet ilham!

.. : hehehe…Iyah. Dasar near itu! Gak sopan banget nunjuk LLight pake jari tengah! Ludahin kek mereka! **–ditendang-** makasih yah!

The Sweat Dropped Uke! : anu…kayaknya deidara sama kayak kamu deh! Hidupnya worst ending mulu! **–ditimpuk pop corn-** makasih!

SaSoRiLuVeDeiDaRa : tunggu bentar! Kamu ini cowok apa cewek? **–ditendang-** kok namanya Adi?? Makasih yah!

Hue…. **-seperti biasa, nangis setiap abis bales review-** kalian baik2 banget sih…udah mau mendukung My Danna sampai sekarang, un! Makasih banyak Yuki ucapkan buat kalian semua, well, ama si OMGGMO juga yang udah setia nge-flame 2 fic saya XD Pertahankan ya, OM **–ditabok kamus EYD-** Dan ini buat kalian sebagai hadiah karena udah review…**-ngebagiin undangan sisa ke para reviewers- **kalo najis ama warna ungu jandanya, cat ajah jadi warna pink! **–ditimpuk sepatu Gaara-**

**Happy reading, minna!! XD**

* * *

**-oOo-**

Malam, pukul 10 malam, di rumah keluarga Kakuzu….

"Eh, Oro, kok sepi yah??" bisik Deidara pada Orochimaru yang tengah memasak di dapur. Jangan kira Oro memasak untuk makan malam keluarga ini. Yuki, Yuuichi dan Sasori udah makan malam di luar. Begitu juga Tobi dan Konan. Hidan pun juga lebih memilih makan lodeh di warung pojok jalan depan kuburan itu.

Masakan Oro memang tak pernah di harapkan. Yah…kecuali oleh Mr Kakuzu dan Deidara tentunya. Mr Kakuzu kan sangat menyayangi Oro, untuk itulah tuh orang mau memakan apapun yang di masak Oro. Sekalipun itu adalah sampah, tapi akan terasa seperti masakan hotel bintang lima bagi Mr Kakuzu. Dan bagi Deidara? Hanya kali ini tuh cowok mengharapkan masakan Orochimaru. Karena tentu saja alasannya satu, LAPAR! Siapa yang gak lapar kalo seharian penuh gak makan sebiji nasi pun gini?! Uang juga gak punya! Gajinya kan disita buat ngeganti bantingan telpon saat Mr Kakuzu nelpon saat itu. Hidan pun juga pelit! Semua orang di rumah ini pelit! Kalo Deidara mati kelaparan trus di ekspose ma wartawan gimana? Deidara gak peduli jika Mr Kakuzu atau Yuki atau Yuuichi atau siapapun itu akan di penjara gara-gara menyiksanya. Tapi kalo Sasori?! Apa jadinya kalo dia masuk penjara?! Trus jadi kurus….jadi kusam…gak mulus lagi….brewok….ah!! hayalannya terlalu berlebihan!!

"Dasar bodoh! Ini kan udah jam 10 malam. Ya wajarlah kalo sepi!" kata Orochimaru sambil mengangkat telur ular dadar dari penggorengannya. "Kalo mau rame, bakar aja rumah ini!"

"Gak gitu, Ro," kata Deidara. "Emang ini udah jam 10 malam, tapi biasanya jam segini Non Yuki kan masih nyalain radio dan dengerin musik Rock. Dan Den Yuki juga masih teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu. Tapi sekarang sepi, un….jadi ngerasa kayak kuburan….apalagi ada elo…tambah sempurna deh kerasanya,"

"Lo pikir gue kunti, apa?!" bentak Orochimaru sambil memukul kepala Deidara dengan tutup panci yang di pegangnya. Udah dari besi, panas pula!

"Lo mau bunuh gue?!" bentak Deidara sambil megangin kepalanya yang rasanya terbakar. " O ya, Tobi kok dari tadi belom pulang ya dari beli makanan di warung pojok ma Hidan?"

"Mungkin dia sekalian ikut Hidan cari tikus di sawah, kali," kata Orochimaru cuek sambil menaruh telur ular dadar, urap suket teki, dan sedikit nasi di piring. "Konan dah tidur dari Maghrib. Tobi emang anak yang ajaib banget. Kakaknya cantik dan tegas juga anggun, adeknya kok gila gitu,"

"Gak hanya itu aja, Tobi juga misterius," sambung Deidara sambil tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk mengambil secuil dari telur ular dadar Oro. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Oro. "Lo gak pernah kan, lihat wajah asli Tobi. Kan tuh anak pake topeng terus," kata Deidara sambil mengunyah cuilan telur ular dadar itu

"???" Oro menatap curiga pada mulut Deidara yang bergerak-gerak seperi sedang mengunyah sesuatu

"What?" Deidara angkat bahu dan menatap heran sambil masih mengunyah

Oro menoleh, melihat masakannya. Dan benar saja! Telur dadarnya telah terpotong separuh!! SEPARUH!! Padahal masakan itu dia buat dengan menahan perasaannya saat ia terpaksa mengambil salah satu telur ular peliharaannya!!

"Balikin telur gue!!!" Orochimaru mencekik leher Deidara

"Uhuk!" Deidara tersedak dan sisa-sisa telur yang di kunyahnya tersembur tepat di wajah Oro. "Lo apa-apaan, sih?!"

Oro mengelap wajahnya dengan lap di meja dapur. Padahal lap itu sudah kotor penuh arang….

"Lo yang apa-apaan!! Udah nyolong, nyembur gue lagi! Lo gak bisa apa, gak cari masalah ke gue sekali aja!" bentak Oro jengkel yang kini mukanya belepotan penuh arang.

"Lo pelit, sih!" balas Deidara sambil mencekik leher Oro. "L….lo masak…bu…buat…uhuk!! Ap…apa?! Di..uhuk! makan k..kk…kan?!" kata Deidara di sela nafasnya yang tersendat

"I…iya!!" balas Oro tak kalah susahnya oleh tangan Deidara yang mencekiknya. "Ta…tap..uhuk! It…itu..buat makan….u…ul…ar…gue…bod…doh!! uhuk-uhuk! Hoek! Cuh!" Oro terbatuk dan mengeluarkan dahaknya tepat di wajah Deidara.

"Breng….ss…sek!!" kata Deidara gemas

* * *

-oOo-

Tok-tok-tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Yuki. Sebenernya Yuki tak suka jika pintu itu berbunyi tok-tok-tok jika di ketuk. Dia ingin bunyinya 'Jeng-jeng-jeng'. Dikira orang ngamen apa?

"Siapa lo??" tanya Yuki

"Sasori," jawab orang di luar

"Sasori siapa??" tanya Yuki cuek sambil mengetik sms ke sebuah layanan sms selebritis. Yaitu, REGspasiRYUUKUspasiSHINIGAMIKEREN! Kirim ke 0909. 100 perak per sms yang di terima. Setiap hari akan mendapat 100 sms pribadi dari Ryuuku. Jadi total pulsa perhari, 10000!! **–Author: -di cekik pembaca- ampun! Promosi dikit -.-'**

"Kakak lo," jawab Sasori sabar

"Oh…Kakak gue…ngomong daritadi, kek!" sungut Yuki. "Masuk aja,"

Sasori membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju adeknya yang kini tengah tengkurap di ranjang sambil memegang HP nya. Menanti sms pribadi dari Ryuuku tercinta XP

"Heh, kamu ya, yang nempelin pengumuman di mading??"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!" teriak Yuki saat HP nya bergetar dan mendapatkan sms dari 0909. isinya….._ /Hay! Ini Ryuuku! Capek deh……/_ "Kok Cuma capek deh??" sungut Yuki

"Eh? kamu ngapain sih? Kamu dengerin Kakak ngomong, dong, Ki," kata Sasori sambil menjambak kecil rambut Yuki gemas

"Adoooohhh! Napa sih lo? Gak seneng ya, kalo gue lagi seneng? Makanya, ikut juga dong! kirim sms ke Remu! Dia kan shinigami cewek!" kata Yuki promosi

"Eh!" Sasori meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Yuki dan menekannya keras. "Kamu kan, yang bikin pengumuman di mading sekolah??"

"HP gue getar…," kata Yuki melirik HP di sampingnya. Tangannya berusaha meraih HP itu. Tapi terlambat saat Sasori keburu menangkapnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah di dekat ranjang Yuki. "Apaan sih lo!! Itu Hp gue!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan Kakak, Yuki!" kata Sasori dengan suara agak mengeras

"Tapi siniin dulu HP gue!"kata Yuki ngotot. "Itu pasti sms dari Ryuuku!"

"……………….,"

"Well, okeh!" Yuki ngalah saat melihat Sasori tak bereaksi dan tetap menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi kamu pelakunya??" tanya Sasori

"Iya. Abisnya gue sebel ama elo," kata Yuki. "Elo gak bisa menerima cinta yang tulus dan suci! Meskipun Deidara dah gak suci lagi sih…," kata Yuki yang teringat pada pemandangan yang pernah dia lihat, Deidara tidur ma ular Orochimaru yang lepas dari kandang!

* * *

-oOo-

"Gitu yah??" Yuuichi mengangguk-angguk sambil membaca catatan di kertas kecil Deidara. Catatan tentang kiat-kiat untuk terlepas dari hasrat yaoi yang di kasih Light tadi di TV.

"Yep!" Deidara mengangguk sambil mijit lehernya yang membiru akibat di cekik Orochimaru tadi. "Lo mau bantu gue???"

"Kenapa gak minta tolong ma Kak Yuki?" tanya Yuuichi. "Giliran nembak aja, elo minta tolong dia dan maksa gue buat ikut! Ogah ah! Gue gak mau!"

"Kenapa?" Deidara kaget

"Gue gak mau ngelakuin hal yang gak menghasilkan uang,"

"Darah papihmu mengalir deras di tubuhmu…" pikir Deidara. "Sampai menimbulkan tsunami," mulai ngaco, deh!

"Minta bantuan siapa kek! Oro? Hidan? Tobi? Kak Konan? Yuki? Atau Sasori sekalian???"

"Cuma elo yang bisa bantu gue!" kata Deidara sambil memegang pundak Yuuichi kuat-kuat. Kretek. Tulang bahu Yuuichi berbunyi. "Gue bakal bayar elo, dah! 30 persen dari gaji gue, bakal gue kasih ke elo selama 1 bulan,"

"Yah…1 bulan?? Kapan tuh? Gaji lo bulan sekarang dan 2 bulan kedepan kan disita buat ngeganti kerusakan yang elo buat. Lagipula masak hanya 30 persen? Cuma 120 ribu dong??"

"Cuma? 120 ribu itu bisa buat beli harga diri Orochimaru 3 kali, tauk!" bentak Deidara. Untung aja Orochimaru saat itu sedang membacakan buku dongeng sebelum tidur pada ular-ularnya. "Gimana? Plis…elo tega amat meres gue."

"Yeee…adanya juga elo yang meres gue!" sungut Yuuichi. "Tapi…gak papa deh! Itung-itung gue bisa membebaskan Kak Sasori dari jerat neraka yang elo buat,"

"Lo pikir gue dajjal apa??" maki Deidara dalam hati. Tapi luarnya dia tersenyum. "Ahahaha…bisa aja lo, Setan,"

* * *

-oOo-

_/Hari ini melelahkan. Gue harus balas 200 surat penggemar gue. 60 persen dari surat-surat itu, menyatakan cinta ke gue. Plis deh! Gini nih, resiko jadi shinigami keren/_

Yuki cekikikan saat membaca sms yang ke 4 dari Ryuuku. Tadi, Yuki mengambil kesempatan saat Sasori ngupil dan otomatis, melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari pipi Yuki. Yuki langsung mengambil tempat sampah dan membawanya ke kamar mandi dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam.

"Eh! keluar kamu!" Sasori menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi Yuki. "Kamu harus tanggung jawab! Semua murid pasti tahu kalo yang di maksud dengan 'S' adalah aku!"

"Kakaaaaaaaakkkkk!!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Sepertinya Yuuichi. Sambil nggedor-gedor pintu kamar Yuki dengan kakinya.

"APAH?!" bentak Sasori dari dalam.

"Adek gue!! Tolong!! Ada pervert disini!!" teriak Yuki dari dalam

"APAH?!" giliran Yuuichi yang kaget. Dia segera mendobrak pintu kamar Yuki dan mendapati Sasori tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Kak Sasori..,"

"Adek gue!! Kakak kita mulai gak normal! Masak gue di kamar mandi dan dia mau ngintip sieh!?" teriak Yuki yang sekarang sedang membaca sms dari Ryuuku yang ke 10 dalam waktu 10 menit. Jadi, tiap menit ada sms baru dari shinigami itu.

BUAGH! Dengan relanya, Yuuichi meninju pipi Sasori hingga tuh cowok tersungkur ke belakang.

"OH NOOOOOOO!!" Deidara berteriak lebay saat ia baru masuk ke kamar Yuki dan mendapati Sasori tersungkur di lantai dan tangan Yuuichi yang masih terkepal.

"Kakak pervert! Sister complex! Kalo dah gak ada cewek yang mau ma kakak, ambil aja Deidara! Gak usah pake mo ngintip Kak Yuki segala!" kata Yuuichi sambil melempar hair dryer dari meja rias Yuki ke wajah Sasori. Tapi meleset, dan malah kena kepala Deidara.

"Apah si kamu?!" beringas Sasori marah. Ia menepis kasar genggaman tangan Deidara di lengannya, yang mencoba membantu Sasori untuk berdiri

"Betul adek gue! Masak dia tadi bilang, _"Assalamualaikum Yuki, gue intip nih ya??"_ gitu! Pervert banget gak sieh??"

"Itu bohong!" bela Deidara

"Diem lo!" bentak Sasori pada Deidara.

"Padahal aku ingin membelamu….," batin Deidara sedih

"Kalo gue mau ngintip, ngapain gue pake bilang-bilang? Langsung aja gue buka!" kata Sasori

"KYAAAAAAA!! KETAHUAN HOBI LO SELAMA INI!!" teriak Yuki, Yuuichi dan Deidara histeris

"Bukan gituh!" Sasori ikut pusing. "Pokoknya, gue gak ngapa-ngapain! Dan kamu Yuki, jangan menuduh Kakakmu sendiri!"

"Ya udah deh," kata Yuki sambil keluar kamar mandi dan langsung keluar kamar, menuju ruang tengah dan menonton TV. Pasti disana ada Orochimaru juga! Sekarang kan jadwal tayang mega sinema 'Putri Ular Ayu' di sebuah channel televisi. Pasti! Dijamin Orochimaru dah anteng depan TV sejak 2 jam sebelum acara itu di mulai.

"Eh! Tunggu!" teriak Sasori yang ingin mengejar Yuki, tapi langsung di hadang oleh pegangan Deidara di lengannya.

"APAH LAGI LO? MO NEMBAK GUE? GUE TOLAK!" bentak Sasori galak.

Mata Deidara berkaca-kaca. "Saya hanya ingin bilang, kalo saya gak suka Aden lagi! Saya gak cinta Aden!!!" teriak Deidara hingga terdengar ke rumah tetangga. Untung aja rumah itu lagi kosong di tinggal penghuninya yang lagi di penjara di Nusa Kambangan.

"Baguslah! Sono lo!" kata Sasori sambil mendorong tubuh Deidara dan berlalu dari kamar itu.

"Kok gak mempan kiat Light ini yah??" Yuuichi bingung. "Jangan-jangan Light bohong lagi! Atau elo yang salah dengar yah???"

"Gue gak bisa…," rintih Deidara. "Gue gak bisa bilang kalo gue gak cinta Den Sasori…..SROTTTTT!!" kata Deidara diakhiri dengan sedotan mantap ingusnya.

_Kiat pertama : "Bilang pada sememu, kalo kau gak mencintainya! Kalo wajah dia tegang, berarti dia sayang kamu. Kalo cuek, berarti dia hanya nganggap kamu babunya _**–Kok kiat Light ngepas banget ma Dei yah??-** _Yang penting, kamu harus yakinkan dirimu bahwa kamu gak mencintainya dan pengen berubah,"_

"_Betul!" kata L _XP

* * *

-oOo-

"Kiat pertama gagal," kata Yuuichi sambil mencoret angka 1 di kertas Deidara itu. Di ruang tengah terdengar perpaduan antara teriakan Yuki dan Orochimaru. Yuki yang berteriak karena lagi debat ma Sasori, dan Orochimaru yang lagi teriak saat ada adegan yang mengagetkan di sinema kesayangannya.

"Kita coba kiat kedua ya?" kata Deidara mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebentar," kata Yuuichi sambil berlalu dari kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali dengan membawa beberapa majalah di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk majalah yang di pegang Yuuichi dengan kaki kirinya.

"Ini majalah Papih. Aku ambil dari ruang kerjanya."

"Bukannya ruang kerja Tuan di kunci?"

"Kan aku yang pegang kuncinya!" kata Yuuichi sambil memperlihatkan kunci yang terbuat dari emas berlapis mutiara di tangannya.

Deidara sweat dropped

"Ini majalah bisnis, um…tepatnya majalah yang berisi tentang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan uang, kekayaan, dan hutang!" kata Yuuichi

"Tapi kok gambarnya cewek-cewek cantik gini sih?" kata Deidara sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah itu.

"Ya itu dia! Majalah ini adalah majalah bokep terselubung! Isinya tentang bisnis, tapi modelnya kayak model majalah Play Boy. Aduh…jadi inget kepsek gue," kata Yuuichi. "Tapi memang ini, kan, yang kita butuhkan untuk mencoba kiat kedua??"

"Iya sih…tapi gue kok merasa rada risih ya??" kata Deidara sambil menatap model-model seksi di majalah itu. "Tak kusangka…selain pelit, ternyata Tuan Kakuzu bokep juga,"

"Nih, Dei!" Yuuichi menunjuk seorang model di sebuah halaman. "Cantik banget kan?? Ini adalah model terseksi versi majalah Play Boy! Kepsek gue bahkan punya posternya lho! Elo mau minta???"

Deidara menggeleng pelan. "Lebih seksi gue, deh…,"

GUBRAK!

* * *

-oOo-

"Gue pergi!" teriak Yuki sambil menggendong ranselnya dan berjalan keluar rumah. "Gue mau nginep di rumah Sasuke! Sebel gue di rumah ini!"

"HEH!" Sasori menjambak rambut Yuki dan menghentikan langkah Yuki. "Kamu mau nginep di rumah cowok? Juniormu pula?!"

"Kenapa enggak? Elo juga sering nginep di rumah cewek! Jangan pikir gue gak tahu ya!"

Sasori speechless

* * *

-oOo-

"Yang ini, Dei! Dia ini merangkap jadi artis Hollywood pula lho!! Dia cantik banget kan??" tanya Yuuichi sambil menunjuk model cantik yang memegang lembaran uang dollar di suatu halaman majalah itu.

"Cantik sih….," jawab Deidara. "Tapi gue yakin, Den Sasori pasti lebih milih gue,"

DUAKH! Tinju Yuuichi mendarat anggun di pipi Deidara

* * *

-oOo-

"Pokoknya kamu gak boleh pergi, Yuki!" bentak Sasori. "Aku ini Kakak kamu! Patuh dikit napa sih??"

"Lepasin gue!" berontak Yuki sambil berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari cengkeraman Sasori.

"Gak akan! Ayo masuk!"

"Ah…ular Oro lepas! Di tembok!!" teriak Yuki kaget sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Sasori.

"UGWAAAAAAAAA!!" Sasori berlari ke Pos Satpam. Dan Yuki berlari ke garasi, menuju motornya

"Sialan!!" umpat Sasori kesal saat menyadari ternyata hanya cicak yang ia temukan di tembok.

"GUE KE SASUKEEEE!!!" teriak Yuki sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke Sasori. Motor sport ninja itu melaju keluar gerbang yang udah terbuka dengan meninggalkan bising.

* * *

-oOo-

"Ini Dei! Ini adalah Miss Universe tahun ini! Cantik kan?!" kata Yuuichi yang kini dalam nada membentak.

"Huh…masak Miss Universe jelek begini sih??" ejek Deidara

PLAK! Yuuichi melempar majalah itu ke muka Deidara dengan kesal

"Gue nyerah dah!" ucap Yuuichi jengkel. "Masak setiap gue nunjukin foto cewek cakep-cakep gini, respon lo malah kayak gitu sih???"

"Emang salah yah??"

"YA IYALAH!" teriak Yuuichi. "Seorang cowok normal, akan merespon gini nieh _'Cantik amat…' _atau _'Asoy euy'_ atau _'Andai dia jadi cewek gue'_ gitu!"

"Tapi elo tadi juga gak ngerespon apa-apa tentang gambar ini!"

"Ini kan tes buat elo, bodoh!" jitak Yuuichi di kepala Deidara. "Seharusnya kita sadar, usaha kita ini sia-sia. Dari awal dah kelihatan jelas kalo elo dah gak normal. Dan udah sangat parah dan gak ada obatnya!"

"Lo pikir gue kena AIDS apa?" kata Deidara. "Tapi gue pengen berubah, Yuuichi!"

"Terus kenapa mesti gue yang repot??" kata Yuuichi sambil merebahkan tubuh di kasurnya. "Gimana bisa sembuh kalo elo dikit-dikit ngomong _'Sasori Sasori'_ mulu!"

"Tapi gue pengen berubah, Yuuichi,"

"Ya udah! Operasi kelamin ajah! Dengan gitu elo dah gak yaoi kan?!"

_Kiat kedua : "Coba deh, kamu lihat foto atau gambar cewek cantik dan seksi. Dan usahakan agar kamu tertarik pada foto itu. Usahakan yang bokep yah!!" _

"_Betul," dukung L_

**(ketahuan dah, kebiasaan buruk L dan Light XP)**

* * *

-oOo-

Yuki melajukan motornya ke rumah Suzume-san. Emang tadi dia niat ke rumah Sasuke. Tapi…rumah Sasuke kan jauh. Dan bensin motor Yuki hanya bisa di gunakan untuk melajukan motornya sejauh 200 meter dari rumah Yuki. Yah…deket amat! Sasori bisa aja jalan kaki dan nyeret dia pulang dari rumah Suzume-san. Tapi…bodoh amat! Daripada musti menuntun motornya lebih jauh lagi. Mana dompet Yuki ketinggalan pula. Yah…hanya dompetnya sih…Uangnya kan ia simpan di celengan ayam. Dompetnya hanya ia buat untuk menyimpan KTP, nomor peserta ulangan, kertas contekan, Surat hak pilih pemilu, tiket bioskop tahun lalu, kupon jantung sehat, dan sebagainya.

"Suzume-san! Main yuuuuukkk!!" teriak Yuki sambil mengetuk pintu. Padahal dah ada tulisan 'PENCET BEL DISINI' disamping bel pintu berwarna pink, tepat di depan mata Yuki.

"Elo?" kata Suzume-san saat membuka pintu dan mendapati Yuki berdiri di depannya. "Adek Sasori kan??"

"Bukan. Gue Kakak Yuuichi," kata Yuki. "O ya, aku boleh numpang disini? Aku di usir dari rumah,"

"Appah?? Di usir??"

"Iya… Jadi boleh yah??" kata Yuki merajuk

"I…iya deh. Untung lo adek Sasori," kata Suzume-san sambil melebarkan pintunya

"UGH! Gue bilang gue Kakak Yuuichi!!" kata Yuki sambil melangkah masuk dan langsung menutup pintunya dari dalam.

"OI! YUKI! BUKAAAAA!!" gedor Suzume-san yang terdorong keluar saat Yuki menutup pintu

* * *

-oOo-

Esok harinya…….

"Eh, Yuki! Jangan kabur!" teriak Sasori saat bertemu Yuki di lorong sekolah pagi itu. Dan Yuki langsung membalikkan badan dan melangkah cepat-cepat

"Yuki! Kakak bilang tunggu ya tunggu!" teriak Sasori sambil berusaha meraih Yuki

Yuki langsung menuju toilet dan masuk ke toilet cewek sebelum Sasori berhasil menangkapnya.

"Yuki!" gedor Sasori keras pada pintu toilet itu.

"KYAAAAAA!! SASORI SAMA PERVERT!!" kata Kisame-chan yang saat itu baru saja nyampek di toilet cewek dan langsung ngegampar Sasori

"Hei hiu bangsat! Elo juga ngapain di sini!?" bentak Sasori sambil memegang pipinya yang membiru, efek gamparan Kisame dengan samehadanya. Lalu tuh cowok berjalan cepat keluar toilet

"Dah pergi dia??" kata Yuki saat keluar dari dalam toilet dan celingak-celinguk sambil mulutnya mengunyah roti.

"Udah!" kata Kisame-chan. "Dia dah kabur, kok,"

"Kemana?"

"Toilet cowok,"

* * *

-oOo-

"Elo pada nanti pergi ma siapa pas di pesta dansa??" tanya Temari saat Pandawa Lima sarapan (minus Yuki, yang saat itu tengah sarapan di depan toilet ma Kisame-chan) di kantin pagi itu.

"Um…gue kayaknya ama Ikuta Toma aja, deh," kata Nda-chan

"Kalo gue udah jelas ma Sai! Dia kan cowok gue!!" seru Ino riang

"Gue ma Shikamaru! Dia kan selingkuhan gue!!!" kata Sei-chan.

"APPAH?! Shikamaru kan cowok gue, Sei?!?!" bentak Temari kaget.

"Ups…keceplosan, dah…," batin Sei-chan sambil menutup mulutnya

* * *

-oOo-

"Huh…gue entar mau pergi ma Sadako-chan deh…abis gue dah gak interest deh, ma cewek yang lain," kata Nagami-kun. "Kalo kalian?"

"Mungkin gue ama Karin," kata Itachi dengan nada sangat terpaksa.

"Cuma dia ajah?" tanya Nagami-kun kaget

"Mang napa?? Elo mau gue ajak Kurenai, guru Kimia itu sekalian??" tanya Itachi

"Pesta dansa tahun lalu, elo kan ngegandeng 7 orang cewek sekaligus," kata Runa-chan. "Sasori aja hanya 3 cewek, Nagami-kun cuma 2, dan gue satu cowok!"

"Ada yang bilang, 7 angka keberuntungan," kata Itachi

"Yang bilang kan elo," ejek Nagami

"Gara-gara Sasori hanya ngegandeng 3, Nagami 2, dan elo 1, kalo di total jadi 6, ditambah gue 7 jadi 13, maka sial deh! Salah satu cewek yang gue ajak ternyata udah janda,"

"Kalo gue…um…mungkin ma Naruto-kun," kata Runa

"Dia kan brondong, Runa! Jangan hancurkan martabat Everybodyknows dong!" protes Itachi

"Dia emang brondong, tapi dia kan lahirnya 1 tahun sebelum gue. Sayang aja dia gak naik kelas 2 kali, jadi junior gue dah,"

"What's up, bro??" seru Nagami-kun saat Sasori memasuki kelas mereka.

Sasori tak menjawab dan langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"Sas, elo nanti pergi ma siapa di pesta dansa??" tanya Runa-san

"Hum…pasti ma anak cheers yah? Atau kalo enggak, elo mau bawa cewek luar??" tebak Itachi

"Atau elo mau pergi ma gue?" tawar runa-san. "Gak papa kok, kita bertiga ma Naruto-kun,"

Sasori membuka HP nya. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Suzume

_Sas, gue flu. Gue abis dikunciin di luar rumah ama adek lo! Eh…tapi bener gak yah kalo dia adek lo? Pasalnya dia bilang bahwa dia adalah Kakak Yuuichi. Lo harus tanggung jawab Sas!!_

"Yuki…," geram Sasori

"Sas! Gila lo! Lo apain si Suzume ampe minta pertanggung jawabanmuh?!" teriak Itachi sambil menuding Sasori beringas.

Tadi Itachi melihat pesan Suzume, dan hanya sempat baca kalimat terakhirnya saja.

"Apaan sih lo?" pelotot Sasori. Mana sekarang semua anak sekelas pada memandang mereka lagi

"Lo apain Suzume, Sas?!" teriak Runa histeris

"Sasori…Sasori…gue tahu elo cowok brengsek. Kayak gue dan Itachi yang suka gonta-ganti cewek,"

"Ralat, hanya kayak gue ajah. Cewek lo dari jaman jadul kan 444 itu mulu," potong Itachi

"Gue di jodohin, sih…," kata Nagami-kun pelan. "Tapi gue gak nyangka Sas, elo berani ngembat anggota Everybodyknows juga! Elo payah! Pervert!"

"Kalian ngaco!" desis Sasori tenang dengan tetap berekspresi kul dengan imej 'Who cares' nya. Ia bersandar ke tembok di belakang bangkunya."Bodoh,"

Itachi meraih HP Sasori untuk memastikan bahwa Sasori lah yang bodoh dan Itachi lah yang jenius. Tapi hipotesis itu runtuh seketika saat tahu isi sms Suzume.

"Hahaha…maap, sob!" Itachi menepuk pundak Sasori. "Yang bodoh tuh…um…Paijo! Iya, dia!" Itachi menunjuk Paijo-kun.

"Gue?" Paijo heran sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Iya deh…," ucap Paijo pelan saat mata Itachi melotot ke arahnya. "Maapkan saya, Sasori-sama," kata Paijo sambil menuju bangku Sasori dan mulai memijit pundaknya. Kebiasaan di kelas ini. Jika ada seseorang yang berbuat salah pada Everybodyknows, maka tuh orang harus memijit pundak anggota Everybodyknows yang bermasalah dengan orang itu.

"Seharusnya gue yak, yang mijit?? Hihihi…enaknya kalo punya budak," pikir Itachi

-oOo-

* * *

**Huah! Satu chapter lagi dah kelar!! Makasih kompuku…karena kau udah bertahan dari pasangan yaoi winalmanTrojan **–gak jelas-

**Oh ya, Yuki lagi bingung nieh…pasalnya, gak ada satupun yang mau pair ama Itachi-chan **–tampol-

**Itachi : harga diriku….plis…kalian daftar jadi pairing gue dong!! –maksa!-**

**Dan ohya, lowongan ini tidak diperuntukkan bagi anggota Everybody knows loh yah! –ditendang para everybodyknows freak-**

**Udah…kalo kalian mau, silahkan sampaikan disini! Oh ya, inilah para chara yang belom dapet pasangan alias belom laku** –ngobral cowok XD-** Dan yang merasa gak pernah nongol di fic ini sebelumnya, juga boleh daftar kok! dan OC yang udah daftarin pasangannya, gak boleh daftar lagi **–kabur sebelum dilempari bakyak!-

**Itachi**

**shino**

**kiba **

**^^ Arigatou…**


	7. Chapter 7 : 99,99 persen

**Pairing: DeiScorpio (Mayor), OroSnakes (Minor), HidanMice (minor) XD**

**Warning: OOC, yaoi, gaje, AU.**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Pemilik Naruto, Yuki pemilik My Danna**

**Bales repiu ah…-ngacir ke kompu yang terserang winalman dan trojan kambuhan-**

**dilia shiraishi : **Kakak iparkuh!! Kau kok memanggilku dengan _senpai_ sih? -.-' hah? Disini Sasori masih SMA, masih panjang masa depannya, jadi kalo mau kawin dan jadi istrinya, tunggu 20 tahun lagi **–ditendang-** yoy! Tunggu aja penampilan Kakak ipar ama si anjing itu. Makasih Kakak iparkuh! Tunggu penampilan kakak ipar ^^

**Dani D'mile : **Hoy! My foverer mad friend XD Kau ini aslinya pengen ama siapa? Wes…jengkel tak pair ama Oro ae! **–disaduk-** ahaha…iyah! Suami kedua kita emang lagi beken XD Suwon, bro!

**Solaritica Chika : **Yoy! Saya emang males buat ngechek typo **–dilempar-** kau ini suka ama Itachi atau Shino atau Papih saya? -.-' Makasih ya! Kamu ama Shino aja ya?? ^^ tunggu penampilannya ya! ^^ **-kebanyakan **_**ya**_**-**

**Ichiro walks : **Hahahaha…iya! Kocak sekali **–gak kreatip-** Makasih ya!

**.. : **Ahahaha…yoy! Kamu ama si Kakek busuk sok cakep itu **–dirajam seluruh anggota Uchiha-** Makasih ya! And tunggu penampilan kamu ^^

**Kiki-chan : **Hohoho…ya, Kakuzu emang bokep setelah Pein **–dipotong uang jajan setahun-** Tapitapitapitapi…udah ada yang mau ama kakek Itachi T.T Maap ya. Sasori juga udah ada, malah dari dulu di booking XD Maap banget. Makasih ya! Hm…kamu ama Kisame mau kagak?

**karizma the tobi obito's lover : **Kalo kamu adalah **Solaritica Chika** yang sebelumnya, selamat, kamu diterima jadi pasangan Shino. Kalo kamu bukan dia, maaf, sudah ada yang booking 2 makhluk cool itu ^^ but, much thanks ya!

**naruchu-chan : **Hah? Saya mah anak baik2 kok. Saya patuh ama orang tua, dan rajin beribadah. Tapi suka nyontek dan baca fic rated M **–ditabok-**. Yah…kebetulan, cuman kamu yang minta ama Toma, jadi kau yang kepilih **–ditendang Toma-** makasih ya, ponakan!

** : **Hm…kau udah terlanjur ku pair ama Renji loh…Shikamaru dah ada yang booking. Maap ya. Atau kau mau ganti pair? Makasih ^^

**lolipopalavigne : **Aduh sepupu. Kau telat sekali daftarnya T.T sudah ada yang ngisi tuh Kiba (?). maap ya **–sujud ke Nisa-** ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku **–ngedorong Kisame hingga nabrak dan nyium Nisa XD- **Sepupu ama Kisame mau kagak?

**Hatake Rie : **maap banget, Jeung. Dah ke-booking semua tuh, tiga seme itu (?). maap banget!! Dan makasih ya ^^

**Noriko Saionji : **Aduh…yang ngefreak ama si Master keriput **–dibakar-** maap ya…tapi si Itachi udah di pesen ama cewek lain ^^ bersyukurlah kau tidak terpilih (?). sekali lagi maap and tengkyu ^^

**Ainara aya: **Saya juga tak bisa membayangkannya -.-' pertama kalinya kakakku tampil sangat OOC di fic ini (yakin pertama kali?). beda tulisannya **–ditendang-** makasih ya ^^

**SheilaLuv : **Cuenpai!! **–nemplok di kepala kayak akamaru ke Kiba-** Kan ada pepatah, bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian, Nah! Si Dei itu emang kayak gitu! Lihat aja endingnya nanti, pasti si Dei bakal lebih menderita **–dirajam-** Hoho…LightL juga paporit saya. Tapi sekali-kali mereka saya pisahkan di fic ini **–ditendang-** udah…kalo jodoh, mereka pasti kawin lagi (??). makasih ya, cenpai ^^

**akatsutsumi ayayuki : **Hm…Itachi udah ada yang bayar tuh **–ditendang-** maap ya, Jeng. Anyway…makasih banyak. Dan tetaplah setia pada pasanganmu (baca: Allen) agar kau tak terkena AIDS **–digetok-**

**Yuuichi93 : **Anu…Digimon itu bukannya monster ya?? Kau lebih para dari Dei ternyata **–ditendang, dirajam-** yoi! Lihat aja, apakah kau ama Hikari, Digimon, atau ama Karin XD Ahahaha…kenapa ya, Dei lebih suka deket ama kamu? Hayo… makasih ya ^^

**..kakuzu. : **Mami ini…Mami mau Papi gak punya keturunan untuk melanjutkan bisnis rentenirnya jika Sasori kawin ama Deidara?? Kalo Mami pendukung yaoi, kenapa Mami gak relakan Papi ama Tante Hidan?? **–dihajar-** makasih, Mam ^^

**Nakoji Satsuki : **IYA!! **–balasan terpendek sepanjang sejarah My Danna- **Makasih ya ^^

**Hikari Hoshizora : **Bukan sister complex, Mbak Hikari yang imut nan polos (?). tapi brother complex. Kecuali kalo mbak Hikari suka ama Kakak cewek mbak Hikari dan niat yurian **–diterjang, dicabik, dimakan-** makasih ya ^^

**chaa a.k.a panda-kun : **cara ngelawak ya?? Ah…sebulannya 1 juta gimana? Setuju? **–terinfeksi virus pelit Papih-** hoh…sayang sekali, Kiba dah ada yang punya. Maap ya, and tengs ^^

**nagami : **Iya. Kalo kau kawin ama Sasuke, anak kalian kayak apa ya jeniusnya? Itupun kalo Sasuke bisa tekdung **–ditendang-** makasih juga ^^

**Dhien Glocyanne : **Iye. Kau ama kakakku kok ^^. Ahaha…emang Dei kan perempuan paling cantik di negeriku Indonesia **–ditimpuk drum ama Ahmad Dani- **Makasih ya ^^

**Akatsuki no Hyoran : **Kyaaa!! Penggemar saya ya?? Aduh…**-langsung sibuk dandan (?)-** makasih juga. Saya akan tetap tersenyum, tak peduli jika dikatakan orgil XD

**Ryuuta : **Paijo itu adalah OC saya sendiri, atau saya sendiri yang masukin tokoh bernama Paijo. Kamu ngefans? **–ditabok-** maap kan saya T.T Tapi dah ada yang ngisi tuh… semua udah ada. Maap! Tapi makasih banget loh ya ^^

**LvNa-cHaN : **BBM turun? Masak sih? **–kebiasaan naik truk yang pake solar XD- **Huh…jangankan buat beli bensin, buat ngasih ke pengamen aja musti mikir 100kali Papih saya XD Makasih ya ^^

**akasuna JEZZ : **Tenang aja, kau pasti muncul. Iya kah? Maklum, saya rada punya hasrat EYD (??). Moga2 chapter kali ini bisa bikin Jezz seneng ya ^^ makasih

**meL-chan toyama : **Hahahahaha…iya ^^ keluarga Kakuzu emang pada bodoh semua **–ditendang-** makasih ya ^^

**hyuga kurumi chan : **Hoho…udah ada dong pasangannya Kisa. Entahlah dia dapet dari tempat WTS mana **–dirajam-** Maap banget, Nak **–sok bangkotan-**. Shino udah ada yang ngelamar. Maap banget T.T Makasih ya ^^

**sabaku no uzuchi : **Endingnya? Aduh…kalo gak yaoi maupun gak straight gimana yah? XD Makasih ^^

**cha-chan.d-psycoholic : **Saya sekarang juga tengah mau menghadapi hal yang gak tahu diri yang disebut UAS T.T Makasih ya ^^

**Chiby Angel-chan : **Iya…kasihan banget Den Sasori ampe dicintai orang kayak gitu **–ditendang Dei yang ngerasa sebagai **_**orang kayak gitu**_**-** makasih ^^

**GoodBoyTobi :** Ngehilangin sifat fujoshi? Yuki ndiri belom bisa XD Ya eyalah! Apa sih yang gak bisa dilakukan putri semata uang nya Kakuzu? Jangankan ngunciin Kak Rin dalam rumah, ngebakar rumah Kak Rin Yuki pun bisa XD Aku masukin kak A**y ajah dah! Gevanni A**y XD Makasih ^^

**Akasuna no Azura :** Masih kok XD Jangan khawatir. Deidara masih terjerat virus yaoi kok. Makasih ya ^^

**Lee-chan : **Eeeerrr….kau fans nya lelaki muda maniak suit hijau dan rambut mangkuk dan alis tebal itu??? XD Maap semaap-maapnya deh…kamu telat. Dah ada yang bayar Itachi **–dibakar-**

**Huweee….**-rutinitas abis bales review- **makasih banget, ya, kalian udah review dan setia ngikutin My Danna ini T.T –piip *sensor sfx sedotan ingus*– dan saya juga mau ngucapin beribu-ribu maap dah, buat semua yang udah daftar tapi tidak diterima T.T Maaaaaaaaaaapppp banget **–maksa Akatsuki buat sujud ke reviewers yang gagal diterima- **dan juga terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^ Review adalah obat penyembuh rasa capek sehabis ngetik XD **–yes, saya lebay-

**Happy Valentine and Happy reading ^^**

**Penampilan OC figuran (?) : Jezz-chan.**

**Pairing sampingan : NaruHina.**

**-oOo-**

Beberapa hari sudah Yuuichi mengalami penyiksaan. Kerja rodi! Gimana enggak? Deidara memaksa untuk membantunya dalam menjalani kiat-kiat dari Light itu. Sampai-sampai Yuuichi terpaksa gak sekolah gara-gara menemani Deidara latihan (??). Gimana mau sekolah kalo sepeda Yuuichi di pretelin ma Deidara?! Ban depannya di umpetin di kandang ular Oro, sebelah stang nya di patahin, dan sadelnya di copot dengan sadisnya!!

Dan Yuuichi hanya pasrah, mau numpang ma Sasori??? Yuuichi masih ragu, apakah Sasori masih mau nebengin dia setelah Yuuichi nonjok Sasori semalam?! Trus, Yuuichi juga gak mungkin ke sekolah jalan kaki. Kan jarak sekolah dari rumahnya hampir 7 kilometer! Bisa-bisa Dhuhur baru nyampek sana! Padahal kalo pake sepeda, Yuuichi hanya butuh waktu 2 jam buat nyampek (?!).

Mau naik angkot? Jangankah angkot, tanda-tanda kehidupan di kompleks ini aja udah nyaris gak ada. Gimana mau ada, kalo hampir 90 persen warganya sekarang mendekam di penjara?! Mr Kakuzu bukannya tidak tahu kalo sebagian besar penghuni komplek ini adalah kriminal kelas kakap. Tapi…karena harga rumah yang murah, di tambah bentuk rumah yang bagus dan mewah, Mr Kakuzu pun tidak peduli sekalipun penghuni rumah ini adalah setan dan iblis semua. Bahkan tidak peduli jika tanah rumahnya adalah bekas kuburan. Alasan lain, mungkin Mr Kakuzu membeli rumah di kawasan kriminal ini karena dirinya sendiri juga merupakan black list Negara?! Hanya beberapa keluarga yang masih aman-aman saja tinggal di komplek ini.

Ah…malah gak nyambung! Kenapa malah nyeritain sejarah rumah ini?!

"Dei, gue capek! Sumpah!" Yuuichi mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari kelingkingnya. "Suer!"

"Saya juga, Den," kata Deidara. "Saya juga capek menjalani terapi ini. Tapi…saya rasa dah ada kemajuan dikit pada diri saya, Den."

"Kemajuan? Apa?"

"Nih…!" Deidara menunjuk satu gigi depannya yang bengkok dan maju ke depan.

_Flasback…_

"_Dei! Ini adalah kiat ke empat puluh sembilan! Gile juga si Light ampe bikin segini banyaknya. Jelas ngibul banget…," kata Yuuichi saat mereka mengendap-endap ke pekarangan tetangga sebelah. __**–maap, kiat-kiatnya Yuki skip aja deh, yah?? Gak kelar-kelar kalo ngejelasin satu-satu kiat dari Light itu XD-**_

"_Iya, saya tahu," kata Deidara. "Tapi……mana tuh, cewek yang katanya cantik itu??"_

"_Ituh! Dah kelihatan dari sini." Yuuichi menunjuk ke arah jendela dapur. Dan tampaklah seorang cewek yang sedang memasak di dapur. Badan cewek itu memunggungi mereka. "Suka? Udah cantik, pinter masak pula. Gue tahu dari Oro, nieh…."_

"_Gimana tahu kalo dia cantik, orang gue hanya bisa liat punggungnya gitu. Perasaanku gak enak, deh," bisik Deidara. "Selera Oro kan murahan."_

"_Mending Oro masih suka ma cewek, daripada elo??"_

"_Iya sieh……."_

"_Kita mulai." Yuuichi melempar sebuah batu ke jendela di belakang cewek itu. Dan tentu saja, jendela itu pecah dan batu itu akhirnya nyemplung di panci berisi air yang sedang dimasak tuh cewek._

"_Kyaaaaaa!!" Cewek itu menjerit kaget campur kesakitan. Gimana gak sakit, kalo wajahnya kecipratan air panas dari panci itu saat batu yang di lempar Yuuichi nyemplung!?!_

"_Ada apa??" tanya Deidara yang tiba-tiba nongol lewat jendela yang pecah itu. Cewek itu menangis sambil masih menutupi mukanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Deidara memegang pundak cewek itu._

"_Tolong…," rintih cewek itu sambil masih menutup mukanya. Suaranya terdengar merdu……Saat nangis aja merdu, gimana pas ngomong dengan normal yah???_

"_Apa? Apa yang bisa kubantu??" kata Deidara sok pahlawan._

"_Tolong angkat ikan yang kugoreng di penggorengan. Bisa gosong kalo kelamaan."_

_Dan jadilah Deidara mengangkat penggorengan itu._

"_Sakit…mukaku…," rintih cewek itu sambil menutup mukanya lebih rapat._

"_Coba ku lihat……." Deidara menyentuh tangan cewek itu dan melepaskan dari wajah cewek itu. Deidara tercengang……mulutnya ternganga…_

"_Kamu…Deidara, kan??" tanya cewek itu sambil tersenyum, seakan lupa pada rasa sakitnya._

_Deidara tetep bengong menatap wajah cewek itu. Sehingga setelah beberapa menit Dei tak bergerak, tuh cewek terpaksa memukulkan pemarut kelapa tepat di pipi Deidara._

Kiat ke-49: "Deketin cewek tercantik di sekitar elo. Coba berbicara dengannya. Rebut perhatiannya. Dan usahakan agar kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Yo!!!" dukung L dengan kata berbeda untuk pertama kalinya.

Flash Back Off

"Jadi gimana perasaan lo ma tuh cewek? Lo suka yah?? Tadi aja lo bengong gitu…," goda Yuuichi yang merasa legah, mengira misinya mendekati akhir.

"Kalo lo lihat kuntilanak di depan lo, lo bisa ngomong dan gak bengong?" kata Deidara sambil berkaca dan meratapi pipinya yang terdapat banyak bekas tancapan paku dari pemarut kelapa tadi. Nyaris bolong nieh pipi!

"Hah? Maksud?"

"Apanya yang lo bilang cantik?! Mukanya melepuh semua! Bernanah pula! Kulitnya ngelupas! Lebih jelek daripada muka temen lo itu, siapa? Sasuke? Kayak orang kena azab!" kata Deidara.

"Eh??? dia cantik kok!" kata Yuuichi.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya cewek tadi bodoh!" Yuuichi mendepak kaki Deidara dengan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto cewek manis dan cantik dari lacinya. "Nih fotonya! Cantik kan?? Gue dapat ini dari Oro yang diem-diem motret tuh cewek."

"Gak! Bukan gini wajahnya!" Deidara menggeleng tegas. "Pokoknya lebih serem daripada wajah Oro dan lebih memuakkan dari wajah Mr Kakuzu!!"

"Begitu? Mungkin wajahnya langsung ancur gitu gara-gara air panas dari panci yang kita lemparin batu kali yah?? Langsung operasi plastik dadakan, deh….."

**-oOo-**

"Gue mau beli ini, ah…," kata Nda-chan sambil memegang sebuah gaun anggun yang terpasang di sebuah manekin. Saat itu, mereka berempat (lagi-lagi minus Yuki), hunting baju buat acara pesta dansa di sebuah mall.

"Lo gila apa? Dress code nya kan gak matching ma nih baju, Nda," sela Ino.

Sedangkan Temari dan Sei-chan dari berangkat hingga sekarang masih rebut terus.

"Lo tega nusuk gue dari belakang, Sei!" kata Temari ketus.

"Kalo dari depan, entar lo ngehindar lagi," kata Sei.

"Iiiiihhh…pokoknya Shikamaru ma gue entar!" Temari mendecak kesal.

"Eh? tapi kemarin dia sms ke gue kalo dia ngajak gue buat ke pesta nanti."

"Ya lo tolak, dong!!"

"Gue gak sempet. Waktu itu pulsa gue dah 0! Gak bisa bales, deh."

**-oOo-**

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi, nieh," kata Chya-chan saat ia dan Rin-chan juga Aya-chan, ngumpul di rumah Rin-chan. "Kalian dah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya??"

"Heh? Tumben lo serius dengan hal beginian??" kata Rin-chan sambil menyuguhkan jus jeruk pada mereka.

"Hehehe…abis, ini kesempatan gue bisa ma Renji-kun," kata Chya-chan malu.

"Hahaha…tak kusangka, seorang preman tukang palak kayak elo bisa kenal cinta juga," kata Aya-chan.

"Cinta? Apaan tuh?" cibir Chya-chan. "Gue kan mau morotin Renji-kun di pesta nanti. Makanya gue sekarang antusias banget!"

"Oh…tak berubah…," Aya-chan mendengus. "Kalo gue, sieh….gue berharap bisa pergi ma Sasori-san. Tapi, karena dia gak kenal gue, ya udah, akhirnya gue pergi ma Natsume aja."

"Bukan hanya gak kenal, Sasori-san bahkan tak menyadari kalo kau hidup dan sekolah di SMA NonName-gakure," ejek Rin-chan yang sekarang menyajikan cemilan pada kedua temannya. 1 porsi ayam panggang utuh berikut tiga piring penuh nasi goreng. Kalo segitu cemilannya, gimana ukuran main menu nya coba?!

"Lo sendiri? Mau pergi ma siapa?" tanya Chya-chan yang asyik memakan paha ayam panggang nya dengan sadis.

"Gue? Um…mungkin ma Haku aja," kata Rin-chan sambil memunguti tulang ayam yang di lempar sembarangan ma Chya dan Aya. Lalu membuang tulang-tulang itu ke WC dan menyiramnya.

"Mungkin? Kok mungkin?" tanya Aya sambil menyendok dan memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Kalo gue bilang pasti, trus gimana kalo entar di perjalanan Haku kecelakaan dan mati on the spot, entar gue bisa malu, kan??" kata Rin-chan sambil memunguti butiran-butiran nasi goreng yang jatuh saat Chya dan Aya menyendok nasi goreng itu dengan kurang hati-hati.

"Doa lo jelek banget," kata Chya-chan

"Betewe, ini kan rumah gue, kok gue kayak babu disini sieh??" kata Rin-chan yang nyadar. Lalu di tumpahkannya butiran-butiran nasi yang dipungutnya tadi ke piring Aya dan Chya.

"Sayang kan kalo di buang? Beras mahal," kata Rin-chan setelah menumpahkan dua genggam butiran-butiran nasi hasil pungutannya tadi.

**-oOo-**

"Ini yang terakhir! Kiat terakhir! Ingat, Dei, TERAKHIR!!!" kata Yuuichi keras tepat di telinga Deidara.

"Iye-iye! Gue tahu! Nyantai aja napa!?" gerutu Deidara

"Semua orang pasti main otot kalo harus ngomong ma elo!" kata Yuuichi. "Ini adalah kiat ke 50!! Kalo kali ini gagal, elo mati aja deh."

"Ya udah, kita mulai sekarang," kata Deidara.

**-oOo-**

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Runa-chan saat bertemu Naruto di mall saat itu.

"Eh?? Runa-san? Ngapain disini??" tanya Naruto yang baru keluar dari sebuah toko pakaian di mall itu.

"Ah…cari pulsa aja," kata Runa-san.

"Ke mall hanya cari pulsa??" Naruto menahan ketawanya.

"Iya…hahaha…maksudku, cari pulsa sekalian HP nya. Hpku yang lama ilang," kata Runa. Tentu saja bohong. Wong HP nya masih aman-aman aja di kantong seragamnya. "Naruto sendiri? Ngapain disini?"

"Uh…aku….."

"O ya, di pesta dansa nanti, Naruto-kun pergi ma siapa??" tanya Runa-san sambil berharap semoga Naruto menjawab _'Gak ada yang mau ma aku. Runa-san mau gak??'_

"Ah…itu yah???" Naruto terlihat gugup. Wajahnya memerah. Runa-san girang, pertanda harapannya terkabul Naruto pasti sedang malu untuk mengutarakan ajakannya.

"Aku…."

"Naruto-kun," suara lembut seorang gadis terdengar.

Runa menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Hinata sedang berjalan keluar toko dan menghampiri mereka. Di tangannya tertenteng sekantong plastik belanjaan.

"Hinata-chan?" Wajah Naruto bertambah merah. "Runa-san…aku entar mau pergi ke pesta ama…" Naruto melirik Hinata yang tertunduk malu. "Dia…."

JDUAR!! TAR TAR DUM!! Entah kenapa rasanya Runa mampu mendengar gelegar petir bercampur petasan di mall itu. Padahal udara di luar sangat panas dan mencapai 31 derajat celcius. Dan sekarang bukan tahun baru. Tahun baru sih….tapi sekarang kan tahun baru monyet.

"Begitu yah?? Um…kalo begitu sampai nanti yah!" Runa berjalan cepat-cepat menjauh.

"Eh? mau kemana Runa-san?" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Mau beli laptop!" teriak Runa

"Eh?? sebenernya yang ilang tuh Hp nya atau laptop nya, sih??" Naruto menggeleng-geleng heran.

Runa terus berjalan cepat dengan kepala tertunduk. Sudah beberapa kali ia menabrak tembok. Ia tak mau mengangkat muka dan orang-orang tahu kalo anggota Everybodyknows tengah menangis. Peraturan dalam Everybodyknows : GAK BOLEH CENGENG!! Apakah Runa gak tahu, bahwa tidak semua orang di mall ini tahu kalo dia adalah Everybodyknows??

DUAKH! PRANG!

Runa menabrak seseorang. Dan guci antik seharga puluhan juta itu jatuh dari pegangan orang itu.

Runa menengadah.

"Runa??" desis orang itu kaget. Kaget melihat bedak Runa yang luntur gara-gara airmatanya.

"Suigetsu???" kata Runa sama kagetnya. Kaget melihat pundak Suigetsu yang penuh ketombe XP

**-oOo-**

"Katakan lebih keras, hey banci laknat!!" teriak Yuuichi kesal sambil melecutkan cemeti pada Deidara yang berkaca dengan posisi badan tegap di depan cermin.

"AKU LAKI-LAKI!!" teriak Deidara tegas. "AKU BUKAN BANCI!!"

"Kurang keras! Gue gak denger!" kata Yuuichi sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas.

Deidara melirik Yuuichi dengan kesal. "Gimana mau denger kalo telinga lo dah kayak telinga orang mati gituh?!"

"Apa??" Yuuichi meletakkan sebelah tangannya di telinganya. Gesture orang budeg. "Yang lebih keras Dei!!"

Deidara mengambil mikropon dan memaksimalkan volumenya. "GUE LAKI-LAKI!! GUE GAK BANCI!!" teriak Deidara tepat di telinga Yuuichi, hingga kapas di telinga Yuuichi mental keluar dengan sendirinya.

_Kiat ke-50: "Katakan di depan cermin dengan lantang, kalo elo cowok tulen! Elo gak banci! Yakinkan diri lo hal itu. Yakinkan hati lo kalo itu bener. Usahakan cerminnya jarak antara wajah lo dan cermin tak lebih dari 1 cm,"_

"_Betul!" dukung L_

**-oOo-**

"Entar ma aku ya, Sasori?" pinta Jezz-chan sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Sasori. Saat itu, mereka lagi makan siang di sebuah cafe.

"Ngapain?" tanya Sasori sambil menarik tangannya dan melahap spaghetti yang terhidang di depannya.

"Ngapain?! Ya pas pesta dansa itulah," kata Jezz-chan agak kesal.

"Hum…tau deh, entar aja gue pikirin," kata Sasori cuek.

Sebenernya, Sasori lagi gak mood untuk di ajak diskusi tentang pesta itu. Pikirannya sekarang tertumpek blek pada Yuki! Adek nya itu, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya kesal dan repot. Mana sekarang Suzume di opname di rumah sakit gara-gara Yuki pula!! Padahal hanya flu biasa, tapi karena Suzume anak satu-satunya dan tersayang, di tambah ortunya kaya abies, makanya, jangankan flu ringan, Suzume batuk sekali aja pasti langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit umum terkenal dan di tangani oleh dokter paling ahli disana.

"Kok gitu, sih?" kata Jezz-chan kecewa. "Aku nolak semua ajakan cowok lain demi kamu, Sasori!"

Ya, Jezz-chan adalah salah satu cewek popular di sekolahan. Tentu saja saingan beratnya adalah Dhieenn-chan, sang ketua cheers leader itu. Dan baik Dhieenn maupun Jezz, sama-sama berlomba demi meraih posisi sebagai cewek Sasori. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa berbangga diri jika telah berhasil menggaet cowok terpopular di sekolah.

"Gue kan gak minta elo buat nolak mereka," kata Sasori cuek. Dililitnya spaghetti nya pada sumpit yang di pegangnya.

"Dasar kalajengking sialan," desis Jezz-chan pelan.

"Apa?" kata Sasori.

"Ah…apanya yang apa?" Jezz-chan pura-pura tak tahu.

Tanpa sengaja mata Sasori menatap ke arah pintu masuk cafe. Dan dia melihat seorang gadis melangkah masuk bersama seorang cowok.

"Yuki!" teriak Sasori keras

"Ada apa, Pak?!" sahut seorang cewek di balik meja pelayan. "Bapak memanggil saya?" kata cewek itu. Di seragam nya tertera nama YUKI DJAMIL.

Yuki **–Kali ini Yuki Kakuzu-** menatap kaget pada Sasori. Segera di tariknya tangan Kisame untuk kembali ke luar cafe.

"Eh! Yuki! Tunggu!" teriak Sasori sambil berlari hendak mengejar mereka. Saking buru-burunya, ia tak sengaja menumpahkan sebuah hidangan yang di bawa seorang pelayan untuk disajikan pada pembeli. Padahal hidangan itu adalah menu termahal disini, mana itu adalah porsi terakhir yang masih tersedia pula. Untuk itulah, Sasori pergi diiringi umpatan kasar pembeli tadi dan jerit tangis meraung-raung dari Jezz-chan.

"Napa, Ki?" protes Kisame heran, nurut saja tangannya diseret-seret Yuki.

"Ada Kakak gue," kata Yuki sambil masih berlari menuju parkiran.

"Hah? Mang kenapa? Kita backstreet nieh?" tanya Kisame ngaco.

"Lo ngomong gitu lagi, gue tinggal lo," ancam Yuki muak.

"Woy! Yuki! Berhenti kamu!" teriak Sasori yang masih mengejar di belakang mereka.

"Cepet naik!" kata Yuki pada Kisame setelah dirinya berada di atas motor dan mulai meng-gas nya.

"Aduh…iya, sabar," kata Kisame sambil naik ke jok motor. Kisame duduk dengan posisi menyamping, kayak posisinya cewek kalo di bonceng pake motor gitu loh.

"Yuki! Kakak mau bicara ma kamu! Tunggu!" teriak Sasori yang udah berada 1 meter dari Yuki.

"GAK MAU!" teriak Yuki. "LO PASTI MAU BUNUH GUE, KAN?!"

"GAK, YUKI! MAKANYA BERHENTI DULU DAN JANGAN BIKIN AKU LARI-LARI DAN TERIAK-TERIAK GINI!" balas Sasori.

Sasori telah berada di dekat Yuki, tepatnya di samping Kisame. Segera Sasori menggenggam erat lengan seragam Kisame untuk menahan mereka kabur. Tapi Yuki keburu melarikan motornya dengan cuek. Dan hasilnya, lengan seragam Kisame robek akibat Sasori menahannya saat motor mulai melaju tadi.

"YUKI!!" teriak Sasori kesal dan hanya mampu menatap kepergian motor sport biru itu. "SHIT!!" umpat Sasori sambil membanting potongan lengan seragam Kisame yang di genggemnya ke tanah. Lalu diinjak-injaknya dengan kasar potongan kain itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Yuki! Ini seragam satu-satunya milikku, tauk! Aku besok pake apa?" protes Kisame keras.

"Basok gue pinjemin baju gue. Diem lo!" bentak Yuki.

"Tapi baju lo kan ukuran cewek. Modelnya press body lagi! Masak gue pake baju gitu?!"

**-oOo-**

"Gue dah ngucapin keras-keras, un," kata Deidara. Tumben pake 'un'. "Gue capek. Dehidrasi…."

"Nih, minum," kata Yuuichi sambil menyodorkan segelas air. Deidara meminumnya, dan merasa tenaganya kumpul lagi setelah lama berpencar (??).

"Itu tadi air bekas Oro yang gak habis. Sayang kalo di buang," kata Yuuichi enteng sambil menaruh kembali gelas itu di meja.

"Berarti, secara gak langsung, gue kissing ma dia, dong, un??" kata Deidara ilfill.

"Ya…begitulah," Yuuichi mengangkat bahu acuh. "Jadi gimana perasaan lo sekarang? Dah merasa normal? Setidaknya 1 persen?"

"Yah…gak satu persen lagi, un," kata Deidara bangga sambil menepuk dadanya. "Gue merasa jadi laki-laki! 99,99 persen!"

Yuuichi sweat dropped. "Baru nyadar kalo diri lo laki-laki aja bangga….!! Tapi…berarti yang 0,01 persennya??"

"Itu kemungkinan gue masih yaoi, un," kata Deidara enteng. Yuuichi dah merinding lagi. "Tapi, itu kan kecil, un. Dah nyaris mustahil! Gue dah normal nih!! Gue gak bakal minat ma Sasori lagi!"

"I hope so…," desis Yuuichi.

Dering telepon berbunyi. Dan Yuuichi beranjak dari kamar, menjawab telepon itu. Dan beberapa lama kemudian, dia dah kembali lagi ke kamar.

"Siapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Dhieenn-chan," jawab Yuuichi. "Dia tanya, apa Sasori ada. Dia gak bisa ngubungin lewat HP Kak Sasori, gara-gara HP nya gak aktif."

"Dhieenn-chan? Siapa dia?" tanya Deidara.

"Kabarnya, dia cewek Kak Sasori."

"APPAH?!" Deidara kaget. "CEWEK DEN SASORI?! GUE BUNUH LO, DHIEENN!!"

Yuuichi menghela nafas capek dan insaf. "Mati aja dah gue."

**-oOo-**

"Gituh…," kata Runa sambil mengusap ingusnya dengan tisu yang disodorkan ma Suigetsu. "Padahal gue suka Naruto, Suigetsu. Gue gak peduli temen-temen gue pada menentang gue semua karena dia brondong. Eh…taunya…taunya…HUWAAAAA!!!" Runa kembali histeris.

"Seharusnya gue yang histeris," pikir Suigetsu-kun. "Guci 21 juta gue pecah! Mana lo sekarang sok inosen lagi. Gue beli guci itu dari hasil ngebobol ATM Bokap gue, tauk"

"Gue benci! Gue benci! Gue benciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" kata Runa sambil mencak-mencak

"Ya, memang, cowok ngeselin kayak Naruto itu harus di benci," kata Suigetsu ngasal. Padahal dia tadi gak dengerin cerita Runa. Suigetsu dari tadi sibuk meratapi guci 21 juta nya yang remuk dan sekarang masuk tong sampah itu.

"Huwaaaaa!! Gue benci Hinata! Gue benci Hyuuga! Gue benci pecel!! Gue benci lavender! Gue benci Neji! Gue benci Byakugan! Gue benci Masashi Kishimoto!!! Eh?! Gak, ding! Gue sayang Masashi Kishimoto! Gue benci Hinata!! Benci!! Benci!!!"

"Iya-iya! Lebih baik kau bikin pawai untuk menyampaikan kebencianmu," kata Suigetsu jengah. "Kita di liatin orang, nieh."

"Mas, ceweknya diemin, dong," kata seorang nenek disitu. "Makanya, jangan selingkuh ama cewek yang namanya Hinata itu. Cewek Mas jadi nangis kan, sekarang?"

"Bacot," desis Suigetsu pelan dan muak. "Ikut campur aja. Urusin aja tanah buat liang lahat lo."

"Gue gak punya pasangan buat pesta nanti, deh," kata Runa yang mulai agak meredah isaknya. Hanya aliran ingusnya aja yang masih deras. "Pesta?" tanya Suigetsu. "Pasangan?"

"Iya!" bentak Runa jengkel. "Rencanya gue mau pergi ma Naruto! Tapi dia dah keguna-guna ama pecelnya Hinata!"

"Kalo gitu ama gue aja," tawar Suigetsu. "Gue suka pesta!"

**-oOo-**

Deidara meraih telepon yang berbunyi nyaring. Karena Yuuichi dah teler kelelahan, Oro masih ngerumpi ma tetangga sejak dhuhur tadi, dan Yuki serta Sasori belom pulang, maka Deidara lah yang terpaksa keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Siapa tahu kalo dari Mr Kakuzu? Dan akan menjadi bahaya kalo tidak di angkat. Padahal saat itu Deidara masih mandi. Dan ia terpaksa keluar hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pusar sampai lututnya saja.

Deidara berjalan menuju tempat telepon sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang…Menyanyikan lagu yang dulu semapt dinyanyikan Light dan L diacara NDB. Gini lagunya…

_Semakin…kumenyayangmu…_

_Semakin ku harus…menendangmu dari hidupku…_

_Tak ingin menjadi yaoi lebih dari ini…_

_Kita tak mungkin trus bersama……_

Pasti! Kalo pihak Drive Band denger nyanyian Deidara, Light, dan L, udah dijadiin seme Ryan tuh 3 orang!!

"Yo! What's up, bro?" sapa Deidara setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Dei, ini gue, Yuki!" kata suara di seberang.

"Oh…napa? Elo dah jadi gelandangan belom?" kata Deidara yang telah tahu bahwa Yuki kabur dari rumah.

"Belom," jawab Yuki cuek. "Gue telepon elo, mau kasih tahu sesuatu."

"Apaan?"

"Gini, besok malam, jam setengah delapan, elo harus udah mangkal di pangkalan ojek pojok komplek itu."

"WTF?! Ngapain gue kesana?!" cetus Deidara kaget.

"Aduh…udah! Turutin aja! Entar gue jemput elo. Gue gak bisa jemput elo di rumah, entar gue di tangkep ma Kakak gue lagi."

"Lo sekarang jadi kayak buronan yah??"

"Whatever," sambung Yuki. "Pokoknya jam setengah delapan elo harus dah mangkal! Awas kalo sampai telat! Gue aduin papih lo! Biar elo gak di gaji selama 7 turunan!"

"Gak sampai turunan gue yang ketujuh, paling-paling Mr Kakuzu dah mati," kata Deidara. "Iya-iya! Mang ada apa, sih?"

"Gini lho….bla-bla-bla-bla."

"Apaan tuh bla-bla-bla-bla?"

"Pengen gue skip nih penjelasannya," kata Yuki. "Tapi baiklah….gini….."

Dan Deidara mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Meskipun ia tahu, Yuki tak bisa melihat anggukannya. Setelah beberapa saat, sambungan terputus.

"Dei-Dei!!" teriak Oro dari belakang. "Kamar mandinya banjir, bodoh!! Gue bakal aduin ke Mr Kakuzu karena elo boros listrik dan boros air!"

**-oOo-**

**Satu Chapter lagi. Semakin mendekati tamat yah? ahahahak…**

**So much thanks pada my honey bunny kompucha yang udah bertahan dari virus yang kalian udah tahu jenisnya apaan XDD Dan much thanks pada ketua kelas Author yang gilanya gak ketulungan, hingga Author dapet inspirasi dari kelakuan gendengnya XD **–ditendang ketua kelas-.

**Maap jika ada salah typo. Maap bagi yang gak kebagian posisi OC. Maap jika ada kata2 yang gak ngenakin. Dan makasih atas pujian, kritik, pastisipasi, saran dan reviewnya ^^**

**Next Chapter : Get the Party Started**

**REVIEW…no flame please :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Get the party started!

**Pairing : SasoDei (mayor), CharaOC (minor)**

**Warning : OOC, yaoi, OC, gaje.**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, Yuki pemilik my danna.**

**Begini teman-teman –dicuekin, gak ada yang merasa jadi temen Yuki T.T-**

**Mulai chapter ini, akan ada perubahan. Gak ada balesan review lagi di fic ini XD Kepanjangaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!! –jambak-jambak rambut Oro-**

**Pairing tambahan : NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno.**

**Pairing OC utama : DeiYuki, KisaYuki, YuuichiHikari, ObitoSei, IkutaNda, GevanniSuzume, SuigetsuRuna, SasuMel (brother complex :3), NatsuAya, HakuRin, RenjiChya.**

**Pairing OC sampingan : SasoDhieenn, SasoJezz, YamatoJezz, KibaDilia, ShinoChika, KisameKiki, KisameNisa MikamiCherrie (author LaF).**

**Penampilan OC : Puteechan, Chiby-chan, Ryuuta, lolipopalavigna a.k.a. Nisa-chan, Mels.**

**Woah! Banyak banget! Tentu aja tidak semua dapat dialog yang panjang! Tapi setidaknya, saya sudah berusaha memberi dialog masing-masing tokoh XD Gomen ^^**

**Happy reading, minna ^^**

-oOo-

Hari pesta tiba!!!!

Deidara udah nangkring di pangkalan ojek. Untung aja saat itu gak ada tukang ojek yang mangkal karena hari itu adalah Hari Libur Ojek Sedunia.

Deidara kembali melihat penampilannya. Apakah benar Yuki mau mengajaknya pesta dengan kostum seperti ini?? Kayaknya lebih masuk akal kalo tuh cewek mau ngajak Deidara ngemis, dah!!

Lihat! Kostum yang dipakai Deidara. Atasan kaus compang-camping, penuh debu, bau apek, ada bekas ingus pula! Celana pendek hitam mbulak selutut dan bolong di bagian paha kiri! Topi biru yang berlubang abis digigit ular Orochimaru di bagian depannya. Sandal jepit yang udah trepes banget! Mana yang untuk kaki kiri dah terbelah dan tinggal separuh doang. Selain itu, rambut Deidara dimasukin ke dalam topi, jadi kelihatan kalo dia berambut pendek. Udah gitu mukanya diolesin ma arang wajan Orochimaru pula! Tak ketinggalan, Yuki juga menyuruh Deidara bawa gitar listriknya Yuuichi yang tidak pernah dipake oleh Yuuichi. Gitar itu hanya sebagai pajangan aja di kamar tuh anak.

Pokoknya, penampilan Deidara kali ini sangat gembel banget! Untuk itulah dia berpikir, apakah ini benar-benar mau kepesta?! Pesta apa? Pesta para gembel??

Bunyi klakson dan derum motor menyadarkan Deidara. Di depan Deidara dah ada Yuki yang nangkring di atas motor sport-nya itu. Dan Deidara lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu bahwa penampilan Yuki tak jauh beda dengannya. Intinya sama-sama nggembel!

Tuh cewek pake celana jeans belel yang bagian kaki sebelah kiri dilipat sampai lutut dan bagian kaki sebelah kanan dibiarin terjuntai sampai menyentuh tanah. Dia memakai jaket item yang bagian lengan sebelah kanan terpotong hingga se bahu dan sebelah kiri hanya mampu menutupi sampai sikunya. Dia juga memakai kaus putih mbulak yang merangkapi jaketnya. Wajahnya juga kucel banget, tapi lebih kucel Deidara sih…dan rambut Yuki terkuncir biasa. Sebuah kacamata warna hitam di mata kiri, dan warna putih di mata kanan, tertanggal di kedua matanya. Yuki memakai sepatu boots milik Ayah Kisame

"Woi! Ngapain lu?" bentak Yuki saat Deidara ngowoh mengamati penampilannya, "Cepet naik!"

"Iye!" balas Deidara membentak. Dia pun naik ke boncengan motor Yuki, "Kacamata lo aneh banget deh!" kata Deidara.

"Biar kakak gue gak ngenalin gue. Gue takut dibunuh," kata Yuki yang masih inget ama kesalahan fatalnya pada Sasori malam itu.

"???" Deidara hanya bengong, "Ngemeng-ngemeng, elu jujur dah ama gue. Lu mau ngajak gue ngegembel kan??" kata Deidara meluapkan kecurigaannya.

"Gue kan dah bilang, kita mau pesta!" kata Yuki teriak karena motor sedang melaju kencang.

"Pesta? Pesta apa? Penampilan gue kayak gembel, elo kayak preman! Pesta nyabu, yah?"

Yuki ngejedotin kepalanya ke kepala Deidara di belakang, "Nyabu pala lo? Kita mau pesta, Dei! Sekolah gue mau ngadain pesta dan gue ngajak elo! Puas!?!"

"Tapi kenapa elo ngajak gue?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Oh…jadi elo gak mau? Ya udah, elo turun sini!" Yuki menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah kuburan Cina yang terkenal angker.

"Ogah!" bentak Deidara, "Elo kalo niat nyuruh gue turun ya di mall, kek!"

"Mana ada orang berpenampilan gembel kayak elo ke mall!" kata Yuki sambil melajukan kembali motornya.

"Setidaknya gue kan bisa ngemis di mall," kata Deidara, "Kalo di kuburan, gue bisa apa?"

"Cari nomor togel mungkin?" jawab Yuki, "Gini lho, Dei. Gue ngajak elo, agar elo bisa ama Kakak gue nanti."

"Hah? Maksud lo?" Deidara terkejut, "Sasori??"

"Emang lo kira gue punya Kakak berapa?" kata Yuki.

"Siapa tahu tukang kebun sekolah lo yang namanya Juminten itu. Elo kalo manggil dia kan Kakak Juminten," kata Deidara yang pernah dikasih tahu Yuuichi tentang hal gak penting itu.

"Bukan, tapi Kakak kandung gue."

"Kakak kandung elo siapa?" goda Deidara. Soalnya Deidara tahu, Yuki tak pernah menyebut nama saudara-saudaranya, "Emang nama Kakak kandung lo itu siapa?"

"Aaaaarrrrggghh!" teriak Yuki kesal, "Elo dah tahu juga kan?"

"Gue gag tahu. Siapa sih namanya?"

"Pokoknya kakak gue!" kata Yuki, "Terserah elo mau manggil dia apa! Pokoknya kakak gue! Titik!"

"Iye iye," kata Deidara sambil menyumpal telinga sambil ketakutan. Gimana gak ketakutan kalo sekarang Yuki mengendarai motornya dengan amat ngawur? Trotoar aja dimasukin. Lampu merah diterobos. Dan tikungan tajam dilewatinya dengan kecepatan tak kurang dari 120 km/jam. Kejer gak tuh??

-oOo-

"Wau…elo pantes jadi gembel!" kata PuteeChan pada temannya, Chiby-chan dan Ryuuta-chan. Saat itu, ketiga cewek itu telah berpenampilan sempurna, sempurna gembel. Emang, dress code untuk pesta ini sangat memberatkan sebagian besar pihak. Entah, siapa yang dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan untuk pake dress code fakir miskin dan gelandangan ituh! (Gaara: ACHOOHH!!).

"Cih! Kayak elo gak ngegembel aja," cibir Chiby-chan.

"Yah…penampilan gue sehari-hari, ini mah," kata Ryuuta enteng, "Baju yang gue pake ini pun baru lho," kata Ryuuta sambil menunjuk kaus lengan panjang yang terdapat tembelan kain perca di mana-mana itu.

"Baru kegigit tikus?" kta PuteeChan sweat dropped.

Ya, saat itu udah jam 7! Acara pesta akan dimulai jam 7.45. Entah kenapa gak jam delapan aja sekalian. Tapi…meskipun masih ada waktu 45 menit, yang udah datang banyak sekali. Hampir 90 persen dah nongolin penampakan mereka di sini (Yuki dan Deidara masuk yang 10 persen).

Ruangan untuk pesta adalah gedung pribadi milik Gaara. Maklum, Gaara kan anaknya ketua MPR Suna Gakure. Jadi, tak heran jika cowok yang masih berumur 17 tahun itu udah punya gedung megah pribadi seperti ini. Tapi yang bikin heran, kalo dia punya gedung megah jutaan dollar USA gini, kenapa ia masih tinggal di kos-kosan yah???

Live musik terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Band-band andalan sekolah yang sebetulnya tak bisa diandalkan, menampilkan lagu-lagu yang tengah ngetren saat ini. Misalnya, Sri Minggat **-?-. **Mereka bermusik dengan sangat menghayati, tapi hampir gak ada satupun yang menghiraukan mereka, karena para murid yang lain lebih memilih nyalain Ipod, MP3, atau bahkan bawa radio sendiri dari rumah (Bujug dah!! Niat amat?!).

Makanan dan minuman udah tersedia di atas sebuah meja kaca mengkilap yang ketahuan banget sering dikasih 'Cling' itu. Dari makanan mewah, misalnya, spaghetti, pizza, mpek-mpek, krupuk udang, sampai makanan tradisional, misalnya tahu, tempe, ikan asin, ubi rebus. Dan minumannya tak kalah menarik. Dari minuman biasa, misalnya, Aqua, es teh, jus mengkudu, es oyen, jamu, sampai minuman mewah, misalnya, Cappucino, yogurt, susu kedelai, es tebu sampai _topi miring_ dan wisky tersedia lengkap. Buah-buahan? Banyak banget! Dari anggur merah yang memabukkan (dangdut banget gueh), apel merah, pisang merah, jambu merah, sampai buah-buahan kayak keres, ciplukan, juwet pun tersedia lengkap! Tinggal pilih aja, mana yang paling cepat bikin diri kalian mati XP

Dekorasi pun tak kalah dengan makanan, minuman, dan band musik itu. Seluruh ruangan digelar karpet pada lantainya. Mana karpetnya terbuat dari kain sutera kinclong pula, gorden nya terbuat dari kain sutera, kesetnya terbuat dari sutera, tisunya dari sutera, dan serba sutera lah! Maklum, anak ketua MPR :D Di tengah ruangan, tergantung lampu disko yang kelap kelip itu loh…yang warnanya bisa jadi mejikuhibiniu itu loh….dan di samping lampu itu, tergantung balon-balon yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'. Entah…siapa yang membelinya (Gaara: ACHOOHH!!). Kata Sakura, balon itu adalah pilihan satu-satunya karena kata Gaara, gak ada balon yang bertuliskan kata 'Selamat Dugem' di dunia ini :P. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat tempat dan peralatan tempat DJ memainkan musik nanti ­**–Nb: Disk Jockey, jangan kira DJ yang lain-**.

Dan sudah dapat Anda tebak, para murid termasuk guru, yang datang kemari dandanannya emang harus kayak gembel dan gelandangan! Itu syarat agar bisa ikut pesta ini, selain menunjukkan undangan pink itu juga tentunya. Kalo enggak, entar gembel beneran malah ikut lagi! Tapi..penampilan mereka tak sesuai ma kendaraan mereka. Bayangkan, masak ada gelandangan yang pergi pake Limosine (Sasori: ACHOOHH!!), mana ada pengemis yang bawa BMW (Pein: UHUK!), apakah ada fakir miskin yang bawa Motor Honda Revo (Sasuke: -matanya kedipan-). Mana ada pula tukang koran yang pake sepatu roda (Gaara : kepeleset). Tentu saja itu sebagian besar dari mereka.

Tapi ada juga kok yang berangkat pake bajaj (Yuuichi: -lidahnya kegigit saat makan lemper-), ada yang dengan tidak malunya pake Mobil Pick Up yang abis dipake buat ngangkut sapi (Sei-chan: -biasa biasa aja-) dan ada yang jalan kaki lhoh (Paijo-kun: -nyungsep mendadak saat baru nyampek-).

Mana ada pula gembel yang bawa Nokia N96 dan PSP (Gaara: ACHOOH!! –bersin yang kesekian kalinya-), mana ada gembel yang dompetnya ada ATM yang isinya ratusan juta rupiah (Suzume-san: Hik! –cegukan mendadak-), mana ada pula gembel yang berkalung mutiara ratusan juta (Runa-san: -telinga berdenging-). Intinya, memang penampilan mereka aja yang sekilas kayak gembel. Tapi mereka gembel yang gak niat jadi gembel (ya iya lah! Mana ada orang yang hidup dengan niat jadi gembel?!)

"Yuki kok belom datang yah??" tanya Temari sambil menggandeng erat Shikamaru agar tuh cowok gak kelayapan kemana-mana, terutama ke Sei-chan.

"Paling lagi kena tilang ma polisi, kayak biasanya. Kalo ketemu polisi, Yuki kan suka banget ngacungin jari tengah ke mereka," kata Nda-chan yang malam itu berpenampilan sebagai pengemis. Penampilannya didukung oleh Aqua gelas bekas yang dibawanya. Nah, tinggal ke perempatan aja XP.

"Gue ke Ikuta ya! Kasihan tuh kunyuk gue kacangin," kata Nda-chan sambil ngeloyor ke arah Ikuta Toma yang lagi asyik maen sepak bola ma Sai, pasangan Ino. Maklum, saking gedenya ruangan ini, maen sepak bola bukan hal yang mustahil. Bukan hal yang mustahil buat bikin kaca pecah XP

"Huwa…gue apes banget! Di malam yang penting gini gak ada mobil keren yang bisa gue bawa!" rintih Sei-chan yang malam itu menggandeng Obito, anak kelas XI Bahasa. Malam itu, Sei-chan berpenampilan sebagai tukang koran. Untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya, dia membawa setumpuk guntingan koran bekas bungkus makanan.

"Lho? Lha kamu kesini tadi dengan apa, sayang?" kata Obito sok mesra, bikin Temari, Shikamaru dan Ino jadi ilfil.

"Naik Pick Up!" decak Sei-chan jengkel, "Cuma mobil itu yang ada di bengkel bokap gueh!"

"Udah…udah!! Jangan nangis, kalo kamu mau, entar pulangnya ma aku aja," kata Obito sambil memeluk Sei-chan dengan sangat mesranya.

"Shikamaru, mau kayak mereka," rengek Temari.

"Hoaaaahhhmmm," itulah respon Shikamaru.

"Emang elo naik apa, Bit?" tanya Ino yang saat itu berpenampilan kayak tukang jamu (??? Tukang jamu kan bukan gembel dan fakir miskin yah???). Ino pun tak ketinggalan membawa berbagai jenis jamu-jamuan dan jamu beneran yang ia simpan di botol minuman mineral. Tak lupa dengan selendang yang ia sampirkan ke bahunya, menambah cantik penampilannya.

Di sudut lain….

"Eh! Elo minggir!" dorong Dhieenn-chan pada Jezz-chan yang saat itu tengah bercengkerama mesra dengan Sasori.

"Mulai, dah!" desis Sasori gemas. Malam ini, tuh cowok cute hanya pake kaos lengan panjang yang ada beberapa tembelan di atasnya, celana gombrong ukuran tiga perempat warna biru kucel, dan sandal klompen. Semua peralatan itu Sasori peroleh dari Orochimaru (klompen dan celana) juga dari Hidan (kaos). Secara, gak mungkin geto loh, seorang Sasori punya barang kayak gituh!

"Napa lo?? Selalu elo ganggu gue di saat gue ma Sasori-kun!" kata Jezz-chan tak mau kalah.

"Eh, Sasori-kun tuh cowok gue tauk!" Dhieenn-chan nyolot, "Lagian elo kan dah datang ama Yamato itu!"

"Hah?! Gue? Ama Guru tua dari klan Sanju itu!?"

Dhieenn-chan dan Sasori swt.

"Yamato Ishida," ujar Sasori sabar.

"Oh…dia? Gak papa. Dia hanya aku pake biar aku diijinin masuk. Lagian Yamato-kun juga udah ama Tsunade-san di sana! Dasar maniak!" Jezz-chan merengut, lalu dia kembali tersenyum, "Sekarang aku mau ama Sasori-kun! Boleh ya?" Jezz-chan bergelayut manja di lengan Sasori.

Dhieenn-chan tak mau kalah. Ia menarik lengan Sasori satunya dengan tarikan yang kuatnya setara dengan tarikan 100 ekor kuda O.o

"Pergi lo! Gue adalah satu-satunya pacar Sasori-kun!" bentak Dhieenn-chan.

"Cih! PeDe! Gue adalah satu-satunya cewek dia!" balas Jezz-chan.

"Sasori-kun! Gue cewek lo kan?" sekarang Dhieenn-chan beralih pada Sasori.

"Itu bohong kan, Sasori-kun? Gue yang cewek elo kan??" kata Jezz-chan.

"Eeeerrrrgg….." Sasori mulai terpojok. Ia gak mau dibuat malu oleh dua cewek cantik yang berdiri di depannya ini. Di sini kan banyak orang. Apalagi kalo ampe ketahuan ma anak Jurnalis (Neji: -kedipan selama 15 menit dengan kecepatan 10 kedipan per detik XP-).

"Eh! Ada Mail! Mail Jeevas!!" kata Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang.

"Hah? Matt-kun?" Dhieenn dan Jezz menoleh semangat. Sasori pun melarikan diri.

"Cumiiii!! Cuma miriiiiippp!!" decak Jezz-chan saat tahu yang di gerbang hanya Mat(t)suri, mantan Gaara. Mirip dari mananya coba???

"Eh? Mana Sasori-kun??" Dhieenn-chan cengok saat tak melihat cowok berambut merah itu di sana lagi.

Sedangkan di arah lain……..

"Kiba-kun, aaaa…," kata Dilia sambil menyuapi Kiba seiris tempe.

Kiba pun memakannya. Sekarang giliran dia yang menyuapi Dilia dengan paha ayam.

"Enak, Sayang?" tanya Kiba saat Dilia melahap paha ayam itu dengan sadis.

"Lumayan. Tapi keasinan. Yang goreng pasti minta kawin," kata Dilia yang menyebabkan Gaara bersin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Atau kau yang mau kawin denganku?" tanya Kiba genit.

"Hoh? Ku kira kau udah tunangan ama Akamaru," kata Dilia yang tak menghiraukan Kiba yang sweat dropped.

Dan di sudut lain…

Shino dan tunangannya duduk-duduk di tikar yang udah disiapkan oleh panitia. Ada sih sofa mewah di seberang ruangan, tapi itu udah dikasih label kayak papan parkir **'KHUSUS EVERYBODYKNOWS. GEMBEL DILARANG DUDUK'**. Padahal Gaara yang punya gedung ini juga gak boleh nyentuh tuh sofa. Dan semua yang datang ke pesta ini kan gembel semua, termasuk Everybodyknows kan? Diskriminasi banget.

"Shino, ada nyamuk di pipimu!" kata Chika yang udah ngacungin telapak tangan, niat nampol Shino.

"Biarin aja," kata Shino tenang, dan tanpa ekspresi, "Biar dia menghisap darahku sampai kenyang. Dia juga butuh makan."

"Tapi itu nyamuk demam berdarah. Tuh…tubuhnya blentong-blentong putih item," kata Chika yang nilai teori biloginya tertinggi, tapi prakteknya terbobrok XD

"Biarin aja! Yang diisep juga darahku juga!" kata Shino.

"Ya udah, aku ambilin lotion anti nyamuk ya. Kali aja Gaara punya," kata Chika. Tidak sadar bahwa Gaara bukan pedagang kelontong.

"Gak usah…," cegah Shino saat Chika berdiri. Nyamuk di pipinya masih belum beranjak mengisap darah Shino. Kayaknya nyamuk itu mengisapnya dengan penuh penghayatan (?).

"??"

"Gak usah pake lama," lanjut Shino, "Lotion yang pake susu dan tabir surya dan anti UV ya," kata Shino yang membuat Chika hanya melongo heran.

Di sudut lainnya……

"Ini adek lo, Sasuke??" tanya Aya-chan sambil mencubiti pipi Mel-chan

"Aduh...imut bangeeeeettt…," Natsume dengan SKSD malah mencubiti pipi Sasuke. Sontak, anggota NoBodyKnows yang lain berserta pasangan mereka, menatap Natsume dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata..'Elo yaoi yah??'

"Maap," kata Natsume saat menyadari api kemurkaan yang nyaris nyembur dari mata Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sas, elo kok bawa adek lo ke pesta ginian, sih??" tanya Yuuichi heran. Saat itu ia menggandeng Hikari-chan yang merupakan anak Lurah. Kata papih, kalo cari cewek jangan lihat dari fisiknya, lihat dari berapa berapa banyak ATM yang ia punya. _Meski cacat mental dan fisik, asal punya ATM ratusan juta, tak masalah_, itu kata Mr Kakuzu dulu.

"Iya, ini kan pesta buat anak gede, Sas," dukung Rin-chan sambil menunggu minuman yang sedang diambilkan oleh Haku setelah sebelumnya tuh cowok disuruh Rin-chan buat mijitin kakinya yang capek karena pake sepatu dengan hak hampir 10 cm O.o.

"Ini sayang, sake pesenan kamu," kata Haku sambil menyodorkan satu botol sake ke Rin-chan, "Eh, Sas? Adik lo kok lo ajak? Entar kalo Pein nayangin _gituan_ gimana?"

"Gak papa," kata Mel-chan kalem, "Aku Cuma nonton aja, kok," kata Mel-chan.

"Nonton apa??" tanya Chya-chan yang lagi ngehitung jumlah ATM dan kartu kredit milik Renji, "Mungkin di sini ada adegan 'biru' lho, Sas. Secara, Pein bokep itu kan ikut datang kesini."

"Mel-chan dah bawa penutup mata," kata Sasuke enteng sambil memperlihatkan kain berwarna item.

"Hah?? Kalo gitu, Mel-chan kayak narapidana yang mau ditembak mati, deh," gumam Yuuichi.

"Betul," kata Hikari-chan menyetujui kekasihnya XP.

"Lagian, katanya, ini pesta bakal kelar pas jam 6.30 pagi. Jam tujuhnya, kita langsung pelajaran di sekolah kayak biasa," kata Aya-chan.

"Dasar Pein bokep!" gerutu Sasuke, "Gimana mau sekolah kalo kelarnya jam setengah tujuh??"

"Iya. Jarak rumah gue kesini kan makan waktu hampir 6 jam," kata Aya-chan, "Entar gue baru nyampek sekolah pas dah pulang semua, kali!"

"Ya elo jangan pulang. Abis kelar pesta, langsung aja berangkat," kata Natsume.

"Maksud lo?? Gue harus sekolah dengan baju gembel gini??" decak Aya-chan.

"Bedanya apa dengan elo waktu pake seragam?" lanjut Natsume yang langsung digampar Aya-chan.

"Untung aja, gue dah lulus," kata Renji.

"Dah kerja?" tanya Hikari. Renji menggeleng tegas dan sepertinya bangga.

"Pengangguran dong?" kata Yuuichi sambil menjauhi Renji. Teringat akan perkataan Mr Kakuzu.

_Jauhilah gelandangan yang juga dijauhi uang_

Hey! Renji pengangguran, bukan gelandangan!!

-oOo-

_Kamu tak tahu hancurnya hatiku…_

_Saat berhadapan kamu…_

Live musik dari band sekolah terdengar mengalunkan tembang dari Kotak itu dengan hingar bingar. Mana pake ada suara angklung lagi. Heran…

_Kamu tak bisa bayangkan…_

_Rasanya…jadi Kisame…yang masih nista…_

Entah siapa vokalisnya yang berani merubah lirik lagu itu dengan nyangkut pautin Kisame begitu. Kisame yang mendengarnya langsung heboh sendiri.

"Gue disebut uey!" katanya pada Kiki-chan, pasangan Kisame waktu masuk datang ke sini. Hell no! Kisame ternyata bisa menggaet cewek juga!

"Bangga?" lanjut Kiki-chan dengan pandangan risih.

"Aku pindah ke Nisa-chan nih!" ancam Kisame sambil melirik Nisa-chan yang lagi maen gundu ama Mels.

"Mels, Kisame direbut ama Kiki-chan," Nisa pundung sambil nyentikkin jarinya ke gundu.

"Iyah! Sasuke juga kayaknya sister complex," Mels ngelempar gundu sembarangan. Dan gundu itu dengan sukses nimpuk Gaara.

"Ya udah…karena nasib kita sama, kita yurian aja yuk!"

Dan berakhirlah nasib Author di tangan NisaMels.

-oOo-

"Ayo, masuk!" Yuki menyeret tangan Deidara saat Yuki telah memarkir motornya di halaman gedung mewah tersebut.

Deidara nurut saja tangannya diseret Yuki. Tatapan mata Deidara tak lepas dari gedung mewah di depannya ini. Di mana ini?? Apakah ini gedung penampungan gembel milik negara??

"Hai, Yuki!" sapa Hinata-chan yang saat itu sedang bercengkerama dengan Naruto di teras gedung.

"Yo!" Yuki hanya memukul pundak Hinata pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Hinata nyaris tersungkur kalo di sampingnya tidak ada Naruto yang menopangnya.

"Eh, preman! Elo lembut dikit kek, ma cewek!" teriak Naruto pada Yuki.

"Maap," kata Deidara sambil terus diseret Yuki, "Dia gak bisa bedain, mana cowok dan mana cewek."

"Yuki-chan!" teriak Nda-chan saat melihat Yuki memasuki ruangan utama pesta.

"Nda!" teriak Yuki sambil melambaikan tangan Deidara yang dipegangnya pada Nda-chan. Lalu, Yuki menghampiri teman-temannya disana.

"Dah mulai pestanya?" tanya Yuki.

"Belom," kata Sei-chan, "Katanya, masih nunggu Itachi-san."

"Ada yang bilang, kalo ada satu aja anggota Everybodyknows yang belom nongol, pesta gak bakal mulai. Padahal Pein yang kepsek aja dah anteng disini sejak abis Ashar tadi," dukung Ino.

"Gimana gak anteng kalo dia sekarang aja lagi nonton bokep!" kata Temari sambil menunjuk Pein yang asyik mojok di depan laptop milik Paijo-kun.

"Betewe, ini siapa??" tanya Sei-chan menunjuk dengan ekspresi jijik pada makhluk berambut pirang yang wajahnya penuh celoteng arang yang berdiri di samping Yuki.

"O iya, gue ampe lupa," kata Yuki, "Nih, kenalin diri lo!" Yuki mendorong pundak Deidara.

"Kok gue sih??" geram Deidara pelan. Namun, diulurkan juga tangannya ke anggota Panda-wa L-ima, "Anu…gue Deidara…gue adalah pem…."

"Dia tunangan Kakak gue!" potong Yuki sebelum Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa??" teriak Nda-chan syok, "Dia??? Orang kayak suku bulbul ini??"

"Mana ada suku bulbul, Nda," kata Sai sabar.

"Gue…," ucap Deidara panik, "Bukan…"

"Iya! Dia emang bukan suku bulbul," kata Yuki saat Deidara ingin bilang _'Bukan tunagan Sasori'_. "Cantik kan??? Manis banget kan wajahnya??" Yuki menunjuk Deidara bagai seorang seniman yang memamerkan master piece-nya.

Deidara cuek aja. Terserah Yuki mau bilang apa. Deidara tak peduli bahkan jika tuh cewek bilang kalo dia Ibu kandung Sasori (Mana mungkiiiiiiinnn…). Deidara malah asyik menyapukan pandangan matanya ke ruangan ini.

"WAU!! Megah bangeeeeettt!!" teriak Deidara, "Itu! Tuh! Ada lampu kelap kelip tuh!! Ajaib banget!!" Deidara menunjuk lampu disko yang tergantung di atap.

"Maap, gue ambil minum dulu," Yuki lebih baik menyingkir daripada diejek teman-temannya gara-gara punya ipar norak kayak Deidara.

"Wau!! Karpetnya!! Halus banget!! Baju gue aja kalah!!" kata Deidara sambil melepas sendalnya dan melompat-lompat riang di karpet itu.

"WUIH!!" Deidara menunjuk ke atas sambil melompat-lompat. Anggota Panda-wa L-ima beserta pasangannya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Deidara, "Ada balon tuh!! Ada tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'!! Ajaib banget!!" Panda-wa L-ima beserta pasangannya pada jatuh semua XD

"AH!! Ada panggung!!" Deidara menunjuk ke depan. Anggota Panda-wa L-ima beserta pasangan mereka pada nyumpel telinga dengan kapas, "Buat apa tuh?? Ada UNGU yang mau konser yah?? Gue boleh ikut?? Gue bawa gitar nieh," Deidara mengacungkan gitar elektriknya. "Ini milik gue lho!!" kata Deidara nunjuk gitar yang jelas-jelas udah ada tulisan '_Gitar ini milik Yuuichi Kakuzu'_ itu.

"WAAAAAA!! MAKANAAAANN!!" mata Deidara kinclong saat menatap meja makan. Kebetulan nieh…udah puasa 1 minggu karena insiden kerusakan HP Orochimaru. "Itu makanan beneran?? Banyak banget!! Gue boleh ambil? Bayar gak?? Boleh gue bawa pulang?!"

Dan…ugh!! Di sini orang-orangnya keren-keren. Meski ada yang norak sih…contohnya, tuh, orang yang mojok di depan laptop! Meskipun penampilannya kayak gembel, tapi mereka kelihatan banget kayak orang kaya! Kalo Deidara, meski kelihatan kayak orang gembel, tetep aja kelihatan kayak gembel!

"Kayak gitu tuh, tunangan Sasori-san??" Nda-chan tepar di lantai.

"Ajaib!" kata Temari yang juga lemes bersandar ke tembok, "Masih ada orang kayak gitu di dunia ini."

"WAUWAH!! Keren bangeeeeetttt!! Anggurnya merah, euy! Ini dicat yah?? Di mana-mana anggur kan item! WUIH!! Ini namanya apa? Kok kayak mie pangsit tanpa kuah yah??" Kata Deidara sambil megang-megang spaghetti dengan tangannya yang abis dibuat ngupil (yaiks!), "Ini apa, un? WOAH!! Kayak air zamzam, un!!" kata Deidara sambil menenggak separuh air dari botol yang udah jelas-jelas bertuliskan '_Wisky. Alcohol 80 persen. Minum lebih dari separuh, maka Anda mati'_

-oOo-

"Ups. Maap," kata Yuki saat menabrak seseorang. Yuki melihat orang itu, dan mulutnya langsung ternganga kaget, "Su…zume-san??"

"Elo siapa yah??" tanya Suzume-san yang langsung bikin Yuki cengok.

"Gue??" Yuki menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Suzume-san gak inget akuh??"

Suzume-san menggeleng heran, "Emang aku kenal kamu yah??"

"_Bagus!!"_ Yuki cekikikan dalam hati, _"Dia lupa siapa gue. Dengan gitu, dia pasti juga bakal lupa kalo gue yang ngunciin dia di rumah dia sendiri ampe harus diopname di Singapura. Khakhakha…,"_ tawa Yuki kejam.

"Kenalin, gue adalah Yuki Lawliet, adik dari detektif terkenal itu loh, yang namanya Conan Edogawa," kata Yuki sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Suzume-san menyambutnya, "Tapi…kayaknya kamu deh, yang bikin aku sakit dan diopname di Singapura. Iya kan??"

JDUAAAAAAAAAARRR!!

"_Dia inget…,"_ batin Yuki.

"Suzume," Runa-san menghampiri Suzume-san, "Dicariin Dokter Gevanni tuh. Katanya kamu belom minum obat," kata Runa yang datang bersama dua orang suster.

"Come on, Miss," kata suster itu, "It's time to take medichines."

"Iya, Neng," sambung suster yang lain dengan logat medok, "Nanti kalo Neng pingsan, saya yang di marahin Tuan, lho."

"T-E-R-L-A-L-U," kata Yuki dengan gaya Bung Roma Irama, "Segitu dimanjanya nieh, cewek."

Suzume-san pun nurut dan dibawa pergi ke kekasihnya, Gevanni yang seorang dokter. Bujug, dah. Ikut pesta gini aja dikawal dokter dan suster?! Mana tuh dokter pake bawa-bawa monitor pendeteksi detak jantung pula! Buat apaaaa?!?!?

"Suzume-san kenapa? Kok dia gak ngenalin aku??" curhat Yuki pada Runa-san yang masih anteng di sana, benerin sendalnya yang talinya putus XD

"Benarkah?? Tapi dia kenal ma aku dan yang lain, kok," kata Runa-san heran.

"Tapi dia gak ngenalin aku!" decak Yuki kesal, "Gak adil! Gue kayak terasingkan gini! Cuma gue yang gak dikenal ma dia!"

"Banyak juga deh, yang gak dia kenal, kok," Runa-san membuat Yuki kembali sumringah, "Iya. Dia gak kenal ma presiden Zimbabwe, dia juga gak tahu siapa saudara Neil Amstrong. Dia juga gak kenal siapa selingkuhan Gubernur Papua. Jadi gak elo aja yang enggak dia kenal. Tenang aja," kata Runa-san yang langsung bikin Yuki kembali terpuruk.

"Sayang," Suigetsu menghampiri Runa-san, "Kita kesana aja, yuk. Katanya pesta mau mulai. Temen lo yang lemot dan sok cakep itu dah dateng."

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Runa-san yang mengacuhkan Yuki yang terpuruk mojok dan bergabung ma Pein, "Itachi?"

"Who else?? That fuck-old-wrinkled-faced-man!" kata Suigetsu.

"Apa lo kate??" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Suigetsu. Runa-san langsung menunjukkan spanduk yang bertuliskan 'Gue gak kenal siapa Suigetsu itu' (darimana spanduk itu??)

"Couldn't you hear me?? I said, that fuck-old-wrinkled-faced-man! Alias Itachi!" kata Suigetsu sambil berbalik marah. Dan amarahnya langsung berganti dengan wajah yang menanti maut, "Eh…Uchiha yang paling ganteng kalo Sasuke dah mati…." Suigetsu tersenyum kecut.

"Apa arti ucapan elo yang bahasa Inggris tadi??" tanya Itachi.

"Oh??" Suigetsu tambah pucat, "Maksud gue…orang berwajah awet muda dan terganteng, alias Itachi," kata Suigetsu ngeles.

"Oh….makasih yah!" kata Itachi, "Lo baik banget dah!" Itachi pun ngeloyor pergi dengan hati gembira.

Suigetsu cengok. Lalu sujud syukur atas kebaikan Tuhan yang menunda kematiannya.

-oOo-

"Mikami! Udah dong, kerjaannya! Kita lagi pesta nih!" desak Cherrie-chan pada tunangannya yang kini lagi corat-coret gak jelas di note booknya.

"Kami..," gumam Mikami gaje.

"Mikami! Hentiin!"

"Kami…."

"Iya! Nama kamu itu Mi-Kami!"

"Kami…."

"Heh, jaksa maniak!" Cherrie nampol tunangannya, "Gue kencan ama kepsek gue nih!" ancamnya. Padahal jangankan kencan, deket aja Cherrie juga ogah.

"Kami…"

"Apa bisa kamu gak bilang _Kami_ terus?!"

"God…"

"Ugh!"

"Tuhan…"

"Whatever! Gue ama Pein!" Cherrie berlalu dan bergabung dengan Kepsek yang kini sedang melotot di layar laptop.

-oOo-

Deidara masih sibuk mengunyah makanan di meja makan itu. Beberapa makanan, minuman kaleng dan buah-buahan malah sibuk ia masukkan ke dalam tas karung yang ia colong dari Gaara, yang berpenampilan sebagai pemulung.

"Asyik banget, euy! Makanan enak banget ini, mah!!" kata Deidara sambil mengunyah tempe dan tahu, "Daripada yang itu, bikin gue enek," Deidara melirik sadis pada spaghetti dan pizza. Padahal dia udah menghabiskan 3 piring spaghetti dan 7 potong pizza.

"Ah! Ada burger juga rupanya! Gue bawa ah…buat Hidan. Hehehe…," kata Deidara sambil memasukkan 2 buah burger ke dalam tas karungnya.

"Dei??" suara seseorang yang amat Deidara kenal, terdengar dari arah belakang Deidara. Deidara menoleh, dan mendapati mantan-pujaan-hatinya tengah menatapnya dengan heran

"Den Sasori??" Deidara buru-buru ngelap sisa-sisa makanan di mulutnya dengan gorden sutera di sampingnya (Gaara: -mati suri-), "Kok Aden tahu kalo saya adalah saya? Padahal Aden kan ada di belakang saya."

"Cuma nebak, taunya bener," kata Sasori, "Kok elo bisa nyampek sini??"

"Pake motor," kata Deidara.

"Maksud gue, elo kenapa kesini?? Ama siapa?" tanya Sasori sabar.

"Oh!!" Deidara mengunyah tempe yang dikasih saus keju. "Ama Yuki, adek Den Sasori," kata Deidara yang kali ini melahap roti burger yang dikasih sambal terasi, "??? Den Sasori mau?? Enak loh!!" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk hidangan yang telah berkurang 20 persen dari jumlah sebelumnya.

"Ugh…gak usah, deh," kata Sasori.

"_Kayaknya…dia udah biasa-biasa aja ma gue, ya??"_ batin Sasori, _"Dia udah gak punya rasa ama gue, yah??"_

"Betewe, Den Sasori kesini ma siapa??" tanya Deidara, "Ama siapa tuh, Dhieenn-chan yah?? Kata Yuuichi, dia itu cewek Den Sasori setelah Jezz-chan, Misao-chan, Beyond Birthday-chan dan Inem-chan kan??" kata Deidara sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Gue sendiri," kata Sasori.

"WTF?! Aden dah jomblo?! Apa kata dunia?!" kata Deidara dengan gaya model iklan pajak negara (Kakuzu pasti lebih pantes memerankannya)

"Deidara!" teriak Temari-chan dari jauh, "Siniiiii!!"

"Bentar!" balas Deidara teriak. Lalu dia buru-buru memasukkan beberapa makanan lagi ke dalam tas karungnya. Dan langsung memasukkan karung itu ke ruang ibadah yang ada di sampingnya. Soalnya, Deidara tahu, gak bakal ada yang memasuki ruangan itu di saat seperti ini.

"Bye-Bye, Den Sasori," kata Deidara sambil ngacir. Sasori hanya mampu menatap punggung kaus Deidara yang bertuliskan deretan kata-kata kotor dalam bahasa Inggris XP

"Dei!" Sasori menahan tangan Deidara dan membalikkan wajahnya.

Deidara diam. Dia tertegun. Menatap dan menyadari bahwa wajah Sasori kian mendekat ke wajahnya. Dan saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi, Deidara menutup mata.

"_Oke! Ini yang terakhir kali gue yaoi!"_ batin Deidara.

-oOo-

**Wuahaha! Satu chapter lagi dah di post :3**

**Maap, ya, jika ada yang kurang puas dengan pairing dan adegan romantisnya kayaknya nyaris gak ada. Mengertilah…ini pun juga saya udah mati-matian bikin seromantis mungkin T.T I'm pretty bad in romance.**

**Let me tell you the truth, saya enek BANGET pas baca ulang adegan saat wajah Sasori deket2 ama wajah Deidei. Pasalnya, sekarang saya udah mulai tertarik ama pair straight. Dan sialnya, fic ini saya buat pas saya masih seorang fujoshi T_T**

**Nah! Tunggu aja, apakah Sasori akhirnya menerima Deidara? Tanda-tanda nya di atas dah jelas kan? XD**

**Next chapter : Here is the party!!**

**Thanks much to: nisa vierstein, Daniyoo, Dobe-Adik Ipar-Temenmu XD, Lee-chan, dilia shiraishi, nae-rossi chan, Chika Yulker, Hatred Soul, Kumiko a.k.a. Panda, dear meL, Kaze no Senritsu, Kiki Sasori, SheilaLuv, Hikari Hoshizora, Pasukan Orochimaru, Hatake Rie, Akatsutsumi Ayayuki, Ainara Aya, Chiby Angel-chan, chya dari antah berantah, gie-chan toushirou, Dhien Sachulez, nagami lagi, mememememe, Alluka Niero, Cake Factory, AkasunaJezz mls sign in, GoodBoy Tobi, Yuuichi93, naruchu-chan, Luina Ren Michaelis, Rissa-Chan-Love, , koyuki kazeHana, Am1rud1in.**

**Kritik, saran, pendapat, masukan, komentar, nasehat, apapun asal jangan flame, saya terima dengan senang hati ^^**

**Sekali lagi, arigatou \\^o^//**


	9. Chapter 9: I still love you, Danna

**Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, saya kepikiran update My Danna dan MCAA. Kangen ama fic2 yang dulu. Ya udah, met baca yah! Harus review ya! Itung2 hadiah karena saya lulus dan diterima di Unair! Haha… *geplaked***

**Last story:**

**"Dei!" Sasori menahan tangan Deidara dan membalikkan wajahnya.**

**Deidara diam. Dia tertegun. Menatap dan menyadari bahwa wajah Sasori kian mendekat ke wajahnya. Dan saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi, Deidara menutup mata.**

**"Oke! Ini yang terakhir kali gue yaoi!" batin Deidara.**

**OoO**

Tapi Deidara tak merasakan apa yang diharapkan otak mesumnya. Dia tak meraskan sentuhan apapun di bibirnya. Malah bagian bawah matanya.

Deidara membuka mata dan mendapati jempol kanan Sasori mengelap bagian bawah mata Deidara. Ngapain coba?? Ah?? Apa di mata Deidara ada kotoran?

"Ada saus," Sasori menunjukkan noda merah di jempolnya, pada Deidara.

Dan Deidara malah semakin bengong. Saus??

Sasori berlalu dengan wajah yang masih tampak cool dan dingin.

"Bentar!" Deidara menyadari sesuatu, "Gue tadi kan gak makan saus warna merah?!"

Menyadari hal itu, Deidara hanya mampu meringis! Bersyukur pada Yuki yang mengajaknya ke sini. Bersyukur pula pada produser saus itu! Dan terutama, pada Mr Kakuzu yang dengan hebat mampu menciptakan Sasori. Deidara kira, hanya memiliki anak setampan Sasori lah satu-satunya kelebihan Mr. Kakuzu seumur hidupnya.

**Acara Pertama : Pidato Pein, sang Kepsek yang mulia**

"Assalamualaikum Wr Wb," kata Pein di atas panggung dan di depan mikropon.

"Apaan tuh Wr Wb?? Jangan disingkat!" seru beberapa murid di bawah panggung.

"Turuuuuuuunnn!! Turuuuuuuunnn!!" beberapa murid malah menyoraki Pein agar turun dari panggung, "Bokep, sih!!"

"Assalamualaikum Warohmatulloh Wabarokatuh," kata Pein sambil membaca catatan ucapan salam tersebut dari kertas yang diberikan Konan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Maklum, biasanya Pein kalo ngucapin salam kan pake kata-kata kotor XP

"Walaikum salam Warohmatuloh Wabarokatuh," jawab yang lain.

"Terima kasih," Pein langsung turun panggung. Tapi Konan berhasil menahannya dengan menarik pierchingnya.

"Kok cuma gitu? Ucapin apa gitu, kek?!" desis Konan kesal.

"Tapi apa, Honey??" tanya Pein sok mesra, "Aku belom hafal teks-nya!"

"Makanya, jangan ngebokep mulu!" decak Konan, "Pokoknya gue gak mau tahu, elo pidato, atau gue akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Wakasek!" ancam Konan. Padahal, kalo hal itu terjadi beneran, gak dijamin Konan masih cinta ma hidup.

"Iye, iye," kata Pein yang mempan ma ancaman Konan. Lalu, tuh kepsek kembali ke belakang mikropon. "Um…anu…apa yah??" gumam Pein grogi.

"Huuuuuuhh!! Turuuuuuuunnn!!" kata para murid dan beberapa guru (Ibiki dan Kushina) sambil melempar tomat busuk ke arah panggung. Konan langsung turun dari sana.

"Mohon tenang, sabar!" kata Pein saat sebuah tomat berwarna merah kecoklatan mendarat dengan anggun di wajahnya. Aksi lempar tomatpun mereda. "O ya, sebagai sambutan, saya akan mengatakan kalo, um…apa yah??" Pein mikir. Dan ia langsung mendapat ide saat beberapa murid mulai hendak melempar sampah -yang dibawa oleh siswa yang berperan sebagai pemulung- ke arah Pein. "Nah! Nanti, bakal ada acara penutupan yang menarik!"

Para siswa dan guru mulai antusias.

"Acara gratis, nomat video Paris Hilton terbaru yang baru aja saya download!" teriak Pein semangat, "Kalian bisa nonton sehabis pesta."

Dan Konan terpaksa nyeret Pein untuk turun dari panggung sebelum semua benda yang ada di sini dilempar ke arahnya.

**Acara kedua, Pembacaan Doa**

"Ya Tuhan kami, hari ini kami merayakan hari ulang tahun SMA NoneName-gakure," kata Kisame sebagai pemimpin doa.

"Amin," kata semua murid dan guru serentak dan kidmat.

"Kehendakilah acara ini berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan," kata Kisame.

"Amin…"

"Dikira jalan tol, apa?" bisik Kiba pada Shino.

"Kehendakilah SMA kami semakin maju."

"Amin…"

"Maju jalan raya, ya?? Hihihi…," Kiba cekikikan.

"Kehendakilah pesta ini bermanfaat bagi bangsa dan Negara."

"Amin."

"Kehendakilah setelah pesta nanti gak ada nomat bokep ama Kepsek kami."

"Amin…."

"Hah? Kok gitu?" teriak Pein gak terima, dan Konan langsung ngejitak kepala Pein pake hak sepatunya yang lancip itu.

"Kehendakilah Pein segera insyaf dari kemaksiatannya."

"Amin…."

"Kok gue lagi??" decak Pein pelan, takut kalo hak sepatu Konan akan mendarat lagi di kepalanya.

"Kehendakilah, adegan bokep musnah dari bumi ini."

"Amin."

"Lebih baik kalo penggemar bokep juga ikut musnah," sambung Kisame.

"Amin."

"Kehendakilah Pein juga berhenti korupsi dan ngedugem, Ya Tuhan."

"Amin."

"Kok tentang bokep mulu, doa nih anak??" kata Pein.

"Amin ya robbal alamin," kata Kisame menutup doa.

"Lhoh? Zerou-kun gak ikut berdoa?" tanya Rukia-san sambil menatap kekasihnya, Zerou-kun yang malah asyik maen PSP.

"Kagak," jawab Zerou-kun.

"Kenapa?"

"Gue tiap hari dalam hidup gue berdoa kayak gitu! Nyatanya si Pein gak tobat juga! Malah menjadi."

"Oh…," Rukia-san hanya meng-oh, "Zerou-kun perhatian juga sama Pein-sama yah? cieeee…," hasrat fujoshi Rukia-san kambuh!

**Acara ketiga, penampilan Band dan anak cheers!!**

Band andalan sekolah, mulai beraksi. Mereka membawakan lagu Mulan Jameela, yang 'Wonder Woman' itu. Tapi, dengan musik keras dan agak nge-rock gitu, yang menikmati hanyalah Nisa-chan saja yang jingkrak-jingkrak di depan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tidur lesehan beralaskan karpet di depan panggung. Kayak nonton wayang aja. Yah…kecuali anggota Everybodyknows lah! Mereka duduk santai di sofa empuk dilengkapi dengan TV layar datar dan PS3. Mereka duduk-duduk di sofa itu sambil maen kartu remi, bahkan Nagami-kun dan Gevanni, pun merokok.

"Eh, Sas! Tau gak lo? Gue tadi dapet pujian!" kata Itachi pada Sasori yang asyik mengganti-ganti channel TV.

Sasori hanya bergumam tak jelas merespon ucapan Itachi.

"Masak gue dibilang, that fucking-wrinkled-old-face-man! Keren gak tuh?! Gue seneng banget, dah! Elo pasti ngiri kan??" kata Itachi dengan bangganya.

Remote yang dipegang Sasori jatuh.

"Nagami!" kini Itachi beralih ke Nagami yang duduk bersama Sadako-chan di depan mereka, "You are fucking-wrinkled-old-face-man!" kata Itachi berniat memuji Nagami.

PRANG! Sebuah gelas sampanye berpindah dari tangan Nagami ke kepala Itachi.

"Huh? Benarkah kau Itachi Uchiha??" tanya Nae-rossi, kekasih baru Itachi, sekaligus tetangga Itachi.

Band sekolah pun turun panggung setelah menyanyikan lagu dari satu album Chrisye, 2 lagu China, dan 5 lagu yang dipake sebagai OST di beberapa telenovela. Saking bentarnya, hampir semua murid pada pulas tidur.

"Give me E, give me V, give me E, give me R, give me Y, give me B, give me O, give me D, give me Y, give me K, give me N, give me O, give me W, give me S! EVERYBODYKNOWS!! WE LOVE YOU!!" teriak para cewek cheers saat beraksi di atas panggung. Semua penonton langsung mimisan.

"Sebegitu ngetopkah geng norak itu??" tanya Tenten heran, "Bukannya nyebutin nama sekolah kita, eh, malah nama geng Sasori itu."

"Wajar," sahut Neji, kekasih Tenten, dengan ekspresi tak kaget, "Dalam sehari, ada 56 surat untuk Everybodyknows yang nyampek di ruang Jurnalis."

"Bujug! Itu surat ato kertas ulangan??" Tenten kaget.

"Give me S, give me A, give me S, give me O, give me R, give me I!! SASORI!! WE LOVE YOU!! MARRY WITH US!!" teriak anak cheers yang bikin semua murid (minus Sasori) jatuh gedubrak.

"Give me I, give me T, give me A, give me C, give me H, give me I!! ITACHI!! BE A GRANDFATHER OF MY CHILD SOMEDAY!!!"

GUBRAK!!

"Apa-apaan, sieh?" gerutu Naruto heran, "Gaya cheers mereka monoton banget. Daritadi Cuma give me- give me mulu!"

"Udah Naruto-kun," kata Hinata kalem.

"RUNA-SAN!! SUZUME-SAN! NAGAMI-KUN! WE LOVE YOU, GUYS!! LET US BE YOUR SLAVE!!" teriak anak cheers lagi. Semua pada tepar.

"S, and A, and U, and C, and E, and C, and A, and Y! SAUCE-CAY!!" teriak para cheers.

"Huh!" kata Sasuke sok gak peduli. Padahal dalam hati dia misuh-misuh.

"N, and E, and J, and I! NEJI!!"

Neji diem dan sok kul. Padahal dalam batinnya, _"Bujug?! Gue kesebut, euy!"_

"Ih..mereka berani-beraninya nyebut nama kamu!" Tenten mencubit lengan Neji.

"M, and I, and N, and A, and T, and O!! MINATO-SENSEI!! LET US BE YOUR 2ND WIFE!!"

"Uappah?!?!" berontak Kushina, "Gue gak terima!!" Kurenai langsung ngiket Kushina dengan gorden.

"And G, and double A, and R, and A!! GAARAAAA!!!! WE'LL KICK SAKURA!!" teriak anak cheers.

"SHANNAROOOOOO!!" Sakura siap menerjang kalo Gaara gak keburu nempelin kertas mantera di jidat ceweknya itu.

"P, and E, and I, and N! PEIN!! GO TO HELL, YOU ASSHOLE!!"

"Brengseeeeeekkkk!!" Pein mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"P, and A, and I, and J, and O! PAIJO!! S, and A, and I! SAI!! I, and N, and O! INO! Y, and U, and K, and E, and H! YUKEH!! S, and H, and I, and N, and O! SHINO!! And K, and I, and B, and A! KIBA!! And D, and H, and I, and double E, and double N! DHIEENN!! And..,"

"Yah…," Shikamaru menguap bosan, "Mereka niat nge-cheers atau ngebsen, sieh??"

"Subuh baru kelar, kali," sambung Temari.

**Acara ke empat: Dansa??**

"Elo bisa dansa, gak sih??" geram Yuki pada Deidara yang dansanya kayak cacing digaramin. "Udah 14 kali lo nginjek jempol gue!"

"Maap, Ki," balas Deidara, "Maklumin lah…gue biasanya kan cuma bisa nari Reog."

Yuki mengangkat tangan Deidara ke atas, "Sekarang elo muter!"

"Muter gimana??" Deidara bingung.

"Ugh!" Yuki memutar paksa paksa tubuh Deidara selama 10 kali putaran. "Muter gitu aja repot amat!"

"Yuki-kun kejam…," kata Kisame yang lagi dansa ma Nisa-chan, cewek kelas XII IPA 7.

"Elu juga diem, deh!" bentak Nisa-chan pada Kisame, "Udah 9 kali elo ngomong pake kuah dan kena gue!"

Sedangkan Seiryuu dan Obito….

"Sei-chan…," kata Obito lirih.

"Obito-kun…," balas Seiryuu lebih lirih.

"Sei-chan…," Obito menatap mata Seiryuu dengan lekat.

"Obito-kun…jangan natap aku kayak gitu. Jadi malu…," kata Seiryuu sambil menunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Sei-chan…"

"Apa??"

"Matamu belek-an," kata Obito yang langsung digampar Seiryuu.

Temari dan Shikamaru…

"Ayo, Shikamaru!" kata Temari memberi semangat.

"Ugh!!" kata Shikamaru sambil mengejan (??)

"Dikit lagi, Shikamaru!! Dikit lagi!!" kata Temari.

"Ugh!!!" kata Shikamaru berusaha keras.

"Ah!! Akhirnya…," Temari menghela nafas legah, "Akhirnya matamu bisa ngebuka juga," kata Temari saat Shikamaru berhasil dengan susah payah membuka matanya yang rasanya ngantuk banget **–Author: dijambak TemaShika-**

Sasori dan cewek-ceweknya XP….

"Sasori! Ma aku ajah!" Dhieenn-chan menarik paksa lengan Sasori.

"Ma aku!!" kata Jezz-chan bersih keras, "Gue lebih jago dansa daripada elo!"

Akhirnya Sasori memilih pergi dan langsung menarik paksa PuteeChan yang berada paling dekat dengannya berdiri.

"Dansa ma gue," kata Sasori dingin pada PuteeChan yang kaget.

Sasuke dan Mel-chan (??)…..

"Sasuke-kun…ama gue aja, yuks!!" kata Ryuuta pada Sasuke yang asyik berdansa ma Mel-chan, adiknya. Di sebelah Sasuke dan Mel-chan ada para fangirl Sasuke yang setia dan mereka telah berdiri dengan muka kayak orang ngantri sembako.

"Elo sister complex yah??" tanya Yuuichi yang berdansa dengan Hikari-chan di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sister complex itu apa, Kak??" tanya Mel-chan pada Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun ama aku aja!" kata Natsume yang langsung dapat pandangan mematikan dari Sasuke, "Hehehe…becanda."

Lagu yang mengiringi dansa pun berganti, pertanda saatnya untuk berganti pasangan pula!!!!

"Elo pergi!" kata Yuki sambil nendang Deidara, sedangkan Yuki langsung lari ke pelukan Kisame **–WTF?!-**

"Yuki! Gue ama siapa??" kata Deidara yang kini sendirian tanpa pasangan.

"Siapa, kek! Tuh! Pein lagi nganggur! Samperin, gih!" kata Yuki menunjuk Pein yang lagi mojok di depan laptopnya.

"Mana mungkin gue dansa ma cowok??" kata Deidara. Lalu pandangannya bertabrakkan dengan pandangan Sasori yang saat itu kebetulan juga tengah menatap Deidara. "Ugh!" Deidara langsung berbalik, menuju ke arah Pein.

Tapi, sebelum Deidara nyampek, Itachi yang tengah dansa ma Nae-rosii, menjegal kaki Deidara yang lewat di depannya. Otomatis, Deidara kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Ups! Sory, kaki gue gak ngelihat," kata Itachi dengan seenak keriputnya!

Sebelum Deidara terjatuh, telah ada sepasang lengan putih nan mulus yang menopang tubuhnya. Deidara mendongak, dan menemukan wajah Sasori yang kini berada di atas wajahnya.

"Oh..no!! penyakit yaoi gue bisa kumat," batin Deidara.

"Elo gak papa kan??" tanya Sasori sambil melepas mendadak pegangan tangannya pada tubuh Deidara. Deidara pun jatuh ke karpet sutera kesukaannya itu XD

"Tadi sih gak papa. Sekarang aku patah tulang!" kata Deidara sambil megangin punggungnya.

Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Shit!! Gue bisa jatuh cinta lagi ma dia!!" umpat Deidara dalam hati.

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya. Deidara menatap terkejut campur heran. Tapi, akhirnya, disambutnya juga uluran tangan itu.

Sepanjang dansa, Deidara hanya mampu menundukkan wajah sambil mengeluarkan semua umpatan kotor yang pernah Hidan ajarkan padanya. Ia sungguh malu!! Bagaimana jika perasaannya pada Sasori yang susah payah ia bunuh itu, kini bangkit dari kematiannya?? Brengsek!! Apa maunya sih, Sasori ini?! Dulu aja sok keren dan nolak dia! Padahal dia mau, tuh!! Buktinya, sekarang dia ngajak Deidara dansa kan?!? Brengsek!! Ternyata benar kata Yuuichi, kiat dari Light itu palsu **(Light: Hohoho…baru nyadar!! L: Betul!!)**.

Tak hanya itu, yang semakin membuat Deidara tak nyaman adalah para orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Ada yang nge-shoot dansa mereka. Ada yang nangis lebay sambil mengutuk Deidara. Ada yang mencak-mencak protes. Tapi ada juga yang ngedukung SasoDei. Bahkan tak kurang dari mereka yang berteriak 'Cium! Cium! Cium!' sambil tepuk-tepuk tangan. Dikira ngapain SasoDei mo ngapain, sieh??

"Kenapa diem??" akhirnya Sasori yang memecahkan keheningan, setelah sebelumnya ia memberi pandangan bersorot mengancam pada para fangirl di sekitarnya. Lalu, para orang yang berisik tadi, segera pura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Um…saya…," kata Deidara tergagap.

"Kamu kenapa??" tanya Sasori enteng, "Kamu grogi??"

"Shit!! Tepat sasaran banget!!" umpat Deidara dalam hati.

Sasori mengangkat tangan Deidara dan membiarkan Deidara berputar 10 kali.

"Tadi gue ama Yuki kan kudu muter 10 kali kayak gini, kan??" batin Deidara mengingat-ingat.

Sasori kembali menyentuh pinggang Deidara setelah tuh cowok nyaris jatuh karena puyeng.

"Deidara…," kata Sasori sambil menatap wajah Deidara lekat.

"Apa??" tanya Deidara sambil memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sasori. Deidara udah pasrah. Apabila hasrat yaoi nya kumat lagi, biarlah!! Biarkan Tuhan yang menentukan nasibnya. Biarkan Tuhan yang menghukum Light dan L yang penipu itu!! **(Light: Hoho…Tuhan nya kan gue! L: Betul!)**

"Kamu masih suka ama aku???" tanya Sasori lembut.

JEGLEERRR!!

Musik pun udah berganti. Tandanya, pasangan harus ganti lagi.

"Ugh!! Kok gonta-ganti gini sieh??" gumam Rin-chan kesal, "Gue kayak piala bergilir aja!" kali ini, ia dansa ma Nagami-kun.

"Ayayuki-chan, kita harus ganti pasangan," kata Allen-kun pada kekasihnya.

"Gak mau!" Ayayuki-chan ngotot sambil mempererat jeratan tali tampar di pinggang Allen-kun. Mereka berdansa dengan ayayuki-chan megangin Allen-kun dengan tali tampar yang melilit pinggang dan tangan Allen-kun.

"Segitunya kamu tak mempercayai diriku," Allen-kun nangis darah.

"Sasuke-kun," kata Yuki saat berdansa dengan Sasuke.

"Apah??" Sasuke mengawasi Mel-chan yang kini dansa ma Kisame di sana. Kisame dansanya kan enerjik banget! Pake mencak-mencak segala. Padahal lagu pengiring dansanya romantis dan kalem.

"Um…waktu gue ngelempar stik PS Yuuichi ke elo, sakit gak??" tanya Yuki.

"Ya iyalah!" kata Sasuke dengan gaya Aming.

"Tapi gak mati, kan??"

"Ya enggaklah!!"

"Oh…ya udah," kata Yuki cuek.

"Lo gak minta maap??"

"Buat??"

"Pengobatan gue, rasa sakit gue gara-gara elo lempar stik PS!"

"Tapi gak mati kan??"

"Ya enggak!"

"Ya udah loh!!"

"Sasori-san," kata Nda-chan yang waktu itu dansa ma Sasori.

"Huh??"

"Sasori-san dah punya tunangan yah??" kata Nda-chan sedih.

"APAH??" Sasori mengehentikan gerakan dansanya.

"Iya!" kata Nda-chan, "Sasori-san dah tunangan! Bahkan dah ada rencana buat MBA dengan tunangan Sasori-san!" kata Nda-chan melebih-lebihkan omongan Yuki.

"Siapa yang bilang??" tanya Sasori berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Huhuhu…," Nda-chan malah terisak. Ia memeluk Sasori dan menangis di dada cowok itu. "Aku sedih…aku bunuh diri aja deh," kata Nda-chan sambil tersenyum licik. Merasa beruntung bisa memeluk senior pujaannya ini. Hahahaha!!

Sasori melepas pelukan Nda-chan. Cih! Udah nangis seenaknya, meluk orang seenaknya, sekarang malah ngusap ingus ke kaos orang seenaknya!

"Siapa yang ngomong gitu ke kamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Adekmu!" kata Nda-chan.

"Yuuichi??" tanya Sasori.

"Bukan."

"Yuki??"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu??"

"Yukeh!!"

Sedangkan Dilia dan Kiba…

Dilia memegang pinggang Kiba. Kiba memegang leher Dilia. Dilia mengangkat tangan Kiba. Kiba yang muter.

"Oi! Posisi kalian keliru," kata Kiki-chan yang lagi dansa ama Yuuichi.

Sedangkan Deidara kini tengah berdansa ma Hinata.

"Kau cantik, un," kata Deidara pada Hinata.

"Kau juga cantik, un," kata Hinata yang ketularan 'un' nya Deidara.

"Aku ini cowok," kata Deidara dengan bangga, "Aku cowok normal, un."

"Hehehe…iya," Hinata mengangguk (??), "Ngomong-ngomong, pasangan aslimu siapa?? Kalo aku, cowok yang disana," Hinata menunjuk Naruto yang berdansa bersama Runa-san.

"Naruto??"

"Kok kau tahu namanya??"

"Kalungmu tuh, bertuliskan 'Naruto pacar gue'," kata Deidara menunjuk kalung yang dipakai Hinata.

"Ah…," Hinata menunduk malu.

"Ini pasti emas putih kan??" Deidara menyentuh kalung Hinata, "Huh…segini mah, gue juga bisa beli sepuluh kali lipat!!" kata Deidara. Tentu saja bohong. Buat makan aja mesti ngemis ma Orochimaru dulu!

"Ahahaha…," Hinata terpingkal, "Ini cuma imitasi, kok. Bukan emas."

"Oh…," Deidara hanya bisa sweat dropped.

"Runa-san," kata Naruto memecah kebekuan yang terjadi antara dia dan Runa-san. "Ngomong sesuatu, dong."

"Sesuatu," kata Runa-san lalu diem lagi. Hatinya masih sakit! Perih! Luka! Hancur cur cur cur…!! Pedih dih dih….Mana ia belom bisa ngeganti guci Suigetsu yang pecah pula!!

"Suzume-san," kata Pein yang kebagian dansa ma Suzume.

"Huh!" Suzume dengan judes membuang muka.

"Suzume-san!!" kata Pein jengkel.

"Huh!"

"Woy! Elo nginjek kaki gue!" kata Pein dengan suara agak mengeras. Dan benar juga, jempol Pein kini gepeng akibat kelindes hak sepatu Suzume yang lancip bener itu.

"Ngomong kek dari tadi!" dengan kesal, Suzume malah menekan lebih keras hak sepatunya ke jempol Pein.

Malangnya nasib Kepsek kita….

"Kok Dokter Gevanni betah ama kamu ya?" batin Pein.

**Acara kelima: Makan n Ngegosip**

"Gue capek," kata Aya-chan, "Gue tadi sempat dansa ma Kisame. Ugh…kayak kesurupan tuh anak!"

"Gak hanya elo aja," sambung Chya-chan, "Tuh, Mel-chan yang juga abis dansa ma Kisame langsung Ko-Id," Chya-chan menunjuk Sasuke yang lagi kipas-kipasin Mel-chan di teras sana.

"Semua yang udah dansa ma Kisame juga tepar," kata Yuuichi, "Yah…kecuali Kak Yuki tentunya! Kak Yuki kan super hero!" Yuuichi bangga banget.

"Eh…kenyang gueh!" kata Natsume sambil mengelus perutnya kayak orang hamil.

"Rin-chan, mau sambal gak???" tanya Hikari-chan.

Rin-chan mengangguk, "Kita tukeran aja. Nih…gue gak suka stik daging sapi," kata Rin-chan sambil memberikan stik daging ke Hikari-chan dan Hikari-chan memberi sambal pada Rin-chan.

"Abis ini acaranya apa yah??" tanya Sasuke seraya mengunyah makanannya sambil menangis meratapi Mel-chan yang masih tepar. "Huhu…nyaem, gluk! Huwa…Mel-chan. Bangun! Gue entar pasti dimarahin nyokap, tauk! Nyaem…huhu…gluk."

"Bukan Sasuke banget kalo gitu," gumam Natsume sweat dropped.

-oOo-

"Gaara," kata Sakura sambil menyuapi Gaara, "Aaaaa…."

"Gak mau!" Gaara pura-pura ngambek.

"Kenapa??" tanya Sakura heran, "Karena gak ada jengkol yah?? Aduh Gaara…plis dong!! Ini acara umum. Masak kita nyediain jengkol, sih??"

"Bukan gitu, Sakura," kata Gaara.

"Trus kenapa??" tanya Sakura.

"Gak ada pete nya sih!!" kata Gaara yang langsung bikin Sakura jatuh.

"Duh…makanannya tumpah gara-gara kamu," kata Sakura sambil bangun dari jatuhnya, "Aku ambilin lagi, deh."

"Gak usah," kata Gaara sambil memegang lengan Sakura, "Kamu di sini aja."

Sakura pun kembali duduk.

"Kamu kalo gak makan, nanti sakit, sayang," kata Sakura sambil membelai wajah Gaara.

"Sakura, geli, ah!" kata Gaara genit, "Lagi, dong…."

"Ih, kamu!" Sakura mencubit Gaara kesal, "Kalo semua orang tahu, gimana sifat kamu sebenernya, mereka pasti langsung bunuh diri semua."

"Yah…aku bisa gini cuma pas ama kamu, lho," Gaara mulai ngegombal.

"Iya. Kamu jadi gila pas ama aku aja. Pas ama orang lain, kamu bisa normal!" kata Sakura.

"Salahkah bila aku..tergila-gila padamu…," Gaara nyanyiin lagu Starlets sambil menjentik-jentikkan jarinya, "Pam pam pararam! Ck ck pam pam! Salahkah bila aku…tergila gila padamu…pam pam ck ck! Huuuu…ooohhh!! Ndang balio, Sri…Ndang balio…" sejak kapan lagu Starlets ada lirik kayak gitu?!

"Ah, Gaara," Sakura pun blushing.

-oOo-

"Kak! Makan, dong!" Maa-chan menyuapi Shinichi dengan paksa.

"Kamu ini gimana sih? Udh kubilang, aku tuh lagi puasa! Dosa kamu!" Shinichi marah saat Maa-chan menjejalkan satu iris kecil steak daging ke mulut Shinichi.

"Yah, Kakak! Ini kan udah lewat Maghrib! Udah waktunya buka! Kakak puasa buat apa sih? Bukan buat ngelunasi saat Romadhon kan?"

"Ya enggak lah! Lo pikir gue cewek?" Shinichi tersinggung. Namun ditelannya juga steak dalam mulutnya. "Udah terlanjur batal, ngapain diterusin lagi?"

Maa-chan swt. "Kayaknya bau steak tadi kayak bau daging babi deh!"

Dan muntahlah Shinichi on the spot.

-oOo-

"Den Sasori!" kata Deidara sambil mengunyah burger dengan saus kacang.

"Hum??" Sasori menoleh.

"Siapa sih, dia?" tanya Dhieenn-chan yang saat itu bersama Sasori. Dhieenn-chan berhasil ngurung Jezz-chan di kap mobilnya –Sadis amat!!-

"Ugh?? Dia pembantu gue," jawab Sasori.

"Oh…cuma pembantu," cibir Dhieenn-chan, "Gue Dhieenn. Pacar Sasori."

"Oh…cuma pacar," cibir Ino yang tiba-tiba nongol di dekat mereka, "Dia Deidara. Tunangan Sasori," Ino langsung ngacir gitu ajah.

BRUSSS!! Dhieenn-chan menyemburkan sampanye yang mengandung alkohol itu, dari mulutnya ke wajah Paijo-kun yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!!" Paijo-kun berteriak dalam hati karena wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa terbakar. Tapi, cowok itu tetep stay cool ajah dan membiarkan kulit wajahnya mengelupas sedikit demi sedikit.

"APPAH?! TUNANGAN KAMU?!" Dhieenn-chan membelalak marah ke Sasori.

Sasori menatap jengkel ke Deidara.

"JAWAB SASORI!! DIA TUNANGAN KAMU APA PEMBANTU KAMU?! ATAU PEMBANTU YANG JADI TUNANGAN KAMU?!" teriak Dhieenn-chan kesal.

"Terserah elo lah!" Sasori menyingkir dari sana.

"Aden! Tunggu!!" kata Deidara sambil mengejar Sasori.

"ADEN!? SIAPA TUH ADEN?! PANGGILAN SAYANG DIA SAMA KAMU YA, SASORI?!"teriak Dhieenn-chan frustasi.

"Dhieenn, ma aku aja, yuk," kata Itachi mencari-cari kesempatan dan mendekati Dhieenn-chan. Mumpung Nae-rossi juga lagi cari kesempatan ke Nagami. Dhieenn-chan nurut aja si Itachi memeluknya.

"Tungguh!" Deidara menjambak rambut Sasori untuk menghentikan langkah cowok itu.

"AARRGGHH!" erang Sasori kesakitan, "Napa sih lo?!"

"Saya yang tanya kenapa! Apa maksud pertanyaan Aden pada saya saat dansa tadi?!" tanya Deidara to the point, "Gara-gara itu, saya gak bisa makan enak!" lanjut Deidara yang udah ngabisin 2 burger dan 2 nasi goreng plus 4 tusuk sate kambing.

"Pertanyaan gue yang mana?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara terdiam. Ia menatap Sasori. Segitu mudahnya kah dia lupa pada pertanyaannya sendiri??

"Pertanyaanmu yang….apakah kau masih menyukaiku??" kata Deidara lirih.

"Ya," jawab Sasori mantap dan lembut. Deidara tersedak. Satu iris daging sate keluar dari tenggorokkannya dan nimpuk ke mata Sasori. "Kau? Apakah kau masih menyukaiku, Deidara??" tanya Sasori sambil menahan kejengkelannya.

-oOo-

**Yeah, that's chapter number 9!! :D Hope you like it. Kalo lupa pada ceritanya, gak ada salahnya baca lagi dari awal. Hahaha… *insert maniacal laughter here***

**Kritik, saran, pendapat, masukan, komentar, nasehat, apapun asal jangan flame, saya terima dengan senang hati ^^**

**See you!! Rev-you!! ^^v**

**April 2010**

**Yukeh**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

**Okeh, ini semua saya dedikasikan untuk my danna fans, SasoDei fans, dan tentunya Uchiha Yuki-chan fans! XD**

**Happy reading, minna ^^**

**Last story:**

"**Tungguh!" Deidara menjambak rambut Sasori untuk menghentikan langkah cowok itu.**

"**AARRGGHH!" erang Sasori kesakitan, "Napa sih lo?"**

"**Saya yang tanya kenapa! Apa maksud pertanyaan Aden pada saya saat dansa tadi?" tanya Deidara to the point, "Gara-gara itu, saya gak bisa makan enak!" lanjut Deidara yang udah ngabisin 2 burger dan 2 nasi goreng plus 4 tusuk sate kambing.**

"**Pertanyaan gue yang mana?" tanya Sasori.**

**Deidara terdiam. Ia menatap Sasori. Segitu mudahnya kah dia lupa pada pertanyaannya sendiri?**

"**Pertanyaanmu yang….apakah kau masih menyukaiku?" kata Deidara lirih.**

"**Ya," jawab Sasori mantap dan lembut. Deidara tersedak. Satu iris daging sate keluar dari tenggorokkannya dan nimpuk ke mata Sasori. "Kau? Apakah kau masih menyukaiku, Deidara?" tanya Sasori sambil menahan kejengkelannya.**

**OoO**

"Kakak gue…," ucap seseorang lirih…lebih tepatnya kayak rintihan daripada ucapan.

Sasori yang kaget, segera menoleh dan mendapati Yuki berdiri disampingnya, mulutnya ternganga kecil.

Deidara pun juga terkejut, tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat siapa yang diberdiri disamping Yuki, yakni Korin, anggota klub Kebugaran Wanita SMA Non-Name Gakure. Sesuai dengan nama klub itu, tentu saja kegiatannya adalah penyegaran dan pembentukan tubuh yang seksi dan bahenol ala wanita Jepang (?), ysang diketuai oleh Tsunade, guru senam dan renang.

"Kakak gue…akhirnya elo yaoi juga!" pekik Yuki keras hingga membuat beberapa orang di deket mereka menoleh serempak. Kecuali Paijo-kun, yang gak bisa noleh akibat rasa panas di wajahnya oleh siraman alkohol Dhieenn-chan tadi.

"Hah? Sasori? Yaoi?" Neji buru2 mendesak ke Yuki, Korin, Deidara, dan Sasori.

"Che!" Sasori hanya mendecak kesal sambil berlalu pergi. Awalnya dia pengen keluarin semua unek-unek dan amarahnya atas kaburnya Yuki beberapa malam itu dan menyebabkan Suzume-san dirawat di Singapura.

Tapi langkah Sasori diikuti oleh para anak Jurnalis yang haus gosip, dengan Neji dibarisan paling depan sambil menyodorkan HP nya untuk merekam.

"Kak Sasori, bisa Anda jelaskan, keadaan psikis Anda yang sebenarnya?" tanya Heri-kun, yang merupakan Jurnalis seksi keagamaan (?).

"Anda yaoikah?" lanjut Adiakasuna yang entah darimana, dia bisa ngikut rombongan Jurnalis pengejar Sasori ini. "Maukah Anda berpacaran dengan saya?" otomatis, Adiakasuna langsung di tendang Neji

"Berisik! Pergi kalian semua!" ucap Sasori sambil melempar sendalnya ke arah lain, bermaksud hanya menggertak dan tidak melukai. Tapi tindakannya itu justru membuat sendalnya mendarat aman di wajah Paijo-kun yang kulitnya telah meleleh separuh dalam diam.

"Tolong jelaskan, please?" pinta Neji dengan puppy eyes no jutsu beserta Heri dengan buffalo eyes no jutsu.

"Jelaskan apalagi? Kalian salah dengar!" kata Sasori sambil mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Loh? Tadi kami dengar Yuki bilang…,"

"Bilang apa? Denger yah…adek gue itu gila! Dia sering salah omong tanpa mikir! Happy? Sekarang tinggalin gue!" kata Sasori

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu punya adek kayak gitu?" tanya Neji yang mengubah topik. Pokoknya harus dapet gosip dah!

"…..," Sasori hanya menundukkan wajah dengan lesu.

Di tempat Deidara, Yuki dan Korin…

"Dei…tadi gue gak salah denger kan?" tanya Yuki masih bengong. "Kakak gue suka elo?"

"Kak Sasori kali, yang salah ngucap!" kata Korin. "Dia mungkin emang yaoi, tapi mana mungkin ama orang kayak gini!" kata Korin dengan nada jijik.

Deidara yang merasa sebagai 'orang kayak gini' itupun langsung merasa tersinggung.

"Eh! gue ini gak yaoi tauk! Gue masih normal! Gue suka ama cewek! Buktinya pas lihat badan lo tadi ajah gue ada nafsu!" kata Deidara emosi dan menunjukkan efek majalah bokep yang dilihatnya ama Yuuichi kemarin.

Spontan, Korin langsung nabok Deidara pake tutup tempat sampah didekat mereka.

"Gue aduin Hitsugaya baru tahu rasa lo!" Korin ngacungin jari tengah kakinya (?).

"Emang mana dia sekarang?" tantang Deidara.

"Dibelakangmu,"

CRASH! Sesuatu berdarah terbunuh dengan sadis.

"Pakai lotion! Disini banyak nyamuk!" kata Hitsugaya kalem sambil menaruh kembali pedangnya di sarung pedangnya (?).

"I…iye! Tapi neplok nyamuk jangan pake pedang dong! pake bulldozer sekalian," kata Deidara separuh jengkel, separuh syok, separuh ketakutan.

Sedangkan sumber dari ketakutan itu ngacir gitu ajah. Bahkan Korin tak disapanya.

"Rasanya, kayak ada kulkas abis jalan disamping gue," kata Yuki saat Hitsugaya baru aja lewat disampingnya.

"Bukan Kulkas," ralat Deidara. "botol bensin! Mana ada kulkas yang sependek dia!"

"Untung Hitsugaya gak denger," Korin menghela nafas.

"Dei…," kata Yuki sambil menepuk pundak Deidara. "Elo harus sampaikan perasaan lo malam ini juga ke Kakak gue. Atau elo bakal nyesel!" ucap Yuki dengan nada horror dan dengan sorot senter yang diletakkan dibawah dagunya oleh Korin. Kurang kerjaan banget mereka.

"Eeerr…nyesel kenapa?" tanya Dei dengan perasaan agak sweat dropped dengan tingkah dua makhluk didepannya ini. Yang satu preman, yang satu bahenol. Kolaborasi preman yang bahenol (?).

"Iyah!" kata Yuki. "Bentar lagi, adalah tanggal 17 Jum'at Pahing. Itu hari pengapesan elo!" kata Yuki yang langganan primbon.

"Hah? Darimana elo tahu weton gue?"

"Udah…lupakan," ksata Yuki, "Dei…masak lo gak tahu, bentar lagi, tanggal 17 besok, Kakak gue kan mau ke Rusia."

"WOT? BUAT APA?" teriak Deidara dan Korin sama lebaynya.

"Buat apa dia kesana? Yang jelas bukan mau ketemu ama JK Rowling!" sela Yuki

"Ya eyalah! JK kan gak di Rusia!" ucap Korin

"Betul! Tuh orang Author Ayat-Ayat Cinta kan tempatnya di Vatikan," ucap Deidara tambah ngawur

"Eee…," Yuki hanya bengong, mencoba menilai perkataan Deidara tentang JK Rowling tadi bener atau tidak. Pasalnya, JK Rowling kan penulis novel best seller! Dan AAC kan novel best seller! Bener gak yah?

"Pokoknya…tanggal 17 nanti, Kakak gue mau ke Rusia. Dia mau nerusin study di sana," kata Yuki

"Oh…baguslah!" kata Deidara. Meskipun dalam hatinya dia agak was-was juga. Di Rusia kan banyak banget serigala berbulu domba (?). Mana cewek-ceweknya juga cakep-cakep lagi!

-oOo-

Akhirnya Sasori bisa lepas dari jerat pemburu gosip macam Neji dan Heri setelah tadi Sasori memberi mereka bahan gosip baru, yakni…

"_Eh! tau gak? Sei-chan, anak XI IPA 2 itu tuh…gue denger2 dia dah MBA ama Obito loh!" kata Sasori dengan nada dan ekspresi khas ibu-ibu rumpi._

Dan berhasil! Dalam hitungan detik, kini Sei-chan dan Obito terkurung dalam gerombolan anak Jurnalis pencari mangsa. Dan anehnya, Sei-chan malah menjawab gosip itu dengan jawaban yang seolah-olah gosip itu memang benar O_o

Kini Sasori berada dihalaman belakang gedung…tepatnya, tuh cowok manjat tuh pohon dan duduk bersandar di atas sebuah dahan pohon sakura. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dahan yang tegak di balakangnya. Bunga-bunga sakura yang beruguran tertiup angin, beberapa mendarat di rambut dan kaki Sasori. Tapi cowok itu tak bergeming….

_Saat aku tertawa di atas semua…_

Sasori hanya menatap langit di atas sana. Sungguh cerah. Penuh bulan dan bintang…Oh…Andaikan di sana ada Peterpan dan Wendy…**-gak jelas banget pikiran nih cowok-**

_Saat aku menangisi kesedihanku…_

Sasori melihat satu bintang tertutup awan gelap yang pasti merupakan asap dari pabrik tahu sebelah gedung Gaara.

_Aku ingin engkau selalu ada…Aku…ingin engkau aku kenang_

Sasori menatap bulan! Warnanya kuning! Kuning…warna yang mengingatkan Sasori pada sisa pencernaan yang dibuang dan mengambang di sungai. Dan benda itu…mengingatkan Sasori pada seseorang berambut kuning berkilau..yang baru saja bicara dengannya tadi..

_Selama aku, masih bisa bernafas…masih sanggup berjalan…ku kan slalu memujamu_

Ya…Sasori akan selalu memuja dia. Sejak hari itu! Sejak hari dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya menerima pernyataan cinta dari kaum sejenisnya! Tapi..rasa egois dan merasa sempurna ini…

_Meski ku tak tahu lagi..engkau ada dimana…_

Bukan Sasori yang gak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Tapi dia yang gak tahu di mana Sasori sekarang.

_Dengarkan aku…kumerindukanmu…_

"I miss you..," batin Sasori dengan masih menatap benda kuning di langit itu.

_Desir pasir di padang tandus…_

Sasori mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Kok suasanya jadi Mesir banget gini yah?

_Segersang pemikiran hati…_

Wait!

Sasori melongok ke bawah pohon. Shit! Damn!

Di bawah sana ada seseorang yang sedang dengan asyiknya membuang air seninya di bawah batang pohon, sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil! Brengsek! Pantes aja tadi perasaan Sasori kayak diiringi backsound film gitu! Mana ngepas banget lagi ama suasana hatinya!

Sasori mematahkan ranting kecil didekatnya, dan melemparnya ke orang itu tepat kena kepala! Biarin. Gangguin aja. Mending kalo suaranya bagus.

"Ugh!" orang itu hanya melenguh kecil sambil menengadah ke atas. Dia tak melihat apapun kecuali rimbunan bunga Sakura. Menyadari hal itu, tuh orang agak merinding juga. Tapi ia tetep melanjutkan 'urusan ilmiah dan alaminya (kayak iklan)'.

_Lupakan aku…kembali padanya…aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu…_

Sasori mengerutkan kening. Ketahuan banget nih orang fans parah D'Massiv! Sasori nimpuk dia pake ranting lagi.

_Andai aku bisa…lebih adil…pada cinta kau dan dia…_

Sebatang ranting mendarat lagi di kepala orang itu! Udah fans parah D'Massiv, maniak AAC pula!

"Hadoh! Jadi mbah mau request lagu apaan?" kata orang itu jengkel. "Saya belom kelar nih!" padahal udah berliter-liter air seni yang ia keluarkan.

Sasori mengerutkan kening lagi. Ini kan suaranya…

"Dei?"

Deidara pun mengerutkan kening. Kok suara mbah penunggu pohon ini mirip banget ama suara Sasori yah?

"Dei! Budeg!" Sasori nimpuk Deidara pake ranting yang agak besar dan berakibat dengan lepasnya topi yang dipakai Deidara sejak berangkat tadi. Sehingga rambutnya kembali tergerai indah….XD Mengingatkan kita pada benda di sungai…

"Den Sasori?" kata Deidara sambil menengadah ke atas.

"Iyah!" Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dari Deidara dengan muka merah. "Tapi itu….tutup dulu resleting celanamu!" ucap Sasori agak gimanaaaaa….gitu…**-Author nosebleed-**

Merahnya muka Sasori, tak semerah muka Deidara sekarang! Aduh! Sasori lihat gak yah? Ah…dia kan juga cowok! Sama kayak Deidara! Buat apa malu! Toh dia juga punya! Begitulah pikiran mesum Deidara sambil menutup resleting celananya.

"Um…ngapain Den Sasori di situ?" tanya Deidara sambil tetep mengadah ke atas. Meski dia gak bisa lihat sosok Sasori di sana.

"Lo sendiri ngapain di situ?" tanya Sasori balik. Kini ia telah menatap muka Deidara lagi.

"Throw small water," kata Deidara

"Apaan?"

"Buang air kecil," kata Deidara sambil tersenyum

Sasori sweat dropped. Tapi ia tersenyum juga akhirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…kamu itu bener-bener Den Sasori atau genderuwo yang suaranya plagiat suara Sasori?" tanya Deidara heran, "Turun dong! selain merasa serem dan aneh…saya juga capek lihat atas mulu!" kata Deidara sambil memijat-mijat kecil tengkuknya.

Sasori tersenyum. "Di sini ajah," katanya. "Biar lo gak bisa lihat betapa merah wajah gue sekarang," batin Sasori.

"Pervert!" cetus Deidara

"HAH?" Sasori terkejut! Ngapain dia mendapat hinaan gitu? Untuk ketidaksengajaannya melihat –piip- Deidara tadi? Itu kan gak sengaja!

"_Oh Tuhan, aku tidak ingin menghapus memori otakku tentang hal satu tadi,"_ tak menyangka…seorang Sasori ternyata bokep juga! Aliran kepsek telah menurun sukses di muridnya!

"Pervert! Den Sasori pervert! Pervert kan artinya curang! Masak saya disuruh ngedongak mulu," Deidara menjelaskan dengan pedenya.

"?" Sasori hanya melongo.

"Junkies!" kata Deidara

"APAA?" pekik Sasori agak keras. Perasaan dia gak pernah 'make' deh! Pernah megang doang! Itupun punya Itachi XD

"Iya! Junkies kan artinya gak adil," kata Deidara

Sasori tertawa dan memaklumi kualitas otak pembantunya ini

"Kok Englishnya makin banyak aja perbendaraan katanya, Dei?" tanya Sasori. "Meski kata-kata yang kau ketahui cuman kata-kata kotor semua sih…,"

"Itu…katanya…Den Sasori tanggal 17 nanti mau ke Rusia kan?" suara Deidara melirih.

Sasori terdiam selama beberapa detik. Di detik selanjutnya, dia tersenyum kecil. Sumpeh deh! Nih cowok keren selama beberapa menit di pohon Sakura ini banyak banget tersenyum. Hal yang langka dari seorang Sasori Kakuzu.

"Trus apa hubungannya ama English lo?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara menunduk! Sakit banget nih leher! Encok kali yah? Nasib babu memang tak pernah berubah dari jaman penjajahan Selalu di bawah!

"Oh ya….soal pertanyaan Den Sasori tadi…anu…um…meski saya udah berusaha membunuh perasaan ini…tapi…," Deidara menghela nafas berat. Ia memejamkan mata. "Saya…saya masih mau jadi uke Den Sasori."

Dan suara kecil Deidara itu mampu membuat mbah-penunggu-pohon-a.k.a.-Sasori, turun dari pohon dan merengkuhkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh ramping di depannya.

-oOo-

Sedangkan di belakang gedung terjadi hal yang romantis antara kalajengking dan benda-mengambang-di-sungai XD, di dalam gedung sendiri sedang terjadi puncak acara, yaitu pengundian grand prize! Apa saja hadiahnya? Entahlah…yang jelas, hadiahnya ditaruh dalam kardus kecil dan dibungkus oleh kertas kado pink dan pita ungu **–GaaSaku banget -.-" –**

Yang bersemangat memenangkan grand prize itu tentu saja Yuuichi dan Chya. Duo makhluk miniatur Kakuzu itu dengan semangat menantikan dan menebak, hadiah apa kira-kira yang akan diperolehnya.

"Tes tes!" kata Pein di sebuah mikropon, "Hallow…,"

"HALLOWWW, PAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" kata para murid sambil mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Bagus! Tetap semangat seperti itu! Yeah!" Pein ikut-ikutan ngacungin jari tengahnya.

Para guru sweat dropped.

"Taon depan, kalo dia masih merintah, aku bakal ngundurin diri!" kata Asuma jengkel.

"Lalu anak kita kau kasih makan apa?" tanya Kurenai sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Aku mengundurkan diri, tapi kamu tetep jadi guru," kata Asuma dengan ucapan tak berperikebapakan.

"Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu! Grand prize! Akhirnya datang jugaaaaa!" teriak Pein makin membahana. Ampe Sasori dan Deidara yang di belakang gedung aja denger dengan resiko telinga budeg permanen.

"Males, ah!" kata Suzume-san. "Gue kan udah kaya. Apapun bisa gue raih…,"

"Idih…sombongnya!" celetuk seseorang. Kisame. Dasar usil! "Gue juga kaya kok!"

"Apa? Kayak kok? Bisa dibuat maen bulu tangkis dong?" tanya Suzume-san salah paham.

Kisame sweat dropped, "Kaya-kaya kok tuna rungu.S"

Alhasil…Kisame mental keluar oleh tendangan Dr Gevanni.

"Bisa ditebak apa hadiahnya?" tanya Pein gak penting dan cuman mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Saya! Saya!" banyak banget yang angkat tangan sambil loncat-loncat.

"Kamu…um…siapa namamu?" tanya Pein pada seorang cowok yang berambut sama dengannya, cuman beda warna dan tingkat kelembabannya **–gak penting banget-**

"Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki!" kata Naruto keras.

"KYAAAAAA! NARU CAYANG!" teriak seseorang dari barisan guru.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG…..semua diem…

"Aaaa…," wanita yang kini sedang jadi pusat perhatian itupun langsung salah tingkah dan tanpa sadar mengambil laptop Pein dan membuka-buka foldernya, saking gugupnya dia.

"Em…Kushina, anu…itu kan foto,…,"

"KYAAA! Akhirnya! Ada seorang wanita yang gabung ke lascar hentai-ku!" batin Pein girang.

"Maap, aku salah buka folder." Jawabnya sambil menutup kasar laptop Pein dan kembali ke posisi anggun semula.

"Eeee….yak, Naruto! Apa tebakanmu?" tanya Pein pada Naruto, "Kalo bener, kamu dapet nilai plus, dan artinya, peluang kamu buat naik kelas bakal tinggi."

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" sorak yang lain.

Kushina mewek. Anak kebanggaannya…

"Pasti di dalem kotak kado itu adalah tiket ke Disney Land selama 1 tahun kan?" Naruto dengan PD menjawabnya. Semua orang langsung sweat dropped

"Plis deh, Naruto!" celetuk Kiba, "Kalo sekolah punya uang buat ke Disney Land, mending tuh uang buat ngirim tuh kepsek ke sanatorium jiwa!" bisik Kiba. Tentu saja berbisik kalo tidak mau dipaksa Pein nonton film 17 tahun ke atas.

"Salah sekali!" kata Pein yang kelihatan senang banget jika muridnya mengalami kegagalan XD. "Tak heran kamu gak naik kelas 2 kali, Naruto!"

"Awas kau, bokep!" rutuk Kushina dalam hati, "Udah mecat suamiku, sekarang ngehina anakku lagi!"

"Ada yang bisa nebak lagi?" tanya Pein sambil menyapukan pandangan ke semua murid.

Itachi mengangkat tangan dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Apa sih isinya? Paling-paling juga cuma video bokep doang," kata Itachi dengan tebakan yang paling masuk akal.

Mendengar jawaban Itachi, sontak semua murid pada menjauh 1 meter dari Pein

"Bukan!" kata Pein cengengesan, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal bokep-perbokepan, kok."

"Trus apaan?" tanya Korin.

"Ya makanya tebak!" bentak Jezz-chan yang masih keki abis keluar dari kap mobil Dhieenn dengan keadaan belepotan. Maklum, kap mobil Dhieenn kan isinya batu bara **–ditendang-**.

Shino mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Semangat banget -"

"Ya, anak-yang-berkacamata-norak-dan-gak-punya-mulut?" tanya Pein tanpa sungkan-sungkan dan tidak menyadari akan serangan seekor ratu tawon di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mau nebak, kok," kata Shino. "Cuman relaksasi tangan doang. Capek,"

-"

-oOo-

Sasuke dan Yuuichi mengendap-endap ke belakang gedung Gaara. Mereka berniat melakukan penelitian Biologi yang di-mix dengan Agama.

'Benarkah kunang-kunang berasal dari kuku mayat?'

Itu bahan diskusinya. Sungguh…gak jelas banget. Dan anehnya, Sasuke dan Yuuichi menghadapinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Buktinya, sekarang mereka mau melakukan penelitian dan riset antara kunang-kunang, dan kuku mayat yang udah Sasuke potong dari ayamnya yang mati karena tifus (?). Pokoknya kan mayat. Ayam mati kan juga jadi mayat! **–ngotot banget-**

"Mana ada kunang-kunang di sini, Sas," kata Yuuichi hampir putus asa. Karena penelitian gak jelas ini, dia harus merelakan kesempatan untuk mendapat grand prize!

"Ya eyalah!" Sasuke ngejitak kepala Yuuichi pake kuku ayam yang dibawanya, "Gimana mau ada kunang-kunang, kalo elo nyarinya di tong sampah gitu!"

"Loh? Biasanya kan kunang-kunang suka yang gelap-gelap," kata Yuuichi.

"Itu bukan kunang-kunang! Itu kupu-kupu malam! Kalo mau nyari, pesen aja pada kepsek!" bentak Sasuke yang juga udah mulai bosen. Udah hampir setengah jam mereka nyari tuh hewan-pembawa-lampu, tapi gak nemu satupun! Maklum, sekarang kan lagi krisis listrik (apa hubungannya?).

"Eh, Sas! Liat deh!" kata Yuuichi sambil menunjuk sebuah arah dengan jari tengah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dari pegangan Yuuichi, "Jangan pake tangan gue dong!"

"Biar elo yang kena dosa," kata Yuuichi cuek, "Tuh liat! Ada sosok hitam!"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Bener juga. Di bawah pohon Sakura…ada bayangan hitam.

"Takuuuuuutttt!" Yuuichi sembunyi dalam tempat sampah. Pada bayangan hitam ajah takut, apalagi pada bayangan putih yah?

Sasuke mendekati banyangan itu. Kayaknya menantang juga nih! Gak sia-sia Sasuke nonton Be a Man dengan rajin XD

"Hah? Sasori-san dan Bibi Deidara?" cetus Sasuke lirih karena kaget melihat Sasori dan Deidara berpelukan dengan mesranya di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Hah? Sasori-san dan Bidadari?" tanya Yuuichi yang langsung melompat dari bak sampah dengan beberapa kecoak yang nempel di rambut dan bajunya.

"Oh no!" cetus Sasori kaget dan spontan melepas pelukannya di tubuh Deidara.

"Kok…bidadarinya Deidara sih? Selera Sasuke murahan," kata Yuuichi

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa kata **–lagi2 d'Masiv-** karena telah melihat adegan barusan. Kalo Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan demikian, sudah pasti kuku Yuuichi lah yang bakal jadi bahan penelitian mereka.

"Gue gak meluk Deidara!" kata Sasori tanpa ditanya, "Gue tadi gak sadar, dan Deidara nyuri-nyuri kesempatan meluk gue."

Deidara menoleh terkejut ke Sasori. Benarkah kata-kata tadi diucapkan oleh Sasori? Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu sikapnya begitu manis…lembut…tapi kini jadi munafik gitu! Teganya memfitnah Deidara! Jangan-jangan tadi yang dipeluk Deidara bukan Sasori, tapi penunggu pohon yang nyamar jadi Sasori? Atau Sasori yang nyamar jadi penunggu pohon (?) ?

"Bener, Dei?" tanya Yuuichi sambil membersihkan kecoak-kecoak yang nempel ditubuhnya, "Wah…elo agresif juga yah?"

Dan Deidara hanya mampu berlari menjauh sambil menutupi mukanya dengan topinya.

"Mau kemana?" teriak Yuuichi

"Balik ke pesta!" jawab Deidara

"Pesta? Arah situ kan kuburan!" Yuuichi menunjuk arah yang dituju Deidara. Dan Deidara langsung balik kanan.

Dasar gedung Gaara ini! Udah sebelahnya pabrik tahu, belakangnya kuburan pula! **–disodok-**

-oOo-

**Yukeh: I'm so sooorrryyyy . Dah lama banget gak update fic ini padahal MCAA yang seangkatan (?) aja udah tamat. Maaf. Semua ini karena perubahan drastic hidup saya dari masa SMA ke masa kuliah *lebay mode*. Ini baru sempet update.**

**Kritik, saran, pendapat, masukan, komentar, nasehat, apapun asal jangan flame, saya terima dengan senang hati ^^**

**See you! Rev-you! ^^v**

**April 2010**


	11. Chapter 11:Prize and love decision

**Yukeh: I'm so sooorrryyyy . Dah lama banget gak update fic ini padahal MCAA yang seangkatan (?) aja udah tamat. Maaf. Semua ini karena perubahan drastic hidup saya dari masa SMA ke masa kuliah *lebay mode*. Ini baru sempet update.**

**Okeh, ini semua saya dedikasikan untuk my danna fans, SasoDei fans, dan tentunya Uchiha Yuki-chan fans! XD**

**Happy reading, minna ^^**

-oOo-

"Jadi kalian dah nyerah nih buat nebak apa hadiahnya?" tanya Pein setelah 1 jam main tebak-tebakkan dengan para murid disana.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua hanya duduk lemas diatas tikar. Everybodyknows dari awal memang tak menghiraukan ocehan Pein. Mereka tetap saja bersantai-santai di sofa mewah, dengan DVD dan PS3 di depan mereka.

"Hadiahnya adalah…," Pein tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada yang sangat di dramatisir dengan lebay.

"Apaan sih? Gue pulang nih!" ancam Paijo-kun. Meskipun sesungguhnya ia pasti memilih untuk hidup di gedung mewah ini seumur hidup daripada di gubuk reyot miliknya.

"Pulang aja sono," tantang Pein. Benar saja, Paijo bukannya berdiri, ia malah berbaring tidur.

"Males," jawabnya.

"Hadiahnya adalah…,"

Musik terdengar dari arah panggung, sebagai back sound dari ucapan Pein yang menurut Pein sangat misterius dan menegangkan. Untuk itu, back soundnya pun memakai back sound _Jangan Ganggu Banci_. Mengganggu banci adalah hal sangat misterius dan menegangkan bagi para pemain band di sana.

"Grand prize nya adalah… KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENJADI ANGGOTA EVERYBODYKNOWS! HANYA TERSEDIA BAGI 1 ORANG!"

"IIIIIIIIIII…..WAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" teriak para murid (kecuali anggota Everybodyknows) dengan lagak banci. Gak cewek, gak cowok, tampak mupeng semua.

Sedangkan anggota Everybodyknows hanya memandang Pein dengan heran. Sejak kapan? Bahkan mereka tidak dimintai persetujuan! Anggota Everybodyknows sudah cukup 5 orang! Sudah cukup kakek-kakek masuk di dalamnya (baca: Itachi).

"LIMITED EDITION! Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan buat jadi orang beken dadakan dan praktis kan? 1 orang cewek ato cowok yang bakal terpilih! Jadi, siapkan diri kalian untuk jadi seleb! Wahai, para Everybodyknows freaks! Para budak mereka juga bisa naik jabatan jadi anggota loh…!" kata Pein semangat. Kayaknya dirinya lebih semangat buat jadi anggota Everybodyknows daripada murid yang lain.

"IIIIIIII…WAAAAAWWW!" respon murid-murid.

"Siapa yang pengen deket ama Sasori?"

"IIIIII..WAAAAAAAAAWW!" respon para cewek dan cowok.

"Siapa yang pengen deket ama Suzume-san?"

"IIIIIII…WAAAAAAAAAWW!" respon para cowok.

"Siapa yang pengen deket ama Itachi?"

"IIIIII…WAW! WAW! WAAAAAAWW!" Respon para cowok lagi.

"Nah…sekarang pengundian. Semua sudah memasukkan daftar absen di kotak kan?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk kotak yang bertuliskan _Amal Jariyah_ di pojok ruangan.

"IIIII…WAAAAAAAAAAWWW!" respon murid-murid. Guru-guru dan Everybodyknows sweat dropped.

BRAK! Terdengar suara dari bantingan monitor pendeteksi detak jantung milik Dokter Gevanni oleh Itachi. Dokter Gevanni nangis darah, tapi Itachi berlagak cuek.

"Heh, Kepsek bokep!" kata Itachi.

"Ya, ada apa anakku?" tanya Pein yang merasa bahwa Itachi memanggil dirinya.

"Ahahaha…anak bokep dipanggil oleh bapak bokep," kata Hikari-chan pada Kisame. Kisame hanya diam. Diam-diam dia punya keinginan untuk pisah dari geng anak-anak ingusan ini dan gabung dengan geng Sasori yang beken itu. Sasori dan Kisame dalam satu geng! Kombinasi yang klop kan? Pasti Everybodyknows makin beken dah! Beken sebagai geng paling nista -.-'

"Pein, lo gak minta persetujuan dulu ama kita, ya!" kata Itachi dengan tidak sopan. "Lagian kami juga tidak mau menampung anggota lagi!"

"Ya!" dukung Runa, "Bahkan kami berniat untuk memecat salah satu di antara kami!" kata Runa yang membuat semua murid di situ memandang takjub, "Eeee….tapi itu dulu. Gak jadi. Everybodyknows kan kompak. Ahahaha…," Runa tertawa, lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Suigetsu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Gini, anakku, Itachi," kata Pein.

"Hahahah…masak anak lebih tua daripada bapak?" kata Yuki yang langsung disambut dengan death glare dari Itachi.

"Untung lo adik Sasori," batin Itachi.

"Gini, berilah kesempatan bagi murid lain untuk dekat dengan kalian!"

Suzume-san langsung narik Kisame dengan paksa.

"Dah deket kan? Apalagi?"

"Suzume-san..," Kisame menatap Suzume dengan pandangan yang mengandung rasa-rasa cinta. Jijay! Dan pandangan Kisame berakhir saat Dokter Gevanni menjerat leher Kisame dengan stetoskop XD

"Ya udah…kalo gitu, hadiahnya adalah jadi geng Nobody knows ajah. Mau?" tawar Pein.

"IIIIII…WAAAAAAAWW!" desah para murid, tentu dengan volume yang menurun daripada tadi.

Everybodyknows legah. Nobody knows yang kini sumpek. Terutama Chya, yang sibuk memperkirakan berapa biaya untuk daftar jadi anggota geng. Dan yang paling senang, tentu saja Kisame. Dia malah berharap agar Sasori ataupun Suzume-san mau pisah dari Everybodyknows dan masuk menjadi Nobody knows.

"Saya ganti deh," ujar Pein sambil tersenyum, "Hadiahnya adalah…JADI ANGGOTA PANDAWA LIMA! MAUUUUUU?"

"IIIIIII…WAAAAAAWWW!" teriakan keras terdengar dari anggota Pandawa Lima. Sedangkan para murid lainnya pada buang muka, beberapa bahkan pingsan.

Everybodyknows menarik nafas legah.

"Hahaha…tadi cuman becanda kok," sambung Pein. Pandawa Lima lemas, Everybodyknows kembali nangis darah, dan para murid kembali antusias, "Sejujurnya, hadiahnya adalah jadi anggota EVERYBODYKNOWS! Ya kan, Nagami?"

Dan jadilah Nagami-kun sebagai bahan pandang seluruh orang di ruang itu.

"Deidara! Yuuichi! Ayam!" sapa Yuki ketika melihat saudaranya, babunya, dan peliharaannya memasuki ruangan. Apalagi dengan wajah Deidara yang memerah.

"Siapa yang lo panggil ayam, bebek?" kata Sasuke tersinggung.

"Darimana aja kalian? Pengundian grand prize nya mau dimulai tuh," kata Yuki tanpa memerdulikan ucapan Sasuke, "Dan katanya, grand prize-nya adalah peluang untuk jadi anggota Everybodyknows."

"Hah? Geng apa tuh?" tanya Deidara. Sedangkan suasana di sana mulai ramai. Ramai oleh protesan Itachi. Dan ramai oleh pengundian grand prize oleh Pein yang belagak budeg dengan kecaman Itachi.

"Oh my Jashin!" kata Yuuichi, "Itu kan geng Kak Sasori! Ngakunya cinta, tapi gak tahu apa-apa! Gak heran kalo elo ditolak mentah-mentah ama Kak Sasori!" ujar Yuuichi tak sopan.

"Gak usah bahas itu napa sih lo?" Deidara sewot, "Gue kan dah normal!"

"Cowok normal gak bakal ada yang mau pelukan mesra ama cowok lain!" kata Sasuke yang membuat Deidara mingkem seketika.

"Lha? Kakak gue nya mana?" tanya Yuki yang menyadari bahwa Sasori tak ada di antara mereka.

"Lagi ngedugem di pohon beringin," jawab Sasuke yang masih kesal.

"Nah! Saya sudah mendapatkan satu kertas!" Pein mengacungkan sebuah gulungan kecil kertas dari kotak amal tersebut. Itachi berdiri di sampingnya, masih memprotes.

"Pein! Siniin!" Itachi berusaha merebut kertas di tangan Pein, sedangkan kertas lain di kotak amal tersebut telah dibakar oleh Itachi. "Gue bilangin juga, Everybodyknows gak nerima lowongan!"

"Ye! Siapa lo?" Pein ikutan sewot sambil menyembunyikan gulungan kertas itu di saku celananya. "Sasori aja gak ngelarang! Ya kan, Sasori?"

krik krik krik…

"Nah…gue wakilnya Sasori," kata Itachi.

-oOo-

Sasori masih berada di belakang gedung Gaara. Masih memandang langit yang sempurna hitam, kali ini tanpa asap dari pabrik tahu samping gedung.

HP di saku Sasori bergetar. Sasori mengambil HP keluaran terbaru dari sebuah merek terkenal. Maklum, apa sih yang tidak bisa dibeli keluarga Kakuzu? Dengan duit haram pun? XD

"Ada apa, Pi?" tanya Sasori menjawab telepon dari Mr Kakuzu, "Tumben Papi nelpon duluan. Ngerampok pulsa pegawai Papi yang mana, nih?"

"Aduh…baru ditinggal beberapa bulan, anakku telah jadi berandalan begini," Mr Kakuzu terdengar menyedot ingus, "Pasti kalian berubah karena didikan Hidan yah? kasihan…."

Sasori sweat dropped, "Beberapa bulan? Papi udah pergi 3 tahun tahu! Ngapain aja di sana sih?"

"Ya, maksud Papi 36 bulan gitu loh, anakku. Bego juga ya, kamu?" kata Mr Kakuzu, "Ya kerjalah. Masak bertapa?"

Sasori tersenyum kecil, "Lalu kenapa Papi nelpon aku? Pamer pulsa Papi banyak?"

"Hahaha…itu alasan kedua," kata Mr Kakuzu senang, "Papi mau tanya, apakah kamu jadi berangkat ke Rusia? Kalo iya, entar Papi sempetin jemput kamu di bandara Moskow."

Sasori terdiam.

"Hey, Sasori! Kau kenapa diam? Kau tidak berpikir bahwa Papi bakal jemput kamu pake sepeda pedal dua kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasori, "Pasti papi bakal jemput Sasori dengan jalan kaki kan? BBM kan lagi mahal."

"Ahahaha…kau memang Papi banget deh!" Mr Kakuzu tertawa. "Siapkan diri dan mentalmu."

"Sasori kan bukan mau dieksekusi mati, Pi. Segitunya…."

Sambungan terputus tanpa Sasori sempat mengucapkan salam. Kebiasaan Mr Kakuzu, kalo nelpon suka mutusin sambungan tanpa ijin dulu.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus pergi," gumam Sasori pelan.

-oOo-

"Pemenangnya adalah PAIJO-KUN!" teriak Pein.

Semua hening, dan menatap tak percaya pada Paijo yang sedang tidur dengan kedua mata ditutupi kardus bekas dari Nisa yang berperan sebagai anak jalanan. Paijo sendiri tetap pulas tertidur.

"Tidak adil!" teriak Nda-chan lebay, "Kepsek pasti salah baca! Harusnya PaiNda-kun!"

"Siapa tuh PaiNda?" tanya Seiryuu heran.

"Ya gue lah! Ada _Nda_ nya kan?" jawab Nda.

"Oh…kirain Pain dan Nda. Pasangan yang cocok padahal." Kata Yuki. Dan jadilah Yuki dijambak ama Ikuta Toma.

"Ya! Tidak adil! Masak geng gue dimasukin budak murahan kayak gitu?" teriak Runa gak terima.

"Tapi Paijo kan budak kalian yang patuh dan penuh pengabdian," kata Gaara yang teringat pada pengorbanan sejati Paijo pada waktu pengambilan undangan di kelas dulu.

"Tapi tetep aja budak!" kata Suzume

"Kalo gitu minta aja Obama buat jadi anggota kalian!" kata Gaara panas.

"Pein! Pokoknya gue, maksud gue kami, tidak setuju! Apa-apaan Paijo? Gak level!" kata Itachi.

"Keputusan dah bulat. Kalian harus fair dong!" kata Pein.

"Lagian, disini gak ada yang namanya Paijo-kun!" kata Kisame. "Adanya juga Paijo Subakti!"

"Ada yang manggil gue ya?" tanya Paijo terbangun.

-oOo-

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari halaman belakang gedung. Sasori tak berpikir untuk masuk kedalam dan mengetahui apa penyebab terdapat kotak amal jariyah terbakar habis di halaman dan terdengar berbagai kata-kata kotor dari dalam gedung. Sasori capek. Pusing! Pengen pulang dan langsung tidur tanpa peduli masuk sekolah hari ini.

Baru dia memasukkan kunci ke Limosine nya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu mobilnya dari luar.

Tanpa menoleh, Sasori membuka kaca samping, dan langsung melempar duit seratus ribuan.

"Buat makan satu tahun kedepan," kata Sasori yang ternyata sama pelitnya dengan Mr Kakuzu.

Tanpa melihat orang yang tertegun bengong disamping Limosine nya, Sasori langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkan tempat laknat itu.

-oOo-

"Hey! Lo kenapa disini?" tanya Korin-chan pada Deidara yang masih tertegun bengong menatap duit seratus ribuan di tangannya. "Um…Lo nyolong darimana tuh duit?"

-oOo-

"Selamat, Paijo! Kau telah menjadi anggota Everybodyknows secara ilegal, alias tak direstui!" kata Temari pada Paijo yang sedang ditatap semua murid.

"Kisame jauh lebih pantas masuk Everybodyknows daripada elo!" kata Nagami.

"Ya udah…Kisame aja yang ngegantiin Paijo," sambung Pein.

"Eit! Becanda kali!" kata Nagami.

Sedangkan Itachi telah menyerah. Ia pulang tanpa pamit dengan langkah menghentak-hentak seperti anak kecil, sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Nae-chan ikut pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi. Maklum, sekarang pukul 2.30.

"Udah nih? Kelar?" tanya Yuki menghela nafas legah. "Sad ending ya? Seorang kakek tua terusir dari gedung mewah."

"Heh, bebek! Tua-tua gitu juga kakak gue tahu!" Sasuke menjitak Yuki.

"Perhatian! Kalian sekarang boleh pulang, ya," kata Pein. "Jangan lupa, hari ini masuk seperti biasa."

Pein tersenyum menanggapi kecaman dan sumpah serapah para muridnya.

"Rumah gue jauh!" Aya-chan menguap lebar.

"Tauk tuh! Gak dipikir apa, kalo gue juga ngantuk banget?" kata Rin-chan.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, gedung Gaara telah sepi. Semua telah pulang. Dengan kendaraan mewah mereka masing-masing, termasuk Paijo yang dijemput oleh supirnya, supir bajaj.

"Dei? Napa lo disini? Kalo mau mangkal, di perempatan aja sono," kata Yuki sangat tidak sopan.

"Eh, Kak! Sopanlah pada calon kakak ipar kita!" kata Yuuichi yang menggandeng Hikari yang udah teler saking lamanya pesta gaje ini.

"Kakak ipar? Mana? Mana Emma Watson? Mana?" Yuki celingak-celinguk.

"Nih! Deidara Wat(i)-son!" Yuuichi menunjuk Deidara yang pasang muka cengok.

"Heh?" Yuki syok berat. Sejak kapan pemeran Hermione itu bermuka mirip sekali dengan pembantunya?

"Kakak tahu? Tadi Yuuichi lihat ama Sasuke, Deidara ama Kak Sasori ada di halaman belakang. Mereka lagi _make out_!" bisik Yuuichi membesar-besarkan masalah yang seupil.

Dan berakhirlah Deidara dihantaman sepatu boots Yuki.

-oOo-

Pagi datang lagi. Sekolah mulai lagi. Rutinitas yang sama lagi.

Teriakan heboh tatkala geng Everybodyknows berjalan PD di halaman sekolah.

"SASORIIII! LET ME KISS YOUR LIP!"

"RUNA! AKU TERJUN KE SUMUR UNTUKMU!"

"ITACHI! KUBELIIN OLAY ANTI AGING SEBAGAI BUKTI CINTAKU!"

"SUZUME! JADIIN GUE BUDAK LO!"

"NAGAMI! AWAS ELO NGINJAK TAI DI DEPAN!"

"PAIJO! MATI AJA LO, FU*KING SLAVE!"

Begitulah ucapan yang terdengar begitu membahana di seantero sekolah.

"Gue malu! Harusnya Paijo mati aja!" batin Nagami kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara Pein bokep itu!" gerutu Itachi, "Awas aja, entar gue sabotase DVD pornonya!"

"Huh, kenapa bisa Paijo jadi anggota Everybody knows?" batin Sasori yang masih innocent.

"Ya Gusti, aku berjalan di samping Everybody Knows!" batin Paijo sembari membawa tas dan ransel Sasori dan yang lain.

Tetep aja dia jadi budak (-.-')

-oOo-

Deidara melihat TV dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah hampir 3 jam TV layar datar itu menyala sia-sia tanpa mendapat perhatian dari manusia berambut kuning itu.

"Anda sedang melamun? Mengapa harus melamun?"

Ucapan seorang model di suatu iklan di TV memecah lamunan Deidara. Deidara menghela nafas. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini acara TV selalu kebetulan sama banget dengan suasana hatinya.

"Gue gak ngelamun!" ujar Deidara sembari mengambil remote dan hendak mengganti channel.

"Tunggu, jangan ganti channel dulu," ujar model iklan itu, seorang cowok berambut hijau kecoklatan dengan kacamata goggle di wajahnya, "Karena kamu akan menyesal delapan seperempat turunan jika kaumelewatkan iklan ini."

Deidara pengen banget rasanya ngepruk muka cowok yang jadi iklan gak jelas itu.

"Anda pengen ngepruk saya? Ohoh…itu hanya akan membuat TV Anda rusak dan Anda akan berakhir dengan pemotongan gaji dua bulan oleh majikan Anda," ujar cowok itu.

Layar berganti dari si cowok ber-goggle ke seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan telinga panjang kayak kelelawar dan matanya yang terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Cowok itu meneteskan air mata. Nangis di dekat sebuah gundukan dengan nisan bertuliskan _Sena Kobayakawa._

"Kenapa kamu harus mati, Sen," ujar cowok itu sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap sendu ke gundukan tanah yang bertebarkan berbagai macam bunga di atasnya. "Gara-gara kau, kita gagal ke Christmas Bowl!"

"_Anda merasa kehilangan orang berharga? Atau akan kehilangan orang yang berharga?"_ sebuah suara narrator terdengar. Layar masih menampakkan pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kenapa kamu harus mati, you fu*king shrimp!" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tiga buah rifle dari balik tubuhnya dan menembaki gundukan tanah itu dengan brutal. "Ya-ha! Take this, fu*king shorty! Ya-ha!"

Deidara yang semula terharu, jadi sweat dropped.

Layar kembali balik menampakkan si cowok ber-goggle.

"Jangan putus asa. Kamu ingin mempertahankan orang berharga itu? Kamu ingin agar dia tidak pergi? Kamu ingin agar kamu bisa lolos ke Christmas Bowl? Caranya gampang!" cowok itu memegang sebuah HP jadul, "Ketik sms ke saya, Mail Jeevas. Saya akan bantu memberi jalan keluar bagi Anda agar Anda tidak menyesal seperti Hiruma dan berakhir dengan menembaki makam teman Anda dengan brutal. Caranya ketik saja, Reg(spasi)Briliantidea ke 898. Pengiriman sms gratis!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Deidara segera menuju ke kamar Yuuichi dan mengambil satu dari tiga HP Yuuichi yang tertinggal di rumah. Entah mengapa, Deidara selalu menjadi sasaran empuk iklan di TV. Gampang banget percaya!

"Lagian gratis kok. Mudah-mudahan kali ini berhasil," ujar Deidara penuh harap, "Gue gak pengen Den Sasori pergi…."

Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya HP itu berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk.

Dari 898

_Kamu tak ingin kehilangannya? Caranya gampang! Pasung aja dia di gudang XB_

Dan Deidara menahan keinginannya untuk tidak membanting HP itu ke tembok dan menjadikan HP itu bernasib sama dengan HP Orochimaru. Tapi urung saat ia menekan tombol ke bawah dan mendapati bahwa sms itu masih ada lanjutannya. Menjengkelkan banget sih layanan ini?

_Kamu tak ingin kehilangannya? Buatlah sebuah momen special untuknya. Momen special! Tidak lebay dan tidak menjijikkan seperti yang pernah kaulakukan dulu!_

Deidara mengernyit. Maksudnya, momen penembakannya pada Sasori dulu itu lebay dan menjijikkan?

_Utarakan keinginanmu padanya. Buatlah dirimu semelas mungkin dan usahakan agar dia benar-benar mengerti keinginanmu. Nyatakan, 'I dun wanna let you go."_

Deidara terdiam. Ya, ia benar-benar tak ingin Sasori pergi ke Rusia. Tapi, untuk membuat momen special yang gak lebay dan menjijikkan, Deidara ragu apa dia bisa? Sementara selama ini semua yang keluar dari otaknya adalah hal yang lebay dan menjijikkan T_T

Deidara mengembalikan HP itu ke kamar Yuuichi lagi.

"Untung aja gratis. Kalo Den Yuuichi tahu HPnya gue ambil, pasti dia bakal ngadu ke Papinya."

HP itu berbunyi lagi. Deidara mengambilnya kembali. Kali ini sms dari operator.

_Anda telah membuang sia-sia 20ribu pulsa. Silahkan isi ulang._

"BRENG**K!"

-oOo-

"Plis, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, deh. Elo mau, kan?" ujar Deidara kepada seorang cewek di sampingnya.

Sedangkan si cewek itu hanya mengulum sebuah lollipop dengan kedua kakinya mengayun-ayun kecil ayunan yang sedang ia naiki.

"Mmm…gimana yah? Gue sih mau-mau aja. Cuman, gue gak yakin bakal berhasil, Dei."

"Semua yang elo handle kan emang berantakan, Ki," ujar Deidara yang langsung kena timpuk lumpur di mukanya.

"Trus kenapa lo minta bantuan ke gue, hah?" ujar Yuki.

"Kan cuman elo yang menyetujui cinta gue ke Sasori, brengsek!" Deidara nangis sembari membersihkan wajahnya.

"Trus, rencana lo gimana?" tanya Yuki sembari kembali mengulum lolipopnya, "Gue gak punya ide! Ide buat ngelanjutin fic ini aja juga maksa!"

"Fic…apaan sih?" kali ini giliran muka Yuki yang ketimpuk tanah liat, "Ki, serius nih. Elo bantuin gue yah?"

Yuki menghela nafas berat. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Deidara.

"Dei, kalo Kakak gue tetep najis buat ngelihat apalagi nerima cinta elo gimana?" tanya Yuki tanpa merasa perlu mempersopan kalimatnya, "Gini Dei, gue gak mau elo terluka. Elo tahu kan, Kakak gue bejatnya kayak gemana? Dia emang pendiem, sok pasang wajah cool dan gak butuh orang lain. Tapi gue tahu, kalo dia itu aslinya penggemar berat Emma Watson!"

Deidara tercengang, "Apa hubungannya?"

"Ya elo harus pikirin konsekuensinya!" Yuki nabok kepala Deidara, "Gue adiknya lebih tahu banyak daripada elo. Gue udah tanya nyaris 99 persen cewek yang jauh lebih cakep dan seksi dari elo, dan you know what? 85 persen dari mereka udah pernah pacaran ama Kakak gue! 83 persen bibirnya udah gak perawan lagi gara-gara Kakak gue! Dan 40 persen mengaku dengan bangga bahwa mereka udah pernah…um…ya gitu deh, ama Kakak gue!" kata Yuki pasang tampang horror.

"Tapi, gue tahu, gak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah memiliki cinta Den Sasori! Iya, kan, Ki?" ujar Deidara sok puitis, "Karena cinta Den Sasori tersimpan hanya untuk gue!"

Setelah muntaber selama 2 jam, Yuki kembali bicara.

"Dei, sekali lagi, gue gak mau elo kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya! Bisa aja Kakak gue nerima elo. Tapi apakah dia bisa tetep bisa menjaga imannya saat dia melihat bule-bule cantik dan kaya di Rusia sana? Lagian, Papi pasti jauh lebih milih perawan tua Rusia yang konglomerat daripada babu nista kayak elo!" kata Yuki.

"Lo nyadar gak sih, perkataan elo barusan malah bikin gue sangat kecewa?" Deidara kembali nabok Yuki, "Kalo lo gak mau bantu, ya udah! Gue bakal berjuang sendiri!"

"Dei…."

"Tapi jangan harap kauakan kuanggap adik ipar jika aku udah menikah dengan Den Sasori nanti!"

"Dan jangan harap aku masih anggap kau adalah babuku jika Kakak gue menolak mentah-mentah dirimu lagi!"

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: Chapter terakhir 4 tahun lagi *dibakar***

**Kritik, saran, pendapat, masukan, komentar, nasehat, apapun asal jangan flame, saya terima dengan senang hati ^^**

**See you! Rev-you! ^^v**

**April 2010**


	12. Chapter 12: The End

**Yukeh: **Akhirnya, tamat juga XD Saya jadi bisa konsen ke fanfic yang lain. Saya udah bosen humor nih, pengen nge-angst melulu T.T

**Okeh, chapter terakhir ini semua saya dedikasikan untuk my danna fans, SasoDei fans, dan tentunya Uchiha Yuki-chan fans! XD**

**Happy reading, minna ^^**

-oOo-

Sasori memakai menutup koper yang cuman berisi beberapa helai pakaiannya itu. Sedangkan ransel hitam yang digendongnya membludak dengan foto semua cewek cantik yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Entah untuk apa dia membawa benda demikian (-.-;)

Pemuda itu kembali melihat ke cermin. Perawakannya tinggi. Tubuhnya pun berdiri tegap sempurna, dengan balutan jaket kulit putih terlapisi dengan kemeja berwarna senada rambutnya. Kakinya pun terselubungi oleh kain jins berwarna biru gelap. Dengan sepasang sneakers yang melindungi kakinya.

Sasori menarik ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum samar.

"Hey, handsome," ujarnya sembari menatap wajahnya di depan cermin. Narsis banget nih cowok.

Tetapi senyum Sasori segera menghilang saat ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh di dadanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa ia terlupa akan sesuatu yang penting. Entah mengapa, jiwa dan raganya tiba-tiba menolak untuk segera hengkang dari rumah setan ini. Entah mengapa pula, ia merasa separuh jiwanya akan tertinggal tanpa sesuatu itu!

Sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Satu-satunya hal yang selama ini memiliki jiwa dan raganya.

"Ah! Kichi-chan!"

Kichi-chan. Itulah _sesuatu_ itu –w-

Sasori keluar dari kamarnya sembari menyeret kopernya dengan tangan kiri, dan menggendong kucing manis itu dengan tangan kanan di dadanya.

"Sas, kamu yakin mau ke Rusia? Gak nunggu lulus dulu?" tanya Konan yang menunggu Sasori di ruang tamu, bersama dengan Yuuichi, Yuki dan Tobi. Sedangkan Orochimaru dan Hidan duduk bersimpuh bagai budak di dekat kaki mereka.

Sasori menggeleng, "Enggak. Aku udah yakin."

"Papi pilih kasih!" gerutu Yuuichi gak terima, "Mentang-mentang Kak Sasori anak haramnya, jadi disekolahin di luar negeri!" ujar Yuuichi tanpa sadar membuka aib keluarga di depan dua pembantunya.

Ya, belakangan Yuuichi tahu, bagaimana rupa Ibu kandungnya. Itupun dia tahu dari usahanya meneror Kepala Desa agar memberinya informasi tentang siapa wanita tolol yang mau menikah dengan Ayahnya dan mau dimadu seumur hidup dengan benda bernama 'uang'. Dan apa yang didapat Yuuichi? Kepala Desa menunjukkan tiga buah foto wanita yang berbeda.

"_Saya juga gak tahu, yang mana Ibu kamu, Nak,"_ kata Kepala Desa dengan memberi tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata 'Kasihan…'

Pantes saja selama ini Yuuichi, Yuki dan Sasori kelihatan kayak bukan saudara kandung! Kata Hidan dulu malah, Yuki mirip ama wajah tetangganya yang ada di kampung! Kurang hajaaaar!

"Kata Papi, nanti semua anaknya akan disekolahkan di luar negeri. Tenang saja," ujar Sasori membujuk adiknya. "Nih, baca aja kalo gak percaya," ujar Sasori sembari menyodorkan HPnya.

Yuuichi menerimanya. Dia membaca sms itu.

_Anak-anakku gak akan kusekolahkan di dalam Negeri. Karena kau adalah anakku dengan umur yang tertua, kau k kirim ke luar negeri duluan. Bilang pada Yuki dan Yuuichi, tahun depan mereka berdua akan pindah sekolah ke Ethiopia. Bye-bye!_

"Tuh kan! Papi emang pilih kasih!" Yuuichi niat mau banting HP Sasori. Tapi gagal saat Sasori keburu merebut kembali HPnya.

"Udahlah, ayo kita berangkat! Pesawatmu bukannya take off 1 jam lagi, Sas?" tanya Konan.

Sedangkan Yuki sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

Deidara….

"Den, saya pasti akan merindukan Aden," ujar Orochimaru sembari menyeka air mata palsunya. Padahal dalam hati ia berteriak senang karena gak akan ada lagi yang memarahinya kalo ular-ularnya lepas dari kandang. Dan yang penting, gak ada lagi yang bisa melindungi Yuki dan Yuuichi dari ancaman mautnya. Buwahahahah…! Victory is going to be his!

"Oro," Sasori menepuk pundak koki itu. Setelah itu, Sasori meneteskan cairan antiseptic ke tangan yang abis ia gunakan untuk menyentuh Orochimaru. "Jaga adik-adikku, ya. Jika kau jadi koki baik, nanti sepulang dari Rusia kubelikan ular Sanca dan Anaconda deh."

Oro langsung tersenyum girang dan melupakan niatnya untuk menganiaya Yuki dan Yuuichi.

"Den, jaga kesehatan ya. Jangan lupa makan, minum, tidur siang, dan mandi. Jangan lupa untuk kirim email ke saya. Saya juga akan selalu kirim komen ke wall dan status Aden di facebook," ujar Hidan sok canggih, "Oh ya, jangan lupa update fic Aden yang terakhir itu, ya?"

Yang lain hanya melengos. Kirim komen ke facebook? Jah! Yang dipegang sehari-hari ama Hidan kan cuman pentungan, tikus, sabit. Sabit, pentungan, tikus.

"Udah, aku pergi yah," ujar Sasori sembari menatap kedua babunya.

"Ayo, Kak!" ujar Tobi yang udah nangkring di dalam mobil Limosine Sasori.

Sasori memandang rumah megah tapi kelihatan angker itu cukup lama. Rumah yang sudah membesarkannya selama belasan tahun. Rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah dan buruk, tapi 90 persen adalah kenangan buruk.

Sasori pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Kakak gue, tunggu bentar! Elo belom pamitan ma Deidara!" ujar Yuki yang entah kenapa gak dari tadi aja ngingetinnya.

"Buat apa sih dapet pamit dia? Cuman babu doang!" ujar Tobi sok dewasa.

Sasori hanya terdiam.

Namun, setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, ia mulai menstarter mobilnya.

Di luar sana, Orochimaru melambaikan tangannya dan Hidan melambaikan kaki kirinya.

"Jaga rumah, ya, Oro, Hidan," ujar Sasori.

"Okeh!" ujar Orochimaru sembari mengangkat obor yang menyala dan Hidan yang mengangkat sebotol minyak tanah.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Sasori jadi gak enak melihat dua pembantu psycho-nya itu.

"Goodbye, home."

**-oOo-**

"Kak, apa gak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Yuuichi pada Sasori saat mereka udah tiba di bandara.

Sasori melengos, "Kenapa kamu baru nanya sekarang saat aku udah nyampek airport?" ujar Sasori.

"Ada yang ketinggalan, Kakak gue! Elu lupa sesuatu yang penting dan berharga!" kata Yuki yang entah kenapa sepanjang perjalanan mewek mulu. Jadi gak tega Sasori ngelihatnya. Emang sih, Sasori sadar, pasti berat bagi Yuki untuk kehilangan satu-satunya Kakak yang dipuja banyak insan seperti dirinya.

Sasori hanya mengacak kecil rambut adiknya itu.

"Jangan suka kabur dari rumah dan ngerjain temen Kakak lagi, ya?" Sasori tersenyum.

Yuki menggeleng.

"Good girl."

"Gak mau, maksudnya."

Sasori langsung kembali melengos.

"Kak Sasori, entar siapa yang nemenin Tobi maen PS?" tanya Tobi manja. Namun hal itu malah membuat Sasori muak.

"Kan ada Kak Yuuichi."

"Kak Yuuichi payah! Maennya yang game cemen mulu! Donald bebek lah, doraemon lah, sponge bob lah."

Dan berakhirlah Tobi dengan cekikan maut Yuuichi.

Sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah Yuuichi dan Tobi. Ah…di Rusia nanti, pasti kehidupannya akan sepi…

"Makasih semua, atas perhatian kalian ke aku selama ini," ujar Sasori tiba-tiba.

Yuuichi dan Tobi berhenti bertengkar dan menatap Sasori. Demikian juga dengan Yuki dan Konan.

Sasori tersenyum, "Aku bangga punya keluarga kayak kalian. I'm going to miss you. Maaf jika aku ada salah. Kuharap kalian mengikhlaskan apapun milik kalian yang pernah ada padaku dan belum kukembalikan."

Yuki memegang tengkuknya.

"Kok kayak mau mati aja nih orang," bisiknya pada Konan.

"Kak Sasori! Hueeee….!" Tobi menghambur ke Sasori, diikuti Konan dan Yuuichi.

"Sasori, jaga dirimu baik-baik yah," ujar Konan.

"Makasih Konan," Sasori terharu.

"Kak Sasori kalo kepeleset, bangun sendiri yah," ujar Tobi.

"Makasih Tobi," Sasori tersenyum.

"Tetaplah jadi playboy kebanggaan Yuuichi, Kak," ujar Yuuichi.

"Hehe…," Sasori ketawa garing.

Sudah terdengar suara petugas untuk mempersilahkan pemumpang untuk boarding.

Sasori melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya anggota keluarganya yang udah nangis gak keruan. Sasori menghela nafas. Jadi rada gak tega untuk ninggalin mereka.

"_Nunggu apalagi sih, dia? Lama banget!" _batin Konan.

"Take care," Sasori tersenyum sebelum dia berbalik. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang kontan membuatnya menoleh kembali.

"Kak Sasori," ujar Yuki pelan. "Jaga diri baik-baik yah."

Tak hanya Sasori, Konan, Yuuichi dan Tobi nyaris kena serangan jantung saat mendengar untuk pertama kalinya Yuki memanggil saudaranya dengan nama panggilannya.

"Yuki," Sasori terharu.

"Kakak gue, udah sono," ujar Yuki kembali ke style awalnya.

Sasori pun berbalik. Namun ia belum sempat melangkah saat ada sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Dalam hati Sasori mengumpat. Kenapa dari tadi ia seakan dicegah untuk melangkah pergi?

Ia berbalik. Tak hanya Sasori. Keempat orang yang lain juga menoleh. Dan mendapati seorang dengan rambut pirang berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung bergerak-gerak kala tubuhnya ia buat berlari. Separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya yang memanjang.

Entah mengapa, lagu Ada Apa Dengan Cinta terdengar dari neraka.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Deidara langsung memeluk Sasori begitu ia berada di dekat pemuda itu. Membuat Tobi langsung menutup mata, Yuuichi langsung mengangkat kursi yang ada di dekatnya untuk ia lempar ke Deidara, membuat Konan hanya mengucapkan _'Another fu*king romantic scene'_, dan membuat Yuki mengucapkan hamdalah beberapa kali.

Sedangkan Deidara tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain. Bodo amat! Mau dia dikira homo kek, uke kek, yaoi kek, murtad kek, banci kek, yang penting ia bisa melampiaskan perasaannya pada Sasori untuk yang mungkin, terakhir kalinya ini.

Sasori pun hanya terdiam. Ia tak membalas pelukan Deidara, namun juga tak menendangnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika banci itu berniat menyentuh ujung jarinya sekalipun.

Sasori hanya merasa…entah kenapa, otaknya sekarang tak memberi perintah yang sama. Seakan seluruh syarafnya lumpuh begitu pemuda berambut kuning itu menyentuhnya. Sasori tak tahu kenapa, ada rasa yang gak enak juga di dalam sini.

Sedari tadi, ia tahu, Deidara tak ikut mengantarnya ke bandara. Bahkan ia juga sadar, Deidara tak mengantarnya hingga ke halaman rumah, seperti Hidan dan Orochimaru. Ingin Sasori mencarinya. Ingin ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera pergi dari sini. Ia akan berada di lindungan langit lain dengan Deidara. Ingin ia dengar respon Deidara. Ingin juga Sasori lihat tatapannya yang memohon agar Sasori tidak pergi.

Egois memang. Namun itulah Sasori. Itulah ciri khas keturunan Kakuzu. Egonya tak akan mampu mau menistakan dirinya dengan mengakui perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah ia akui keberadaannya di hatinya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar mencari pembantunya itu dan mengatakan 'Aku akan pergi'. Keangkuhannya yang memaksa otaknya hanya menyuruh Sasori tetap pergi tanpa sekalipun melihat wajah Deidara meski untuk yang terakhir. Rasa sempurna inilah yang membuatnya bersikap demikian. Angkuh. Tak butuh. Penyangkalan atas perasaan yang jelas-jelas ia tahu, sudah mulai bersemi di dalam sini. Mungkin ini warisan dari Mr Kakuzu.

"Pikirkan lagi, Den," ujar Deidara terisak, "Jangan pergi."

Permintaan yang terdengar tulus. Meski tetap saja ada nada-nada lebay dan menjijikkan yang terkandung.

Sasori hanya menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Andai ia bisa, ia juga ingin tetap tinggal. Andai ia bisa, ia juga ingin tetap bertemu Dhien-chan, Jezz-chan, dan sederet fansgirl-nya. Andai ia bisa, ia juga ingin ikut dalam sabotase DVD bokep Pein yang akan segera dilakukan Itachi. Andai ia bisa….

Perlahan Sasori melepaskan pelukan Deidara.

Kedua mata coklat dan biru itu bertemu. Mata biru yang kini basah oleh air mata dan menatap penuh luka. Dan mata coklat yang masih bersorot sama. Dingin. Angkuh. Dan mempertahankan benteng egonya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Den," ujar Deidara lembut, tanpa sadar membuat semua orang yang kebetulan mendengarnya langsung nyungsep ndelosor di lantai. Namun Deidara tak peduli. Ia berharap kisahnya ini akan seperti Rangga dan Cinta. Dimana berakhir dengan Rangga yang mencium Cinta dengan mesra.

Namun Deidara sadar, mungkin Sasori bisa disejajarkan dengan Nicholas Saputra. Namun Deidarawati dengan Dian Sastro?

"Excuse me, your destination is Russia, right?" ujar seorang wanita bule seenak jidatnya dan langsung membuyarkan angan Deidara dengan sadis. "You have to go to boarding now, otherwise you will miss your flight."

Sasori hanya mengangguk dan wanita bule itu pergi.

Perlahan, tangan Sasori yang mencekal tubuh Deidara terlepas perlahan. Memberi kesan sok dramatis di mata Yuki, Yuuichi dan Konan. Sinetron banget!

"Aku pergi."

Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap.

"Den!"

Bahkan panggilan Deidara pun tak mampu menghentikan langkah Sasori lagi.

_Aku pergi_.

Apa itu? Jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Deidara? Kata lain dari _'Tidak akan pernah gue cinta ama elo, budak hina yaoi!'_? begitu?

"Huh…untunglah," Yuuichi mengelus dadanya. Padahal dari tadi adegan ciuman mesra ala Rangga dan Cinta udah kelibetan di otaknya.

"Maksa sih. Yaoi kok ngajak-ngajak," ujar Konan.

"Deidara ditolak! Dua kali! Dua kali!" Tobi mulai menari-nari dan mengacungkan kedua jarinya. Tak peduli pada petugas bandara yang menatap horror padanya.

"Dei, sesuai janji, gue gak bakal anggap elo jadi babu gue lagi," ujar Yuki menepuk pundak Deidara.

**-oOo-**

"Gue berangkat! Ya-ha!" ujar seorang gadis sembari menstarter motor Harley-nya dengan brutal dan meninggalkan kebisingan di halaman rumah itu.

Ya, dia masih bernama Yuki Kakuzu. Dia masih menjadi satu-satunya cewek yang tinggal di rumah besar nan gede ini. Dia masih suka kirim sms ke 0909 tentang info sehari-hari Shinigamu Ryuuk. Namun bedanya, kali ini ia membawa Harley ke sekolah. Sedangkan motor ninja sportnya ia ikhlaskan untuk dipakai Mang Hidan ke sawah sehari-hari. Dan kabarnya, dia sekarang udah bubar ama geng Panda-wa L-ima dan membentuk geng lagi dengan seorang pemuda bernama Hiruma Youichi. Geng yang kerjaannya mengkoleksi senjata ilegal dan ngumpulin aib orang.

"Kak Yuki! Tunggu!" ujar seorang pemuda yang tergesa-gesa mengayuh sepeda vederal yang tua.

Dia masih Yuuichi Kakuzu. Masih anak Papi. Masih sangat memuja Mr Kakuzu dan masih sangat taat menganut _golden rule_ Mr Kakuzu yang berkata _Money is everything_. Masih pula juga ia suka dianiaya oleh Deidara, dan masih pula ia suka menganiaya Orochimaru. Dan MASIH juga ia menaiki sepeda vederal bututnya ke sekolah. Tak ada yang berubah.

"Hey, sekarang tanggal merah!" teriak seorang berambut putih sembari mengacungkan sabitnya yang diujung sabit itu tertancap bangkai tikus malang yang menjijikkan.

Dia dulu bernama Hidan. Namun semenjak Sasori pergi, dia sok mengganti namanya menjadi Hadin. Entah apanya dari namanya itu yang terlihat lebih agak keren (-.-;). Dia masih suka iseng nyari tikus di sawah dan melakukan ritual gak jelas itu. Dan dia masih menjadi pemuja berat makanan sampah yang bernama burger.

"Semenjak ditinggal Den Sasori, kejiwaan Den Yuuichi dan Non Yuki agak keganggu, yah," ujar seorang lelaki berambut panjang.

Masih bernama Orochimaru. Rambutnya masih sepanjang dulu. Masih hitam tak berketombe dan cuman pake shampoo. Masih pemuja berat makanan gak modal dan beracun. Bedanya, sekarang dia gak takut-takut lagi melepas ular-ularnya di segenap penjuru rumah ini. Membuat rumah yang awalnya emang serem, jadi semakin horror. Bahkan ketika makan malam pun, dia sengaja membiarkan ada seekor ular menggeliat di meja makan, di depan Yuki dan Yuuichi.

"Eh, beliin gue telur dong!" ujar Orochimaru pada Hidan, maksudnya pada Hadin.

"Eh, gue bukan pembantu yah!" Hadin gak terima.

"Siapa bilang elo presiden! Elo kan satpam!" ujar Orochimaru.

"Trus emang sejak kapan satpam tugasnya beli telur?"

"Eh, elu mau gue aduin ke Mr Kakuzu? Sejak Den Sasori pergi, gue adalah majikan baru elo!" ujar Orochimaru sepihak dan dengan PDnya.

"Kenapa musti gue?" Hadin melengos, "Suruh aja si malas itu!"

Tahu kan, siapa si malas yang dimaksud Hadin?

Yep! Namanya masih Deidara, cuman akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa Yuki suka memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan 'Ipar Deidara'. Masih berambut kuning. Masih bermata biru. Masih malas. Masih jadi pembantu. Masih suka nonton TV dengan gaya sok punya rumah. Masih suka juga percaya pada acara-acara dan iklan-iklan nista semacam NDB dan Briliantidea-nya Mail Jeevas. Dan yang paling kentara, masih juga suka bangun 3 jam lebih lambat dari semua makhluk yang ada di kawasan ini.

Sembari merengut, pemuda itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki menuju warung. Bagaimana bisa pakai alas kaki kalo sendalnya kemarin baru aja dibakar dengan sadis oleh Orochimaru akibat Deidara lupa matiin keran abis mandi? Memang kejam dan tambah sok aja pembantu tua itu!

Deidara menoleh ke langit. Biru. Cerah.

Langit yang ia pandang untuk ke-360 kalinya semenjak dulu ia rasakan separuh dari jiwanya sudah terbang ikut dengan pemuda berambut merah itu ke Rusia.

Ah, apa kabarnya Den Sasori? pikirnya. Pasti sekarang dia lagi kencan ama gadis-gadis yang gak kehitung jumlahnya. Atau dia sekarang juga lagi mandang langit kayak gue. Hh…gue kangen lihat mukanya. Kenapa tidak bisa bersatu? Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan ke dunia ini jika hanya untuk merasakan sakit karena mencintainya?

Deidara tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Itu adalah pikiran yang dulu selalu mengusiknya selama 1 bulan setiap ia teringat Sasori. Namun sekarang?

Hey, life must go on, right? Terkadang, kita harus merubah hidup kita. Semua pasti akan berujung pada keadaan yang semestinya.

"Dei-kun!"

Deidara menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis tersenyum di depannya. Seorang gadis yang kulit wajahnya rusak, seperti kena luka bakar. Namun cukup manis. Siapa dia? Hah? Mihael Keehl? Tentu saja BUKAN!

"Hey," ujar Deidara balas tersenyum. Ia menghampiri dan menggamit jari-jemari gadis itu. "Kau jelek sekali," ujar Deidara yang langsung kena gampar.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa wajahku hancur begini?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Kita mulai." Yuuichi melempar sebuah batu ke jendela di belakang cewek itu. Dan tentu saja, jendela itu pecah dan batu itu akhirnya nyemplung di panci berisi air yang sedang dimasak tuh cewek._

"_Kyaaaaaa!" Cewek itu menjerit kaget campur kesakitan. Gimana gak sakit, kalo wajahnya kecipratan air panas dari panci itu saat batu yang di lempar Yuuichi nyemplung!_

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah gak gay lagi, kan?" ujar gadis itu tak sopan.

Deidara cemberut, "Ya gak lah! Kalo enggak ngapain aku berani lamar kamu?"

"Siapa tahu aku cuman jadi pelampiasan kamu doang!"

"Sempet sih…."

"Tuh kan?"

"Dulu, kok! Aku sekarang udah normal. Itu berkat kamu!"

"Beneran?"

"Pernah aku bohong?"

"Cih, sok gak nyadar."

"Ehe…"

"Kalo seandainya sekarang majikan kamu pulang, kamu cinta padanya lagi?"

"Mr Kakuzu? Ya gak lah! Gile apa?"

"Ya Sasori itu, Dei!"

"Oh…," Deidara tersenyum dan menghela nafas kecil sebelum menjawab, "Gak. Aku udah gak gak normal lagi!"

"?"

"Aku udah straight!"

"Beneran?"

"Sekalipun Sasori telanjang di depanku, aku gak akan terpengaruh!"

Dan Dei kena gaplok. Dei hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena memar.

Iya! Semua udah berlalu.

Tin! Tin!

Suara dentinan mobil terdengar. Deidara dan gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati sebuah mobil mewah dan lux datang dari arah depan mereka.

Mobil itu berhenti di dekat mereka. Kaca sebelah samping kemudi terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang berambut merah dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Dei? Ngapain elo di sini?" ujar suara yang tak terdengar nyaris setahun itu.

Deidara menatap horor.

"Oh no!" batin Deidara, "Jangan lagi!"

**END!**

**Happy ending! XD *digaplok SasoDei fans* Sudahlah, saya bukan penggemar SasoDei lagi **

**Tuh kan, suasana nge-angst-nya kerasa ya? T.T entahlah, hidup saya kok jadi melankolis begini T.T**

**Makasih BANYAK BANGET buat semua yang udah review, baca, ngelirik, kasih komen doang lewat fb, masukin ke fave, ke alert, dan semua yang udah kasih partisipasinya. ****Maap bila ada bagian yang tidak kalian suka. Yuki gak sengaja, kok. Yuki gak niat menyinggung siapapun disini. Yuki hanya ingin bikin fic selucu mungkin untuk menghibur kalian XD Makasih yang udah menemani perjalanan MCAA hingga akhir ini.**

**Makasih….makasih banyak! Love you all –dirajam, dibantai, di bakar-**

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**Maret 2011**

**Yukeh**


End file.
